


Consequences (Book Three)

by Gwensly



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mystery, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 86,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwensly/pseuds/Gwensly
Summary: Consequences can cause hurt, pain and sometimes love.  You can find you will be pushed to something you never quite expected.  Consequences make you look at your life and why you arrived where you now are.  There are all kinds of consequences from realizations of family secrets and actions.  Of starting something that you might not be able to live with at the end of it all.  Consequences are what you have to take responsibility for and be able to endure and continue.  Family is everything.These are lessons that everyone learn as they go through life, as so Cameron and Jonathan.“Although you may not always be able to avoid difficult situations, you can modify the extent to which you can suffer by how you choose to respond to the situation.”― Dalai Lama XIV, The Art of Happiness“Self-satisfaction alone cannot determine if a desire or action is positive or negative. The demarcation between a positive and a negative desire or action is not whether it gives you an immediate feeling of satisfaction, but whether it ultimately results in positive or negative consequences.”― Dalai Lama XIV, The Art of Happiness





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and story inspired by Chris Fedek.  
> Comments are welcome.

**Preface**

“Oh God, I’m going to be a father.”

There wasn’t much else he could think about. He saw from the stage, it was definitely Charlotte and she was pregnant. The lights were still bright, or maybe it was just his perception.

Someone was talking to him. He was in the dressing room, backstage.

“Oh my God, I’m going to be a father.” He couldn’t think about anything else.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Johnny...Johnny, snap out of it!” Cameron was shaking his brother, trying to get him to focus on him. The show had ended and the crowds had disbursed. He’d seen her too. Being carried from the theatre by a team of black clad individuals, tied and gagged. It was a wonder none of the audience had been aware.

Rocking back and forth on the chair they’d managed to get him to, sweating and with a sickening green tinge to his features; Jonathan didn’t look good.

“Everyone’s gone.” Gunter returned with Jordan following close behind. “I’m getting Dina to have the stage crew come back later. Told ‘em there’s been a bit of an accident. Give it a few minutes Cam. Do you want me to call an ambulance or something?” Cam looked from his set designer and back at his brother.

“No, I don’t think so; let’s see if we can get him to focus. I think...I think it’s just shock.” He wasn’t sure the others actually knew what had happened.

“Cam….can I help?” Dina’s voice was low - soothing. He looked at her; she still held the bottle of smelling salts. “What’s going on with him? He was doing great.” Cam smiled a little; he didn’t know how to tell them. He looked again at his twin, and stepped away allowing Dina to try. “Okay….Johnny” It was just above whisper. She moved slowly placing her hands on his temples, turning his face towards her. The reassuring caress started very slowly. “Now Johnny, look at me, look at Dina.” Jonathan’s gaze drifted towards her eyes. They were still unfocused and Dina noticed the glassiness from the unshed tears. “We’re going to count now. Remember, just like we’ve always done. Okay?” It took much longer than it usually did to get him back into control. When she stepped away, he had regained some kind of handle on himself. He looked at Cameron.

“You saw?” Cameron nodded. Jonathan took a deep breath, got up defeat radiating in his deportment and walked away from the group, hands shoved deep into the pocket of his pants. Cameron held Dina and Gunter back as they started after him.

“Give him a minute.” Turning to Cameron, the entire team looked to him, searching for information.

The team had an idea of what Jonathan had to deal with when he was on the run with the mystery woman. Conversations early on had touched briefly on the events and possible ramifications but, no one had been brave enough to discuss openly the real possibility and what would happen if that eventuality came about. They all pushed it away, buried it. Now the consequences of that time had to be dealt with. Carding his fingers through the hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat, the results from the last illusion, he sighed. Picking up a stray towel, he wiped the melting stage makeup that had been giving his face an almost comical look, away. The lights had been hot and he was tired. He had just done a two-hour performance and really didn’t want to deal with this right now but, something had to be said.

“It’s Charlotte…” Incomprehension greeted that statement. “She was here, tonight.” Dina put her hand to her mouth. Kay looked down at her feet. The men stood deathly still. “She’s…. well, what we had hoped didn’t happen…. well.”

“She’s pregnant right?” It was Jordan of all people to bring it out into the open, even though Cameron was fairly certain it had been in all their minds.

“Yeah….just at the end there I spotted her.”

“Then where the hell is, she? What does she want?” Gunter had raised his voice, he was angry. The first time in two years and they were living again and now this. Cameron wasn’t sure how to answer. Kay came to stand silently next to him. He was shaking his head.  
“I don’t know.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I saw her, Johnny saw her and then the curtains closed. She’s not in the theatre, one of you would have noticed her, and she’s really big. She didn’t follow us back here, so I don’t know.” Kay looked at him strangely. He had tells, a slight crook in his neck, a stretching of his shoulders, he was holding something back. But….why?

Rage bubbled out of him, unable to hold it back any longer. Grabbing the pulleys and chains of the Houdini escape, he yanked the couplings away from their housing. Hauling the torches from their storage container he threw them towards the Pepper’s Ghost, smashing the translucent mirror. Shattered pieces of glass sprinkled throughout the area causing the air to glitter, creating a fine film on the surfaces of the chairs and floor. Crashing and banging thundered through the space as he ravaged what was left of the lighting equipment in the far corner. Nothing escaped the tirade. Cameron cringed; he waited for the invariable lessening of the tantrum before resigning himself to the inevitable task of trying to calm down his brother.

He wasn’t surprised at the outburst; he probably would have reacted the same way in the same circumstances. The others looked on expectantly; he was their guide, the boss; would follow his lead. A deep intake of breath was audible as he ventured backstage.

The area was in shambles with pieces of wood, fiberglass and bits of electrical equipment surrounding Jonathan; his face streaked with dust and sweat. Blistering frustration transmitted through his red-rimmed eyes, punctuating his emotional state. “I hope that made you feel better?” He waved his arms around the trashed equipment and sighed. “This is gonna cost us a butt load of money and Dina is NOT going to be happy.” A smirk followed to lessen the reprimand.

“Not really. Sorry, I’m just so…..angry.” That surprised Cameron. Of all of the emotions he had expected, anger wasn’t on the top of that list. “Why?”

“I’m angry at myself. I knew deep down, I knew. I should have prepared myself for this. Or, at least have taken some kind of precautions. Now….what am I supposed to do….what?” He looked at his twin. “So….where is she?” Cameron shrugged.

“Haven’t a clue.”

“What? She came here for something….that’s more than obvious.” Taking a firm hold of Jonathan by his arms Cameron came closer.

The twin realized there was something he needed him to hear. He knew his brother almost as well as he knew himself. “What aren’t you telling me Cam?”

“Someone took her out of here. Gagged and bound.” His eyebrows were climbing making the journey into his hairline. “They were all armed from what I could see. She was definitely struggling; at least no one in the audience seemed to have noticed.”

He started to hyperventilate, having a hard time getting a lung full of air un-interrupted. “Calm down Jon. I saw it when I peeked out after the curtains were closed. I’m not sure but I think it might have been the Vale.” Cameron felt him tense, the urge to run. The only thing preventing him from bolting was his twin holding him in place. “Jon, get a grip. I told you when all this went down, we would deal with whatever came of it. First things first, we tell the others.” Jonathan just shook his head no. “Yes, Jon, they deserve to know. Remember, we promised not to keep things from them. This is something big. We should regroup and decide just exactly what we’re going to do. You’re alone with this.”

Attempting to see Cameron’s point, he was blinded by his unruly emotions. She was pregnant; it was almost assuredly his child. Then the questions started churning. What did that actually mean? They were related, did that pose genetic problems for the kid? Where would the child live? Could he do it? She was mentally unstable, surely, he couldn’t leave the child in her care, no matter what else was going on, right?

The child was innocent in this whole sordid affair. Ultimately the responsibility for that life was his. He was a lot of things but one thing was for sure, he wasn’t a coward. And, he wasn’t going to let any child of his be left in the hands of a psychopath.

Stepping away from Cameron, he nodded. “I’m okay. Really, I’m okay. I guess we should tell the others but, Cam know this. It’s my kid and I won’t leave it with that crazy ass bitch. What I do after I ensure its safety, I’m not entirely sure but, I can’t abandon my son or daughter. I won’t.” Cameron hadn’t expected anything other than that from his twin. He shared the same sentiments and would stand firmly with his brother, it was what they did.

The others were waiting. Both men were sullen but seemed to have come to some kind of decision.


	2. Chapter 2

“They have her sir.” Charles looked up from the file he was reading. Percy was standing in the doorway. The young man had caught an early flight to Las Vegas from New York when they realized the situation had changed yet again. 

Nodding, putting the file aside. “I suppose the Board is aware?” 

“Yes sir, I couldn’t stop that. My apologies, I tried.” That was going to be a problem. He had hoped his contingent would get to her first. Managing that feat would have allowed him to spirit her away and deal with the problem himself. Now, he would have to orchestrate some kind of deception; get control to ensure the safety of the unborn child and try and protect his nephews.

Charles had been coming closer to divesting himself of the Vale. The original mandates were corrupted. He was still technically the Chairman but the Board was throwing their weight around. This latest band-aid to the initiative was outrageous. It was true that the Black twins were, on paper, the “Vale” but they did not contribute and only held sway because he was in charge of the day to day affairs of the organization. There had been no other to take the place but, Charles wasn’t sure how much longer that would be the case.

The discovery of the present plans in place for the new Black descendent, made his decision. He started to construct a strategy to keep the child from the group. After all, the child was his family too. He did not want a repeat of what happened with Cameron and Jonathan. It would be worse than what they had experienced in the care of their father, Sebastian. The only saving grace in this whole mess was the Board didn’t know that Charlotte herself was a Black. That secret had to be protected at all possible costs. A revelation like that would be disastrous. 

It was true he had managed to reign in the Nazi cabal but there were still off shoots and other contingents within the organization that had very different ideas on what was best for the twins, their offspring and the world as a whole.

Of course, others could accuse him of promoting his own agenda as well; however, he was trying to sustain the Vale within the mandates that he had lived with for his entire life. He had the translation of the principals from the journal entries of Alistair Black. That was the truth of the Vale. He suspected there was more but, regardless of the denials from the twins, he was absolutely convinced they still had a copy with a complete translation but couldn’t prove it.

There was a small true cadre that still believed in those founding rules and mandates. Before he left this world, he was determined to return Corvus Vale to its origins for the better of mankind. To do that he would have to first rescue the child. Being the Chairman did have its benefits. 

“Percy, arrange a meeting with Dr. Havers for this afternoon. Contact Nurse Graven as well, I think we may need a midwife shortly.” He was turning back to his paperwork when he stopped and looked up fondly on his assistant. “Percy thank you for continuing to act as my clerk. I realize we are equals and I forget that. I appreciate you assisting me with all of this. You’re part of this family and I wanted you to know that.” Percy laughed. He was very fond of the young man, after five years he looked on him as more of the son he never had. It was good that he was accompanying him. There was no one else he trusted.

“Its fine, I prefer being able to assist. I’m not really the leader type sir.” He turned on his heel, leaving to make the requested arrangements. 

He pulled out his private cell and started calling the others he would require to pull this endeavor off. Germany and France had already agreed and were on board. Japan had to confer with their small group but believed something could be arranged to assist. There weren’t too many in the local area but he had two contacts that may be of service. He had to leave a cryptic message and hope they would return the call sooner rather than later. 

The last on the list were the twins. He would have to tell them the Vale had Charlotte. He knew his nephews only too well. Without any concrete information they would react in a way that would not bode well. He needed someone to keep any eye on those two, and try and keep them safe from the Vale and themselves. The surveillance teams we’re still in place and the only solution would to have his local contacts give them some extra protection. It had to be someone he explicitly trusted.

The call was answered on the third ring by the woman. “May I speak with Cameron?” Dina looked incredulously at the phone in her hand. She recognized that voice. 

“Cam….it’s Charles, I think.” Cameron was still in urgent discussion with Jonathan, trying to console and reassure him that everything would work out. Dina had stayed after the conversation with the team to organize the stage hands and prepare for the next evening’s show. Thanks to Jonathan’s melt down Gunter and Jordan had been dispatched to replace the equipment for the Houdini Escape and get another mirrored panel for the Pepper’s Ghost. Kay and Mike had to report into their respective agencies for their shifts, promising they would return later.

It had been an intense meeting; the idea of a pregnant crazy person stalking the twins was unsettling. There was an abundance of security from their own resources and the casino, not to mention stray FBI agents and still had managed to slip into the theatre, with a gun no less. It seemed the brothers were living under some kind of protective bubble, she never attacked. Well that’s how the twins decided to look at it. Kay was more than suspicious and arranged to meet up with Mike later to compare notes. None of this smelled right.

Dina was too busy to think too hard on how exactly nothing disastrous occurred. With less than twenty-four hours before the next performance was scheduled, she was calling in favors from the other magicians appearing on the strip. With the exception of a couple, they were all amiable to assisting the twins. Most of them knew something of the trials and challenges the brothers had dealt with the previous couple of years; none knew the exact details but understood the meaning of family and the magical community was a family. Families helped each other in times of need.

Cameron looked surprised and wary when he took the cell from her. “Yes...what do you want?” His tone was obviously confrontational. Charles wanted to try and re-direct their attention. He was quite aware of the suspicion and distrust they had for him.

“I understand that Charlotte attended your performance tonight. Are you hurt?” The furrowed lines on Cam’s forehead indicated to Jonathan that something wasn’t adding up. Stepping closer, Cam pulled the phone away from his ear slightly, allowing his brother to listen in. Why would he ask that? What did he know they didn’t?

“What are playing at Charles? Fairly certain you or your goons had something to do with that little display? Gagged and bound? Seriously?” The twins’ first assumption was not unexpected. He needed them to believe that at this moment he was not involved. Eventually that would change but now it had to be arranged so he could influence the scenario. Neither understood the gravity of the situation and Charles wanted to keep it that way. 

According to his sources, the security team that apprehended her had found the pistol clenched in her hand, finger on the trigger. The intention more than obvious; kill one or both of them, the outcome.

“It wasn’t me, or my people. Believe me, it’s another off shoot of our organization. I was just informed an hour ago and this is a courtesy call. I want Jonathan to know I will make sure the child is delivered safely. It should be soon we believe she’s about seven and half months into her term. She’s being transported to one of our facilities in Paradise, just outside of Las Vegas.” Something was off, but he didn’t know exactly what. Jonathan sneered and blew out a frustrated grunt, extending his hand.

Giving his brother a strained look, he handed the phone over to him.

“You knew she was pregnant? And, you didn’t think that would be something we would want to know? I would want to know?” There was an extended silence from both parties. Jonathan was angry; he could feel it transmitted through the handset. “I want to see her.” How to deal with it was going to be problematic. Not getting a response, his voice grew harder, louder and demanding. “Did you hear me? I want to see Charlotte.”

“Is that wise Jonathan? Wouldn’t it be better for you to wait for the delivery and then you can meet your child and see her then?” His temper was getting difficult to contain, his knuckles were white with seething ire. “I want to see her…. make it happen. You can have guards or whatever else you want. I demand to see the mother of my child. It’s not your decision, it’s mine. Is that clear enough for you?” Cameron was clutching at his brother, trying to temper the anger with calm. The emotion was palatable, swirling around him, Cameron was waiting for the explosion. It was there just at the surface waiting to bubble out. 

Regardless of his own feelings on the matter, he would support whatever Jonathan wanted. He was going to be there for him, like always.

Seeing Charlotte would not have been his first choice.

Finally, exhaling deeply. “If that’s what you want, I’ll see to it. When I have it set up, you will be advised. Is that acceptable?” He was trying to find a way to appease the man and still manage to mitigate the circumstances, make it work in his favor. “I advise against it though, there is no….” 

“No games, I want to see her and want to make sure the child is healthy and sound.” 

“Of course…of course, you do. I assure you; I will do what is necessary.” The call ended and Jonathan stared at the phone. Seeing Charlotte was not in his brother’s best interests. Wouldn’t it bring up memories that were better kept in the past? Why did he want to see her? The child, well that he could understand. Jonathan was another matter, he couldn’t read him at this moment. This was something neither of them had ever dealt with before. It was a first for Cameron, not being able to see where his brother was going in this thought processes. They had always been on the same wavelength.

“Jonathan, I’m not trying to influence you in any way but, why do you want to see Charlotte?” He recognized his brother’s concern; but, how do you tell someone why you want to expose yourself to something they thought you’d put behind you? Words failed him; he couldn’t verbalize what was twisting inside him.

Deflecting, hanging onto the first thing that came to his mind. “Cynthia told me to find a way to put it in the past. I think this is it. Nothing else I’ve tried has worked. Now, with a kid in the mix, I have to get over what happened. What better way?” This worried Cam. 

Looking sharply at his twin, he sorted through what he himself knew. Watching Jonathan over the past few months, in their joint sessions, he had seen the experiences that had plagued him take a back seat, he had become more like his old self. Cameron had grabbed onto that, believing his brother was healing; how he knew the truth, it was a show. At first Jonathan couldn’t even discuss what had gone on. The depravity of the situation had damaged him.  
Cameron had tried to be there for his brother. It was hard to understand the mental gymnastics Jonathan had to employ in order to continue with the relationship as it happened. He understood the basics of that kind of sex, an intellectual understanding anyway. What he couldn’t fathom was what it did to his twin’s psyche. He had thought, actually the entire team had thought, Jonathan had worked his way through those emotions and the fear. 

Obviously, they all misread the signs in spades. The nights he found him up staring out the window were passed off as ‘I just had to have time to drink in the night’ or ‘I had a nap earlier and couldn’t sleep.’ Things fell into place.

“So, you haven’t been sleeping I take it?” Jon’s look of disdain answered that question for him. “Why didn’t you talk to me? I told you anything I could do….” Dejection was evident in his posture. It was a sensitive subject, he had to tread carefully, not push too hard. But it was his brother and it had to be done nevertheless, no matter how difficult. 

“I….don’t know Cam. I’ve been trying but it’s too ingrained right now. If I close my eyes, it’s like I’m back there having to perform. I….had to physically hurt her. I knew it was what she wanted, but….it made me ill. Every night, every act. It ruined…. everything for me. How do you explain that to someone, especially to you Cam?” The questioning, searching for something, some kind of response burned behind those eyes that were so much like his own? “If I think too hard about it, my focus is gone. If I put it back behind walls, it hurts. And, now it hurts all the time. I don’t know what else to do. I’ve tried hypnosis with Cynthia; I took those damn pills to relax. All that did was make me nauseated. We tried talking it out, remember? Don’t deny it Cam, you had problems after that episode.” Cameron remembered those sessions. Jonathan was right; it started to cause him some issues. The empathy he had for his brother, the sorrow had made his heart wrench, giving him several sleepless nights

It killed him inside, he was sure Jon was making progress. He believed, or maybe he just wanted to have it true, that he’d been sleeping, he knew he wasn’t drinking, they had promised.

“That didn’t matter…. you needed, you still need someone to be there for you. I’m that person and always have and will be. We just went through two years of hell. If you can deal with it, so can I.” Jonathan had always been the strong one. Cameron was great at leading, knowing where and what to do. Jonathan could handle anyone or anything that got in their way. That is until he was framed and spent almost two years in prison. Kay had been right about one thing, prison did change people. The change in Jonathan wasn’t a good one. 

Since he’d been released, he was more fragile, if that was even the word to describe it. To the team he still presented his tough guy exterior but, Cam knew different. He was scared off of relationships. That just wasn’t his twin. He had never been with a lack of female companionship, till now.

He still had a hard time getting his head around that. Jonathan had gone into a lot of detail when they had their counselling sessions with Cynthia. It took all his willpower not to breakdown in empathy for his brother. He could see it in his mind’s eye. With what it did to him, he reasoned must be tenfold for his twin. 

His suspicions on that front came about when Jonathan called him during his last trip, the one to Israel. He had called in a panic because a woman had approached him and he didn’t know how to handle it. The solution he had come up with wasn’t a great one, pretend to be me, that would be the easiest. As it turned out, that may have hindered more than helped. 

He’d watched as Jonathan, when approached by a woman, if he thought no one was observing, would introduce himself as Cameron Black. That wasn’t good but he still hadn’t figured out how to broach the subject. Jonathan had to find himself again, and soon.

“Cam...I think...I’m going to go lay down for a while, if that’s okay with you?” He looked up in alarm. Jonathan never gave in. He looked pale. Dina had come up behind him just as he started to sway a bit. 

“Jon….whoa.” Cam caught him just before his knees buckled again. “Dina, help me, let’s get him over to the bench here.” Dropping her clipboard, she grabbed onto Jonathan’s other arm. 

“Did you have anything at all to eat today Jon?” With the show and his nerves Dina suspected he’d survived on coffee. He sheepishly looked up at Cam and Dina. 

“I was too nervous with the show. Couldn’t even think of trying.” Huffing Dina strode off towards the craft table. Picking up a plate she filled it with fruit and cheese. Shoving it into his hands, she crossed her arms in front of her.

“You two….what am I going to do with you? Eat. No arguments.” She turned her attention towards Cameron who had just waited patiently stared back.

“What?” 

“Did you eat?” Instead of an answer she got his grin and a wink. “Don’t try and con me Cameron - eat!” It was typical of the brothers. Cameron grabbed an apple and bit into it in under her watchful eyes.

“Happy?” Huffing again her cell rang, walking away she answered the call. Cameron put the half-eaten apple down on the table. “You should watch that Jon….you know how you get.”

“I know, I know….” Jonathan raised his eyebrows at his brother. The light headedness was dissipating. He was notorious for not eating. When he didn’t want to do something, it made him antsy and then he couldn’t eat. If he was designing and totally concentrating, he would forget to eat. It always had been a problem. Cam didn’t have difficulty with eating, Dina just assumed he did. 

Sustenance came in the form of his work for Cameron Black. Other than his obsession with sugar he was fine, could go on for hours without a meal. When he did take the time to eat, it was high protein and carbs. During a run of a show they had to stock up on protein shakes, to keep his strength up. Jonathan just couldn’t do that. 

Jonathan needed to keep his blood sugar at an even level. Early on he found he was prone to his levels dropping to a point he would come close to passing out. He suspected he could be teetering on the brink of being diabetic. Besides which, it would be impossible. Once, at the beginning, when he thought he mattered, he had ventured to bring it up to this father. It backfired, the question became, if this is a problem it wouldn’t it cause Cameron and the family problems? The headliner couldn’t have a disease, now could he? Jonathan aren’t you just attempting to get attention? His father believed he was weak, needy and not sick. After that he tried to cope, making sure to keep his levels steady, not show any sign of anything wrong. Over the years he had managed, barely. He guessed he would eventually have to check with a specialist, just in case. 

Right now, eating stemmed the dizziness. With everything that had been happening he had tried earlier to put something into his stomach but couldn’t swallow. His nerves had gotten the better of him. Dina had been right; consuming nothing more than coffee most of the day. 

He finished the last of the grapes on the plate and stared off towards the ceiling. Cameron had been trying to find some way to bring up what was battering at his brain. He wanted to talk to Jonathan before speaking with the others. He wasn’t exactly keeping things a secret but Jonathan had to know first and he needed to know what his brother was planning. Regardless of what he had said, Cam knew better. Jonathan already had something in mind, he was sure of it.  
Pulling up the nearest chair and straddling it, he rested his arms on the headrest and looked at Jonathan. “Now that you aren’t going to pass out on me, we have some things to discuss bro.” A slight nod, as always, the understanding was there. “First, I didn’t actually tell the entire truth of what I saw. There was a gun. You know what that means don’t you?” Of course, that had been her end game, always had been. Jonathan was back with his team and they had tricked her, in her mind, they were both targets. The child, how she perceived that was unknown. “So, if you go to see her, I don’t really understand what it will accomplish. I know you said something about trying to put it in the past but Jon, she’s dangerous. If she came with intent to take you or me out, just because she’s out of the picture for the present, what if she has her people ready to finish the job?” That disturbing thought hadn’t crossed his mind. It would have to be considered when he finalized his decision.

“I think we should go together. If we show a united front, there will be two of us, less chance of an ambush.” Backing each other up since the beginning, they had always dealt with everything together. 

“Maybe…but the meeting, it’s really for me to see her again. I want to look her in the eye and tell her what I really think, to know how much disgust I feel towards her and what we did together. I have to rid myself of it, all of it.” Looking at his feet he didn’t see the expression of pity that briefly passed through Cameron’s features. It was a good thing; if he had he might not have been able to go through with any of it. Shaking himself, he pushed the chair away and clasped Jonathan by the hand, pulling him up, giving him a quick hug.

“Come on….let’s get started. We’ll make sure everything is ready for the show and then we have a meeting with everyone. We’ll go to the penthouse, no distractions, have dinner sent up.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You want to do what?!” After dinner provided by management, the entire team, including the two FBI agents, gathered around the fireplace in the spacious suite. The Black twins were respected in Sin City. The Wynn was more than thrilled to have them make their return to show business on their main stage. They couldn’t do enough for Cameron and his entourage. 

Dina had been aghast at what Jonathan proposed and, were now in the middle of an intense disagreement. Even Gunter and Jordan had weighed in with their opinion. It was crazy. They understood his desire to ensure the safety of his future progeny but couldn’t see the reasons behind wanting to confront the woman who had caused him so much pain, both physical and emotional.

Kay and Mike were of the opinion he was exposing himself to more hurt and anguish. Besides, even if they interceded under the authority of the FBI, they were hesitant believing it would not be enough protection. As far as they were concerned both brothers needed more security than they had. It was abundantly clear if Charlotte could get in unnoticed, there were lapses in the safety net that had been employed.

“I don’t understand Jonathan….what she did to you and Cameron. And...and what you endured all those months. Remember, we were there when you first told all of us. You were so broken, close to collapsing. To be pushed to that kind of a breaking point, why in all that’s holy would you want to submit yourself to that type of evil again?” Her braids were vibrating with outrage. Now in a committed relationship had not tempered the deep connection she still had with Jonathan. They had been a couple for more than a year. She knew him, maybe better than himself. She had seen the change he had undergone. This was not in his best interests. The stint in prison had destroyed part of his soul. How could it not have? He had become harder, even more cynical. Being put in a position of either taking control and dominating another human, or submitting to basically what would have been torture, after switching places with his brother and going on the run, he lost even more of himself. She couldn’t fathom what the depravity had cost him, and was afraid to even entertain the thought. The details were sketchy but it was bad, it was three months of torment.

Some glimmers of the old Jonathan had begun to return, slowly. The trips around the world collecting the treasures from the search, designing with the boys and again being by Cameron’s side, had her looking daily for his old cocky self, who had some joy in his life. She had seen some of her old flame but, now….he wanted to confront the source of all the pain. She didn’t understand. 

The last few months had been a living nightmare. All the drama, the scandal, the medical uncertainty of Cameron’s injuries and the insanity of the secret organization they ended up being involved with, all of that had done a number on her. It had been her hope it was behind them when they started this new show, a return to normal; a new beginning. 

The universe sure had it in for the twins and by extension the rest of the team. An attempt on their lives was just the latest debacle. Now, to find out Charlotte was actually carrying his child and trying to take them out. Seeing the woman was not the answer, most definitely not.

Gunter was ranting and raving. His permanent scowl was even more threatening than usual. He’d had it with all of the garbage. He’d stand by the brothers like always but, it had to stop sometime.

Jordan, well poor kid, this was a lot for a young man of his years to even have to entertain. When the team had finally discovered his true age, they had consciously tried to shield him as best they could. This, it turned out, wasn’t much. Dina was thinking that it might be time for another visit with his folks. 

After debating nonstop for more than hour Cameron asked for quiet. He looked determinedly at each of the people in the room. “It really is Jonathan’s decision, his future, his choice.” It looked like that would start the argument once again. Putting up his hands for silence. “No, it’s Jonathan’s decision and it’s mine to go with him. He is not going alone. I’m also asking that security; our security accompany us for this meeting.” Kay smiled; he had learned something after all. He had been working with her and Mike for the better part of a year. Usually going off on his own, usually resulting in various degrees of success or failure, without thinking things through. Finally, there was hope he had seen the benefit of preparedness when facing an unknown danger. “I’m also hoping that Kay and Mike can get away long enough for backup.” He winked at that statement. 

The agents nodded, they would make the time. Beginning to feel a bit left out, Cameron continued, turning his attention towards Dina, Gunter and Jordan. “As for you Dina I need you to keep Charles occupied. We’re not entirely sure we trust our dear uncle. He might ultimately be behind this whole set up. I want someone we trust in place, keep him talking and not observing us. We need this meeting to be between the three of us.” Dina nodded. She could do that.

“Gunter, I need you to protect Jordan.” Jordan looked up from his cell phone. “You don’t need to look at me like that kid. We’re responsible for you and this is not anything you should be near. I was amiss when I allowed you to be part of the last years’…. activities. Your parents are in agreement.” The kid was looking dejected. “Yes, I’ve already talked to them. The only way they’re going to allow you to remain with us for the next few months, until you’re eighteen and can make your decisions, is being under the guidance of Gunter here. You’ll work like you always do but no more joining in with anything that goes on in our personal lives. Okay?” 

Jordan wasn’t happy; in fact, he had some very mean thoughts going through his head. In his mind his idol had come down a few pegs from that pedestal he put him on. Gunter was thrilled. Not with being excluded from the meaty stuff but taking over for the twins where Jordan was concerned was okay with him. He thought of the kid as the son he never had.

“So, it’s settled? Now we just have to wait for Charles to call.” He turned to Dina changing the subject, allowing no further discussion. “How are the preparations coming for tomorrow’s show? Did we get the replacement equipment?” Dina was nodding.

“Yeah, no serious problems there; had to do a few handshake agreements to get most of the required equipment from the residence-based magicians but...” Cameron’s interest was piqued. Return of favors was the norm, he was fine with that. It was the ‘but’ that didn’t give him a good feeling. 

“Who….and….what?” Dina was hesitant, this was a sticky point. As soon as Cam knew there was going to be fireworks.

“Um..it’s a guest spot in one of your shows. It had to be a Friday night, no compromises.” This was sounding worse as it went. A sneaking suspicion was starting to worm its way in.

“Okay….and what else?” Her hands started to sweat.

“David….” Before she could finish, he shot out his seat and started pacing back and forth. They didn’t get along, never had. He was shaking his head. “But….he was the only one who had the translucent glass Cam. It’s not that bad….”

“Not that bad! You know how I feel about what he does. There’s no one else?” Shaking her head, he carded his fingers through his hair. Reigning in his emotions, controlling his breathing, he stopped pacing. He could make it better.

“Ten minutes, that’s it. Nothing else, he can’t push his weight around and absolutely no grandstanding, not on stage with me.” Dina was going to be hard pressed to get David to comply. He was as stubborn as Cameron. 

“I’ll try Cam, but we - you needed the equipment. What else was I supposed to do on such short notice?” He was trying to calm down.

“Just do it. If he wants to be on stage so bad, with our show, he’ll capitulate.” He sure hoped that was the case.

A few minutes later, the conversation turned towards the mundane. Kay joined Cam out on the balcony overlooking the strip. The lights were bright. 

“Will he be okay?” Kay was talking softly, in the voice that always gave him chills. Her presence always lightened his heart. He longed for her constantly. The relationship was still new and yet he felt like he’d been with her forever. He needed her, his life depended on it. He closed the gap so they were sharing the same space. He gently tucked the stray hairs behind her ear, following his hand with his lips, kissing lightly down her throat. The sweet scent of lavender assaulted his senses. He nibbled her ear lobe and then blew hot breath over the coolness of where his lips had been. She shivered. Melting into his arms she laid her head comfortably against his chest, listening to the strong thumping of his heart. “Do you want me to stay the night?” His eyes brightened.

“Always.” It was their first night in Las Vegas, they should spend it together. He started to pull her closer, kissing her deeply. 

“Cam...oh, sorry.” Jonathan. Damn he forgot about his brother. They were sharing the penthouse. It shouldn’t be a problem; I mean they shared the Archive. Mind you the first couple of times they were together Jonathan was not anywhere near the Archive. He looked at Kay. “Umm….maybe I should go talk to him. Do you want to wait in my room?” Kay was having a few doubts about spending the night. They did tend to get noisy.

“Maybe... do you think it’ll be okay? I mean with Jonathan here.” To be honest he didn’t know. But he did want to be with Kay. Smiling he gave a quick kiss and directed her to his room.

The others had left, returning to their rooms to allow the twins some privacy. Jonathan was sitting in front of the fireplace with a glass of soda. He had been true to his word to Cynthia. They both had. Neither had been relying on alcohol. Choice of drink for the moment was soda with lime or lemon depending on the mood. Cam sat down next to him. “Sorry about that. She’s been good for you.” Taking a sip from his glass Jonathan sighed. The weight of this current situation was something he just couldn’t deal with, it was going to be another sleepless night. 

“Are you going to be okay with all of this? I mean, having Kay here with me tonight? Or do you need a brotherly confessor? Do you need to talk? I’m here for you if you do.” And he would, he would do anything he could for his brother.

“I think you’ve done more than enough Cam. I appreciate it but, this is all on me. I have to find a way to be in my own skin and to live with it. Just haven’t gotten there yet. Why should you suffer? It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you happy - I think the last time was with Lexi, before she broke your heart.” Cameron was thinking about that; his brother was right. This was the first time in years he felt complete. He was happy and Kay was the reason. After the last year of pain and health issues he hadn’t had time to realize how screwed up he had been.

Counselling after the stroke with Dr. Goodman had actually helped. He discovered that he really didn’t like himself all that much and that was the rationale he had used to keep himself at arm’s length where women were concerned. When that light bulb turned on, he finally accepted he had feelings, deep seated feelings towards his partner Kay Daniels. She made it tough to ignore it; sticking through everything with him. Dina had enlightened him of what she went through on his account, spending countless nights at his bedside waiting for him to regain consciousness. It only made his love for her cement itself.

When it was all said and done, he had hoped that Jonathan was finding peace as well. From his perspective that is what he saw or, maybe it's only what he wanted to see. It was a lie. Obviously, the pain was still locking him in the past. It was one of the reasons as to why he was going to go the distance with him on this. No matter the cost, no matter the consequence. It’s what he had to do.

He didn’t think Jonathan realized how much the team cared. Damaged and broken, he wasn’t the same person he was two years ago. Then, he may have been unhappy but he was okay with himself. He had relationships; interests and enjoyed some of the perks of their shared life. Now it seemed he was lurching along. Travelling and collecting the hidden acquisitions, keeping distant and not engaged. Cameron had insisted he help with designing and engineering for the new production. As a group they convinced him to perform. It had been a struggle; he managed but something was definitely missing. 

Cameron didn’t know how to break through to help him with it. This upcoming meeting could be the spark to ignite his healing. 

He was certain there was going to be a permanent addition to their little family. There was no way in hell that Jonathan would abandon his kid, under any circumstances. And, that was how it should be and he would make certain the child would find a home with them.

Kay was looking out the big window towards the valley. The lights of Las Vegas enthralled her. This was the first time she had visited this city and now she was planning to live here for the next three months. She was doing it for Cameron. When he told her about the showcase and that the Wynn had proposed a three-month run, she was stunned. Of course, she realized the celebrity of Cameron intellectually but, now it was real. 

It had been a learning curve for her dealing with the press and fans coming up whenever they were together in New York. He rolled with it, even with his precarious health issues. He was always ready with a smile and gracious when asked to take a picture. She would step back and watch. 

They had been here only a couple of days and the difference from New York was evident. Even when they accompanied the twins into the casino with extra security there had been a mob scene. The celebrity was more than she had bargained for. It took her breath away.

She noticed Jonathan was not good with it, the eyes gave it away. He didn’t like the limelight. If it was possible, he appeared to shrink away from the fans. He didn’t say anything when a microphone would be pushed into his face; turning away from any personal contact. In comparison, Cameron welcomed it, all of it. A superstar magician is a big draw in this town. Her hope was that she could get used to it, she had better if she wanted this relationship and she wanted, needed it.

“He’s having some issues with this whole thing Kay. Sorry about all of this. We’ll figure it out. Things will be better.” He was trying not to worry, his tone light, hiding his feelings. This was nothing new. Both twins were frustratingly private. It had gotten better but it was still there shadowing their lives.

“Now, where were we?” He closed the door softly and came over to her, joining her gazing out on the bright lights. His dorky smile was back, the one that made her heart sing. It had returned since he touched down in Vegas. He had missed it. An arm found its way down her back as he pulled her around to face him. He had met her lips in a convoluted trip down her throat and back again when there was a pounding on the outside door of the penthouse. “What the friggin’ hell.” Fortunately, they were both still dressed.

Reluctantly they left the bedroom, meeting up with Jonathan as he too came out to see what was going on. More pounding. Sharing a quick glance, the twins saw Kay pull her gun from the small of her back. Nodding to the brothers she took a stance just inside of the door. 

Jonathan’s eyes grew large as he looked through the peephole. With a long-practiced smirk, he turned to his brother. “Mmmm...I think it’s for you Cammy. Lower the gun Kay, it won’t be necessary.” Cam frowned at the strange nickname and looked through the peephole. 

“Oh, for crying out loud. Call security.” Kay was looking between the brothers. 

“Who is it? Why do we need security?” Cameron was smiling. It had been awhile since he had this happened. 

“Groupies….” Kay’s eyes widened as she holstered the gun.

“Groupies?? For a magician?” He shrugged. More pounding and they could now hear giggling and a few squeals. She looked out and started to laugh. “They can’t be more than teenagers Cam!” 

“How did they actually get up here? With the security we have in place, they shouldn’t have been able to get onto this floor, never mind get to our door.” Jonathan had a point and it was a concern.

“Well...let’s see what I can find out.” 

“Security. Ladies, could you please follow this gentleman here. This floor is restricted.” More sighs, giggles and squeals. A few “but can’t we see him?” and “isn’t he just dreamy?” drifted through the door as it slowly dissipated as the group was led away. Opening the door, Cam popped his head out.

“Guys.…guys, it’s okay; I have some pictures for them. These special young ladies managed to skirt the system, I think they deserve a little reward.” He flashed them his best smile. The girls rushed towards the door squealing in delight. Kay watched patiently while he complimented each of the young women, taking selfies with each of them. 

It didn’t take long and he was adamant to treat his fans with courtesy. He wouldn’t be who he was without his public. He was known for being gracious and accommodating; one of the very few celebrities who would tolerate the attention, regardless how he was feeling. “Before you go girls…” They turned looking in adoration at the object of their passion. “How did you happen to sneak up here in the first place? That’s is truly impressive; I venture it would warrant a ‘ta da’.” Flashing another smile, eyes twinkling, Kay stifled a ‘jeez’. More giggles. One of the smaller ones stepped forward. 

“I figured it out.”

“You did? And how, pray tell, did you do that…?” She blushed a bright red bordering on orange.

“I’m Cathy and my mom works downstairs in laundry. We hid in the maid’s trolley. It was easy.” Another smile and a frown directed towards the security guard standing watch.

“Well that is truly amazing! Have a great time at the show tomorrow.” The small faces all deflated, they squirmed and were obviously embarrassed. “You DO have tickets DON’T you?” He had suspected as much. Quickly he pulled out a handful of VIP passes from his jacket pocket, handing them out to each of the enthralled fangirls. “Okay I have to go now, so this gentleman will take you back downstairs. Thank you for coming for a visit.” 

Cam gave it a few more minutes and then closed the door when he was sure the security officer had ushered them into the elevator.

The guard returned to apologize. “No problem. Thank you for taking care of the young ladies, appreciate it. Please have that little loophole looked after and no one is responsible if you get my meaning. The mother does not lose her job, no one has to be held accountable….this time. Have a good night.” He pulled the door shut, turning to Jonathan and Kay with a “what can you do” expression. Jonathan was shaking his head and smirking.

“You know you love it. I’m going back to my room. See you in the morning.” Tromping off, they waited as they heard his door close and the noise of a lock being engaged. With a sly expression flooding his face he turned his attention towards Kay.


	4. Chapter 4

“Finally, more or less alone? Are you sleepy, tired, hungry? Or….” The suggestion was there and she was more than willing. He was slowly advancing towards her, removing his clothing as he went. He had kicked off his loafers at the door, followed by his suit jacket which how resided in a crumbled heap just behind the lounger.

Unhurriedly he started unbuttoning his shirt, exposing the wisps of curly light brown hair and his toned abdomen; slowly closing the distance between them. The faint scars sustained in the fights over the past year appeared as small lines where the openings in his fair skin had been sealed with medical glue. She knew every inch of him and where the blemishes resided. Most had stories attached, some horrendous. Others were souvenirs from his instruction in the art of magic. The shirt had found its way to the rug. He was unbuckling his belt, the jeans peeled off and left as he made his way to her.

Eyes rounded when she realized he was wearing the silk boxers she had purchased as a joke. She had found them in a novelty store that had paraphernalia associated with Cameron Black. The front was emboldened with “NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE” and “TA DA” scrawled along the backside. She muffled a small giggle. He returned the giggle with a small bow and stepped out of the confining boxers.

She felt her face heat up, the blush spreading. 

She had removed her jacket and started to unbutton her mauve silk blouse but his impromptu striptease had stayed her hands, allowing herself to enjoy the show. Her blush deepened spreading beyond her cheeks and down her throat, this whole display had for some reason made her self-conscious. 

Touching her ever so lightly, he carefully and seductively finished the task of unbuttoning her shirt. Pushing it off her shoulders, kissing as he went making her quiver and shudder. His touch was feather light, tracing circles around the outline of her breasts still confined within her bra. She couldn’t remember why she had chosen this bra. It was sluttier than anything she had ever owned; black lace with peekaboo windows. Her nipples were hardening in anticipation. Her back was now pushing against the door, the smooth polished wood making her skin tingle. Sensations of the coolness raised goosebumps along the exposed skin. The front hook posed no problem as he flicked it open, pulling the silk and lace away. Pressing closer to her, his body made contact. He slipped her out of her linen slacks and kicked them away; her heard the pistol still in his holster thud on the rug. 

Her breath was coming in hitching stutters. Rubbing his entire body over hers, the fine hairs were standing on end. Her thong quickly joined the discarded clothing. Kneeling in front of her he started kissing and nibbling the inside of her thighs. She was trying to stay quiet, it was hard enough allowing this to happen out here in the living room exposed, Jonathan could come in at any moment. She tried to tell him. What if the groupies came back? Security had keys to the penthouse, what…. He shushed her. “Doesn’t it make it more exciting?” Just think of it Kay….” That was the problem, she was thinking about it until he arrived at her sex. Stopping he looked up at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

He felt her vibrate with anticipatory excitement. Parting her lips, he blew softly, she was wet and ready. She bit back a moan as she felt his tongue caress and taste her. Grabbing onto his hair she hung on as she rode the wave of feeling. His lips spread into a smile and then he intensified the motion pushing and probing finding her clit. “Oh God,...yes.” She couldn’t stop it, she got louder the more he probed. Just before she came yet again, he stopped and stood. He was hard and ready. She expected to be pushed through the door and onto the bed. Before she understood what he was planning, he’d picked her up and positioned her so she was wrapped around his waist. She felt it as he entered her easily, they fit so perfectly. 

Intense and sensual he started to slowly move his hips. Finding his rhythm and she tightened her legs around him. The thrusts became urgent and stronger, he was lost in his all-consuming need, and she followed in her own wave of desire. Time stopped, it was only them, they weren’t in the middle of the suite’s living room, not in Vegas and no one else existed. They were on a cloud of sensual completion. Her cries were getting more urgent, louder. She gave up trying to stifle it.

“Cam….Cam”. She was smoothing his hair back. They were still standing against the door of the bedroom. He was breathing hard, the sheen of sweat glistening over his biceps. “We should go to bed.” She kissed the heated flesh of his forehead. Somehow, he managed to turn the knob and stagger through, kicking the door closed, with Kay still wrapped around him. Kissing her he sat with her still draped around him on the corner edge of the bed. She tried to pull away but he kept her where she was. He moved slowly but purposefully without withdrawing, until she was under him. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders while he stood with his knees braced against the mattress; she lay back enjoying the movement, closing her eyes. A shattering explosion of tactual sensation sent her over the top. She heard herself scream and moan, she had never felt this before. Wanting and not wanting at the same time. He had continued thrusting but included one of his fingers alongside of his shaft probing searching for her g-spot. The feeling of joy for her, completed his quest. Her enjoyment was paramount. Pushing her towards another climax, he withdrew and pushed a few more times with his finger giving her yet another orgasm. The crest peaked and she drifted back into his comforting arms. Completely relaxed she was floating and just wanted to bask in the release. Her eyes fluttered open when he entered her again. It was frenzied, the intensity was more than urgent, it didn’t take him long to achieve his completion. Amazed she had another climax before completely losing herself. 

Cameron, breathing hard moved to one side caressing the long curve of her spine, cupping her heaving breasts and lightly rubbing her neck with his chin, tickling and scratching with his whiskers. Her exhales were mingled with contended moans of pleasure.

“Oh, for God’s sake.” Jonathan could hear them through Cameron’s bedroom, the living room wall and his own locked bedroom door. He tried to ignore it by placing a pillow over his head. “You aren’t a hormonal teenager Cam.” 

He was happy for his brother but, good lord. He looked over at the clock. “Two bloody hours, ACK!”

Hearing Jonathan moving around in the breakfast nook, they were slow to get up, wanted to revel in each other. She woke with a smile on her face to meet Cameron’s own. Somehow, they had managed to get a quilt over them during the night. It was warm and safe. 

Wrapped in the soft fleece robes of the Wynn, they came out hand in hand, to get coffee. His brother was on the phone, calling the concierge of the hotel. “No, they have to be noise cancelling. Yes, no I don’t care how much, just need them tonight. Charge it to Deception… Nothing Is Impossible account. Yeah, you too.” Kay was turning a beautiful shade of crimson. Cam tightened his grip on her hand and hit Jonathan on the back of his head as he passed him on the way to the pot of coffee.

“Dick.” 

“Back at you bro.” 

Dina arrived shortly after ten with an update of the progress for the evening’s performance. She had been fretting about Jonathan’s state and wanted to see for herself, just in case they would have to fit in some last-minute changes. Kay had taken a quick shower and left for her shift at the Las Vegas field office. She hadn’t been able to look at Jonathan since the phone call, it had been awkward and uncomfortable. Cameron had told her not to worry about it and he’d see her after the show for a late dinner.

He was reading through the reviews of opening night. As a whole they were great. There were usually a couple of reviewers pointing out obvious issues or misses. This morning there was only one, a small article in the Las Vegas Gazette. He read it twice before he looked at Dina and Jonathan. “Did you see this?” Showing them the article Jonathan shrugged.

“So what else is new? You’ve always had a few bad reviews. So, what?” Dina just gave a small smirk and a shake of her head.

“This reporter noticed something was wrong. Mark my words she’s not gonna let it go. ‘The brother seemed to have some kind of mental breakdown at the end of the show. Will he be able to continue? Time will tell.’ That sounds like she’s going to dig until she finds something, anything. We don’t need that kind of press Jon.”

Shrugging his shoulders. “So, what, I go on just like it’s been planned. It won’t be a problem.” He shoved a piece of toast into his mouth and stared defiantly at his brother. Swallowing he took a sip of his coffee. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m fine….” Cam’s eyebrows raised in a crooked question. “I’m fine...or, I will be.” 

Cameron wasn’t so sure. He knew his brother and he was waiting for the invariable collapse. He didn’t know when it was going to happen, but it was going to. He would, of course, try to ease the complications of that happening but let’s face it; they’d been through a year and half of hell and it didn’t look like it was going to change anytime soon.

“Gunter and Jordan will be coming by before noon today. They want to go over some changes with the Houdini Escape Cam.” He nodded without actually verbally agreeing. Things were progressing as they usually did. Getting up from the nook, Jonathan turned and walked towards the balcony. The whizz and crackle of the shot was heard rather than seen. Something hit his shoulder hard. The explosion of pain bloomed through his upper body, throwing him backwards into the room.

“Jon….Jonathan!!” Dina and Cameron scrambled towards Jonathan as he fell to the floor in a heap, twisted like a rag doll. “Jon….are you okay?” Cam turned him over and was frantically searching his brother’s body. Blood was spurting and spreading across his shoulder and dripping down his shirt soaking into the rug. 

Something was wrong. He felt like time had slowed down and he was moving in slow motion. A sizzling sound, a smell of burnt flesh, the thud against his upper body, his knees buckling under him.

Focusing on his brother’s face, time started to speed up and then the excruciating agony assaulted his brain, making the connection; a searing fire running through his arm, he croaked out a raspy sound. “Someone shot me!!” 

“Looks like…..Dina call security, and an ambulance!” The blood wasn’t stopping. Jonathan as ashen and didn’t look good. A pounding at the door and Casino Security came rushing into the room. The frantic activity faded into the background. Cameron was trying to stem gushing blood by applying pressure; he put his full weight behind it without stemming the streaming red arterial flow from the wound. Jonathan was starting to drift, he was overwhelmingly sleepy. “Jon….Jon stay awake, stay with me. You have to stay awake….help is coming.” He was losing his focus; Cam’s face was fading….he was really tired. He wanted to close his eyes and just get a few more minutes of sleep.

“This way, he’s over here.” Dina brought the paramedics into the living room and they started assessing. Placing an oxygen mask over Jonathan’s face they applied a pressure dressing to the arm. Cam noticed the bandage didn’t stop the bleeding. Strapped to the gurney, a trail of blood left as they rushed through the corridors of the hotel; with Cam and Dina following closely behind them. Security shadowed the group, alert to any threats. 

Sirens blaring, the ambulance pulled away from the hotel entrance and the milling mob that had gathered to see what was going on. “Jon….Jon, I’m right here, you’ll be fine.” Cameron was desperate, Jon had closed his eyes and nothing seemed to get him to open them. Dina followed, with security; there was only room for one in the back of the ambulance. She was praying the entire way.

Arriving at Mountainview Hospital, Cam was shaky, he’d been hanging onto his brother’s hand; it had become limp and cold, really cold. Stumbling along, trying to keep up with the paramedics, he wouldn’t let go. Doctors and nurses surrounded the gurney, trying to push him aside. He didn’t pay any attention. “No….I’m not leaving him, live with it.” 

It was a trial for Cameron, he just couldn’t let go. Dina gently pried his hand from Jonathan’s and led him to a chair outside of the surgical wing. She understood, he was the one on the other side of these scenarios, the one that got hurt. He didn’t know how to react to this.

It was a gunshot, FBI was called in. Kay Daniels arrived and was flabbergasted to find the Black twins, again in the middle of it. How it happened she didn’t know yet but would get to the bottom of it. 

Finding Cam sitting with Dina in the small waiting room, she approached them. When he saw Kay, their eyes met and he stood making his way over to her. “What happened?” She was doing her agent thing. He was confused, she was there in an official capacity. If he had thought about it, he would have understood, she was the agency’s liaison. They were still under protective custody. The Las Vegas office would not know of the personal entanglements between them. If they had, Kay would most definitely not be the agent in charge. They moved over to the small consulting room and closed the door. “How did this happen Cam?” He was mindlessly wiping his hands against his jeans. It was going to be miserable trying to get out the bloodstains.

“He was just looking out the window, the big one we were admiring the view from last night.” His voice was choking as he told her of the events. “He didn’t even realize he’d been hit. He flew back - there was so much blood Kay….” She felt his pain; wanting to comfort him but holding back. It was necessary. Hoping he understood, if she was going to be able to work the case it had to be done in a professional manner. Instinctively, he didn’t try to hold her. Staring ahead he told her what he saw, he was in shock. Handing him a slip of paper, she went to take Dina’s statement. 

“I’ll see you at the penthouse in a couple of hours. Don’t worry. Love you.” He sighed. Returning to his chair next to Dina he put his head in his hands and wept. It wasn’t fair, none of this was fair. How could this all happen in such a short time? They’d done their time, was this penance for something some ancestor began? Dina was putting a comforting arm around his shoulders, trying to give what support she could.

“Mr. Black?” A young nurse was standing in front of him holding a clipboard and a pen.” “Mr. Black...I need your signature on these forms please.” Not really reading them, he signed and handed them back to her. Before she managed to leave the area, he cleared his throat.

“When will we know?” She looked at him with a well-practiced and used sympathetic expression.

“Not long, Dr. Sandhu should be coming out to see you shortly. Don’t worry, he’s in good hands.” Then she was gone.

Gunter and Jordan arrived about thirty minutes later. Both looked worried and frazzled. “What in God’s name?” The big set designer was coming close to losing it. “How …. Why?” He took up his normal stance, keeping watch over his twins. A soothing presence. He may be big and gruff but Cam was forever thankful for the big guy. 

He was tired of answering questions. He’d been hounded since arriving at the ER. Dina had finally managed to get the security to understand and keep the press, fans and curious onlookers away. The first hour had been a nightmare. He just shook his head.

“I don’t know...call Jordan’s parents. I want him back in Toronto before the night is over. You understand me?” Jordan was going to argue until he looked at his guardian. There was going to be no reprieve, he was serious. He would have to go. Jordan understood that. He would wait and as soon as he could, he was going to come back. Almost eighteen; he wanted to be here for Jonathan. He had weathered the last year with all the crap Cameron had gone through. He wanted to be near just in case something terrible happened to Jonathan. He cared a lot more than they knew, they were like parents, people who meant the world to him, even if he didn’t show it.

Dr. Isabel Sandhu was a petite woman. She was the best ER surgical intern on staff at Mountainview. Dressed in green scrubs she removed her face mask and looked at the clipboard she was handed. She recognized Jonathan Black, or at least one of the infamous Black twins, when she entered the surgical theatre. It had been the talk of Vegas, the return of Cameron Black but with his brother this time, the invisible twin. Talk at the hospital was non-stop. There was speculation and reiteration of the events that had led up to the new show. Black was a superstar and Vegas was like a second home. At least it was two years ago.

When the announcement had come the tickets were sold out within minutes, for the entire three-month run. Sandhu wasn’t sure it was the novelty of the extra twin or because it was a return of one of their own. She had tried to get tickets without success and was resigned to the fact she would have to wait to see them. That was until she got the call this morning and walked into her surgery.

It was a shock; the bullet had nicked his brachial artery. It had been touch and go during the procedure to remove the bullet. He was bleeding out and they had quite the time suturing the shredded vessels in his arm. She wasn’t confident he would regain full function. This was going to be difficult. From her understanding the brothers had some serious problems the last year. She hated this part of the job; taking a deep breath, she pushed through the swinging door and went to give the update.

“Jonathan Black’s family?” The doctor entered and strode towards the group. She was small, dark hair, dark eyes; with an air of authority and a look Cameron couldn’t read. That could have been for the turmoil of his jumbled thoughts, Cameron rose to his feet and stared at her.

“So...how’s my brother?” She explained what the procedure had entailed and the outcome.

“I’ve done all I can. My suggestion is that he be transferred to Nevada University Medical Centre, that institution is the gold standard in gunshot survival rates. As soon as possible; that would be my advice; for the best possible outcome.” Direct and straight to the point, no sugar coating, he appreciated it. Nodding towards Dina, she understood and started the co-ordination to get the transfer done. 

“Can I see him?” He followed the doctor to intensive care. It was odd for him, usually he was the one in the bed. It was an incongruous feeling for him. 

Jonathan was still being monitored closely in recovery. His arm was in traction but he was looking at him when they entered. Still a bit groggy he smiled and tried to give Cam a thumbs up. Cam’s relief was obvious. “Thank God Jon.” 

Jonathan was trying to concentrate but the anesthesia was still having an effect on him. Cameron had a look of both concern and relief flooding his face. When he spoke, it felt like his tongue was coated in peanut butter, making him slur is words but he had hoped that Cam understood. “Need to de...al with cha...te.” Nodding off, his brother did understand.

“You idiot….now?” Jonathan was already snoring slightly. Cameron was happy his twin was going to be okay; at least he thought he was going to be okay. Touching his brother’s forehead, he patted him gently before exiting the ward, running into Dina. She looked worried. “What? Is there a problem?” Shaking her head in the affirmative, Cam rubbed his head in exasperation. “Okay, now what?” 

“Problem with the casino, they’re not happy. I told them there had been an accident and that Jonathan wouldn’t be performing. I told them you would, of course, continue with the showcase. You’re going to have to talk to them Cam.”

“That’s ridiculous, why would they care? I was here for a year performing every night, alone. Or, at least they thought I was alone.” He didn’t think it would a problem. 

“They say you’ve been billed as the Black Twins - false advertising or something.” Cameron could see the point. 

“Call a press conference, I’ll deal with it. Make it for….” He looked at his phone for the time. “Six, just before the show...oh shit, I have to get back to the suite, Kay’s waiting for me.” He ran off towards the door, security following close behind him. Dina just looked on with a vague sense of Deja Vu. Gunter and Jordan decided to stay for a while on the off-chance Jonathan would wake up. Someone should be here for him.

He made it back to the casino in record time. Sprinting for the elevator he ran past a group of fans waiting in the lobby. Security had to corral the group to allow the magician to close the elevator doors. The bodyguards were having a hard time keeping up with the illusionist. The floor dinged at the penthouse. Cam tried to smooth his hair and straighten his shirt before entering.

Kay was bending over the spot where Jonathan had fallen, the bloodstain was so large, Cam was shocked. He remembered the gushing red and trying to stem the flow. He looked down at his hands and realized he still hadn’t fully washed his brother’s blood from them. He cringed. Things had gone so fast, there was a vague memory of grabbing a towel as he followed the gurney out. His jeans were a lost cause, absolutely drenched in dried rust colored blood.

Kay looked up and a small sad smile found its way onto her face. “The forensic team has done their thing; I’ve called the maintenance department to have this cleaned up.” There was a board hung over the window where the bullet hit, shattering the glass. Kay noticed him staring. “They’ll have it replaced before tomorrow morning.” Smiling his thanks, he sighed and plopped down on one of the chairs. Kay joined him.

“Well….more complications. I’m going to do a press conference at six tonight, before the show. It’s obvious Jonathan won’t be able to perform for the foreseeable future.” She frowned at that. “And there’s a problem with the Wynn, something about false advertising. They’re making a stink.” She didn’t understand the workings of this end of the process. Dina handled all this nonsense. Wouldn’t there be some kind of insurance in a case like this? It wasn’t that Jonathan didn’t want to perform, well that was maybe a bit generous, but this was not deliberate. He had been shot for Christ’s sake.

Cameron got it; the Casino was worried about the bottom line. He would rectify that once he managed to get a handle on everything. He could afford it, that wasn’t the problem. He was more concerned as to who took a shot at Jon. Kay, on the other hand, was seriously considering the possibility that the intended target was Cameron and not his twin.

Tallis had returned to the hotel room she had with Decker. She placed the gym bag on the bed. Her partner just looked up and then returned to watching the news broadcast. The anchor was reporting on a “shooting at the Wynn” this morning. At present, there was no information as to the status of the one casualty. There would be an update as the station received reports from the Las Vegas police. He looked over at the woman. “So, you missed….again?” She was pissed. 

“No, I did not miss. I hit him, just don’t know how badly, the wind was off. I had to ditch as soon as I took the shot.” 

“He’s not going to be happy. He’s been calling every ten minutes wanting an update; you can answer next time he calls.” Rolling her eyes, that wasn’t a conversation she was looking forward to. The coordinator could be unreasonable and they still didn’t know where Charlotte was. It was going to be hard trying to explain that Charlotte had left the previous night saying she was going to end it and never returning; putting the whole operation in question. 

Tallis didn’t know how the coordinator would take the news she’d missed the shot. She was a sharpshooter, had the top of the line sniper rifle and a smart bullet but a lot still counted on her skills. 

Take out Cameron Black; personally, this was her third try. He would not tolerate another excuse but, the magician seemed to have nine lives. The worse of it was she couldn’t even tell them how badly he’d been hit. Vegas, notorious for keeping secrets, made it impossible to know; they would have to wait along with the rest of the public.

“BREAKING NEWS. There will be a press release from the Wynn regarding this morning’s shooting. We will report live at 6.” Frustrated with all of this, she’d had enough. All she desired was to collect the remainder of her fee and then she was going to disappear. The magician was just too much damn trouble. 

And, the brother, well that was something else altogether. Charlotte’s obsession; as her delivery date approached, had escalated into a constant stream of ranting, moaning and crying. 

She and Charlotte had been together for years. The girl had always been a little off but they worked well together. Graduating from medical school in the bottom of her class; her degree had allowed her to practice medicine for a couple of years before she found her calling. The dead; never talked back, no complaints and she could work alone. That had suited her just fine; until the day Charlotte had come into her life.

That day she had to discuss her findings to the family with regards to an autopsy, the supervisor had decided it was time she pulled her weight. Tallis dreaded it, postponing until the last possible moment. Charlotte was waiting in the anterior room. No tears, taking the news as if she was being read a ‘to do’ list. Tallis had assumed it was the shock, it was the only family the woman had left and she had to inform her finding of homicide. 

She offered her a coffee in the break room. Not knowing the procedures in such a case Tallis had felt maybe trying to talk to her would help. Instead the conversation turned into more of let’s get to know each other, not even mentioning the reason she was there in the first place. They had a lot in common including a deep-seated hate for authority. Charlotte had a plan, intriguing and exciting. It was nice to have someone she could chat with, understand her. The association eventually turned into maybe not friendship but, a partnership. 

It was day like any other when it changed. She never did understand fully what had triggered it. Charlotte’s regular rant turned towards a magician. Tallis thought she recognized the name and couldn’t grasp why the change. When challenged it had something to do with him living a lie, yadda yadda and so forth. It should have given her a warning that there was a serious mental break happening but, Tallis decided to ignore it. 

It had been an accident really, when she discovered the truth that had been hidden from her. Arriving at Charlotte’s apartment in the Upper East Side unannounced, after a particularly bad day at the morgue; she walked in on the woman calmly counting out money, lots of money. The prone body of a man was tied up on the floor in the corner. When the explanation came, instead of being repulsed, after a short period of indecision Tallis decided to follow Charlotte. They were going to tear down the system. In the process Charlotte wanted revenge, reparation for past injustices, starting with Cameron Black, the magician she’d been obsessing about for the past few years. 

The ultimate reasons behind it didn’t concern her, there was money to be made. Never having enough to do what she wanted, always having the scrimp and save, this looked like an opportunity she couldn’t pass up.

It didn’t take long to realize that Charlotte had absolutely no “off button”. She killed. It didn’t affect her in any way that she could fathom. Her day job provided the means, procurement of corpses or disposing of bodies was the extent of it, in the beginning. 

She was an avid shooter, taking up the hobby when she was just a teenager. Eventually the skill came in handy, becoming an integral part of the enterprise. 

Thinking back Tallis knew the moment this clusterfuck had started. A mission involving Jonathan Black, an invisible brother to her nemesis Cameron.

What she could extrapolate from Charlotte’s ramblings, Jonathan was the twin she had met when they were younger. Something had set off the boy’s father, forbidding any communication between the two. Apparently, cornering the boy after a show one evening, she found after all they shared, it was if he didn’t recognize her, not giving her the chance to speak to him. Tallis had guessed, rightly so, that was the instigation for the frame up. She wanted to destroy the boy, the father’s legacy and take back some kind of book or journal she’d heard about. It would give her everything. Realizing then that there were two of them, changed nothing, it was too late. The damage had already been done. The plan was in full swing.

It was disturbing to see, Charlotte started to re-evaluate. Deciding it was time to win Jonathan over to her way of thinking. Free him of his pesky brother, start living his own life. Well she managed that to some extent, if what Charlotte told her about their activities was any indication. 

Then the deception, they tricked her friend. Being caught and incarcerated had not hindered her, she was free within days.

They were now dealing with the results of the ensuing craziness when she found she was pregnant with Jonathan’s brat. Tallis knew every man Charlotte had been with; it had to be his.

She hated Jonathan. And Cameron. Actually, everything about the whole deception team; nothing but trouble. 

Before this all started, they were a good team. Decker was a dullard but efficient. The coordinator was exceptional in procuring anything and everything that was needed, and managing to protect them. How, she wasn’t entirely sure. But, what did it matter, they were doing well. Lots of cash and freedom to do what they would

Until now; everything was in turmoil, they didn’t know where Charlotte was. Take out Cameron Black was the last initiative. It was decided, until Charlotte was found, they would act as they normally would. 

She just had to hope she managed to hit her target.

The assembled mass of news agencies, tv and entertainment shows were milling in the lobby of the Wynn. Discussions with management were extensive and exhausting; resulting in the agreement that Cameron would continue with the run of the show until such time as Jonathan was capable of returning. 

It had been a hard-fought negotiation. He didn’t want the fans to lose out, the casino didn’t want to give refunds, the show had sold out, they would experience a financial disaster. After an hour of haggling back and forth Cameron managed to work out an acceptable alternative. If it worked, the fans would have a choice, redeem their tickets, come to a show or they could wait for a future production, to be decided at a later date. Cameron would make arrangements to produce another show to compensate and the Black trust would cover all future costs associated with that show. 

He didn’t think anyone would actually cash in for a refund; it being his experience that his fans were nothing if not loyal. This was his way to reward them for their support.

The press release was to mitigate fall out. At least that was the hope, a reduced schedule had to be worked out. Realistically he couldn’t perform the daily show, take care of Jonathan’s medical needs and try and find out why they had been targeted. All of that with ever present security following him night and day. 

The money didn’t concern him or Jonathan, more than willing to cover the wage shortfall for his and the casino’s employees. None of them were responsible for any of this.

Clearing his throat and stepping up to the podium he read out a short statement explaining what had happened earlier in the day and the current medical status of his brother Cameron Black. Dina did a quick side glance at her boss. What? He went on to advise that he would complete the show’s run but on a reduced schedule and that tickets would be honored at a future date, if required. Thanking everyone for their attendance he refused to take any questions. Pushing his way through the throng of people and microphones being shoved into his face, Cameron was not taking any chances someone would figure out what was going on.

It had been excruciatingly frustrating to explain his reasons to the Manager of the Wynn. It took most of the meeting, until he brought in Kay to explain the ramifications and as to the why. After that he had to arrange, and pay off a few key people at Nevada’s University Medical Centre to admit “Cameron Black” into their facility for rehabilitation.


	5. Chapter 5

“What the hell was that?!” Dina was following Cameron into the hotel. “What are you doing?” He was looking at his producer imploring her to keep it down until they got to the room. Dina was a bit slow but shut up, until they closed the door to the penthouse. “Cam what are you doing?” He was pacing back and forth. A knock on the door and the two FBI agents entered, ensuring the lock was in place before they spoke.

“Okay we have security at the Medical Centre, just in case another attempt is made.” Continuing to pace back and forth, with Dina trying to get his attention, he was trying to force himself to calm down. Finally, she stood in front of his pacing form, requiring him to stop.

“What are you doing Cam?” He had come up with this plan with Kay earlier. They had reasoned that the shot was meant for him and not Jonathan. When discussing the difficulty and what had more than likely happened, they came to the realization whoever was taking the shot had mistaken Jonathan for Cam. Since the beginning two years ago, the target had always been Cameron. Jonathan was framed in error. Cameron was the one that was to be incarcerated. Even the plan in the sanctuary had been for him to die. The failed shooting in New York was meant for him. 

Someone was determined to get him out of the way, upping their game. It was a difficult shot at best. The forensics team had figured that it was approximately made from 2200 yards, not quite the world record but it meant whoever was behind it was deadly. 

The best way to ensure some kind of safety was for the twins to switch identities again. There had been no time to inform the others so, Cameron made the decision and went with it. 

He had a hard time convincing the Manager here at the Wynn of the importance of the deception. Kay had come on board explaining the circumstances, the full situation surrounding the twins and the attempt on their lives, starting when they first arrived in Las Vegas. 

Security was being stepped up at the casino as well. They weren’t going to allow Cameron to be in any way shape or form exposed again. He was going to have a bodyguard twenty-four seven. Dina, Gunter and Jordan were also going to be assigned protection; no one was sure exactly who was behind it. There were suspicions but nothing concrete.

It wasn’t Charlotte, they were fairly certain of that. But that didn’t eliminate the others of her crew. It could be the Vale, or one the cabals within that organization. Maybe it was someone else, no one knew for sure.

Cam’s own thoughts didn’t allow him to believe it was the Vale, it was his uncle and they did have Charlotte. Damn he’d forgotten about that - he would have to go to the meeting with his half-sister. 

Something else to be disquieted about. Damn it, could he be convincing? She figured it out the last time. It had taken her a while but she did notice the difference between them. Would she now or, was she too far gone?

A knock at the door announced the arrival of Gunter and Jordan. The boy was still with the big set designer. He was booked on a flight home early the next morning. To ensure the boy’s safe return to his family, Cameron arranged to have a bodyguard accompany him on the plane. After explaining the situation Gunter gruffly took his responsibility even closer to his chest, grabbing the young man by the shoulders, reassuring the twin he would personally supervise, Jordan would be on that plane at six the next morning. 

When the security team arrived, it was decided until further notice; they were all to stay in the penthouse until new accommodations could be acquired. Dina reminded him he would have to be on stage in fifteen minutes. 

“I thought you had a revised schedule made for the show Cam?” Mike was standing in a “ready” stance near the door. 

“I do...just I have to do tonight. No way to cancel with such short notice. I’m only going to be doing two nights a week and a matinee each weekend for the next month. After that we aren’t sure. I’ll see what can be implemented. Hopefully, by then Jonathan should be out of hospital and we have a handle on what’s going on.” He slipped into his room and quickly changed into his purple suit jacket and grabbed his cards. “I’ll see you guys down there.” He raced through the halls to the service elevator, where security waited to accompany him down.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...DUE TO AN UNFORTUNATE ACCIDENT THIS MORNING CAMERON BLACK IS UNABLE TO PERFORM TONIGHT. PLEASE WELCOME JONATHAN BLACK TO THE STAGE OF THE WYNN.” 

The applause was not the same thunderous reception he normally received. The audience was holding their judgement, to see if the brother was as good as Cameron. It didn’t take long to win them over. He hauled in one of the life-sized cardboard cutouts from the lobby, standing it next to him on stage. Draping his arm companionably over the cardboard shoulders he went on about how his brother was a bit flat at the moment; had a hard time standing up to all the fuss surrounding them. It got laughter and applause. 

He gave his image a quick pat on the back, having it fall face forward, at which he faced the audience and advised them he would gladly continue in place of his compromised brother. 

The first illusion broke through the wall of skepticism. After all he was still Cameron Black. His fans didn’t notice the difference; they just assumed the brother was as adept as Cam. That is, all but one reporter situated in the front row. She was staring hard. She noticed a problem last night with the brother’s performance; it was slight misstep towards the end and then the breakdown right at curtain call. A couple of the other reporters had mentioned something weird going on. There was nothing of note in tonight’s performance. 

She didn’t believe for one minute the brother Jonathan could do a complete turnabout, perform perfectly without one misstep, especially with his brother injured. It didn’t ring true. Her instincts were screaming, something was up and she was going to find out what.

Venturing backstage she saw the extensive security. She’d expected something of the sort but this was unprecedented.

“Miss, you can’t be here.” Throwing her flowing fire-red hair behind her ears she plastered on her best ‘I’m lost’ look and shyly squinted at the security guard. His suit was rumpled and he looked tired to her. He was a father; what looked like a pacifier was sticking out of his back pocket. There was some kind of stain on the shoulder of his jacket that had been rubbed off….baby spit up?

“I’m...sorry, I got turned around. I didn’t mean to do anything wrong sir.” His expression changed to one of concern. She looked young; he had a soft spot for some of the fangirls that came around looking for Cameron. He didn’t understand what had been going on today, his son had decided to regurgitate his morning bottle just as he was leaving for his shift. He hadn’t had time to even change to the spare suit. He had been late, he had to go wash off the stain as best he could before taking his station. 

There was extra security but, this shouldn’t be a problem; he’d just turn her around and point her in the right direction. 

She was calculating how far she could push this. Would he be pliable enough to maybe get to see the magician up close? Just before he pressed his earpiece. “Um….could I get...maybe an autograph? I’m here with my parents for my dad’s birthday. I mean dad is a really big fan. I sort of want to...um, do something for daddy.” His smile sealed it for her. He bent closer to her and spoke quietly.

“Look kid….there’s been some issues today; I don’t know if I can get you in to see Cam….I mean Jonathan.” Ha, she knew it. “If you wait here, I’ll see what I can do for you. No promises okay?” She nodded trying not to show her triumphant smile. She was right, it wasn’t the right brother. She waited, as soon as the guard was out of site she turned and took off. She had a lot of research to do. It was going to be a busy night.

Dina followed the security guy out to where this fan was to be waiting. She would have to let the kid down easy. The autographed photo clutched in her hand, along with the staff itinerary for the next week. At least it would be easier than making sure it went right for 8 shows. “So where is this kid?” The hallway was empty. 

Stammering. “I left her here. She was the cutest, you know, wanted to do something nice for her dad.” Dina’s eyebrow quirked up.

“Sure, she did. And, exactly how old was this kid?” Searching his memory, he wasn’t sure; he had assumed she was a teenager. With a disappointed sigh from the producer. “Just as I thought. Watch it. They do anything to get a scoop. How long have you been doing this?” 

Mike came around the corner looking for her. She let it go, no harm done. Turning back, skirt swishing around her knees, she went to meet the agent. “Don’t let it happen again.”

Jessalyn O’Hara was a tenacious, gifted reporter; fresh and hungry. At the moment she was working for a very small independent entertainment rag. She’d been in Vegas for two months and still hadn’t had one of her exposes published. So far, they had regulated her to reporting on the various shows on the strip. Who, what and where. Her review of the premier of the new Cameron Black extravaganza the previous night had hit the paper. However, the editor had removed a lot of what she had to say, she had tried to get him to allow her to investigate further; something was definitely wrong. He had said no, do your job, don’t go looking for something that isn’t there. 

Headstrong she didn’t let it go. There had been a problem, something happened last night; followed by the shooting this morning. The press conference earlier had indicated that there had been an ‘accident’. How is being shot an accident? When she watched the broadcast the scroll below the transmission indicated it was Jonathan Black; he was introduced as Jonathan. She re-watched that piece ten or fifteen times before she was absolutely certain it was Cameron. There was a story there; she got tickets from a scalper, it cost almost a week’s pay but, she was determined.

On stage it most definitely was not the brother. Her observations from the previous night had shown someone hesitant and not really comfortable in his skin. Making a couple of rookie mistakes with the up-close magic. He stuttered, not a lot but enough she could ninety-nine percent positively tell the man on stage tonight was not him. She had seen Cameron Black perform several times over the years. He had, tells. A lot of smart-ass remarks as he executed his escapes. You could feel his presence, no matter where you were in the room. 

This guy tonight was him. The brother didn’t have that. She reasoned he wouldn’t have, he’d been behind the scenes for like twenty-five years, living in his bigger than life brother’s shadow. But, why the sham? What was going on? She knew there was a story there. It would get her out of review hell, make her life more bearable. But, where to start? Find out which hospital that would be a good place to begin.

As the evening was coming to a close Cameron came out on center stage. “Bring up the lights guys.” Addressing his audience, he bowed once more. “Before you go tonight, you’ve been kind welcoming me in my brother’s shoes.” The huge backscreen flickered into view and the image resolved itself to show Jonathan in his hospital bed. There was no indication of where he was, he smiled. He was trying hard to be ‘Cameron’.

“Thanks guys, for coming tonight. I hope Jonathan did me proud.” Cameron took another bow. “Not withstanding my brother being a ham, I’m sorry about all of this. We thought we would at least let you know how grateful we are for your overwhelming support. I’ll be back as soon as it’s conceivable. Until then remember ‘Nothing Is Impossible’.” The screen went black with a thunderous applause bringing the house down. 

Jessalyn leaving through the back exit rolled her eyes. “Yeah right.”

Cameron, along with his new bodyguard exited the SUV and entered the University Medical Centre. Although the hospital was one of the older medical facilities in the Nevada area, it had just gone through extensive renovations and still looked pristine, fresh, efficient and clean. He pulled his sunglasses over his eyes a little tighter and slouched in the leather jacket. He didn’t like leather, it was hot much too confining, but he was being Johnny. He had to play the part, just in case. They went directly to the ward where Jonathan was. It was the same team that assisted Roy Horn of Siegfried & Roy fame when he had been mauled by a tiger in 2003. 

This facility was top notch, dealing with celebrity most of the time. Their Media Relations Department would assist in the long run; nothing would be released by Cameron or his team from this point on. The medical personnel knew the drill and would ensure patient confidentiality. 

“You’re looking a hell of a lot better than the last time I saw you Jon. You did good last night; the fans ate it up.” Jonathan looked up from his unappetizing lunch. He was having a hard time using his left hand to eat, seeing Cam in his leather bomber jacket and his Ray Bans made him drop his spoon.

“What’s this now? Why are you in my good jacket? And wearing my….” Understanding quickly presented itself. “Why are you pretending to be me Cam? What’s going on?”

Cameron quickly outlined what had transpired. He told him what they decided to do, to protect both of them. “Why did you think I had you do that schmaltz at the theatre last night? Kay had signed off on it. And, the Wynn is okay with the re-arrangement.” He had just done what was asked, still under the effects of the surgery, without thinking it through. Now, sorting through all the information, he didn’t like it one bit. 

“How much is it gonna cost us Cam. I know you did something to have the casino go along with this.” 

“Not a problem Jon we have more than enough. It’s a good call, whoever took that shot was after me not you. Its better this way, you can heal and we can take some time to figure things out.” He supposed It could work but his thought had turned to Charlotte and the requested meeting. 

“What about the Vale and Charlotte? I requested a meeting, what are we going to do about that?” Cameron had planned on just going in Jon’s place but that could pose a problem. 

“We can do a computer link up. I go in with Kay for back up, just like we planned. We take the laptop with us so you can still face her. Maybe not in the flesh but close enough to get your closure don’t you think? As for the child, Kay and I can make sure it’s taken care of. When you get out of here, we can do another meet.” It sounded plausible, not exactly what he had envisioned but it could work, it was worth a try. 

“For that to work you’re going to have to be me until you get in the room with her Cam. No one can know it’s you. Especially Charles, what do you think he’d do, if he found out? I mean what if it was the Vale, all of this. Do you think you can do that? I’m usually the one pretending to be you. I’ve had years of practice, you’ve had what a day or two?” Cameron grunted.

“I don’t think it’s Charles. And, we fooled Charlotte at the beginning, that’s all we need. I should be able to pull you off, no problem. So far no one has been the wiser. I did the show last night as you. You were a smash!” They shared a laugh. 

“Okay….okay, I guess it’s a plan. But Cam be careful. At least here I have people around me. You only have a bodyguard and Kay.” Kay looked up at the twin and scowled. “I mean Kay really, you know how Cam can get, I’m just saying only two of you and the bodyguard may not be enough.” Smiling at that she gave him the satisfaction of a nod. 

“I’ll make sure he’s safe, even if I have to tie him up and sit on him.” They stayed a little while longer, with Kay leaving them alone for most of that time. Cameron needed some time with his twin. She went and checked that the security protocols were in place, ensuring that there would be a security team stationed outside of “Cameron’s” room for the duration of his confinement. When it was time to leave, she returned and popped her head in, raising her voice just enough for the nurses to hear. “Cam we’ll see you tomorrow. Jonathan, we have got to get back, let’s go.” 

The medical staff watched as the two visitors left followed closely by the bodyguard. They were used to it. Celebrities were a mainstay in the facility. The strict orders of privacy were very much in place, even more so than normal with Cameron Black. Several of the younger nurses really wanted to sneak a peek and possibly get a picture. Security refused anyone except those explicitly assigned to tend to the magician, a directive from the FBI, causing a stir among the women. It was a bit unprecedented. Even the doctors treating him were vetted before they were allowed access.

Regardless of the tight security it was just a matter of time before a slip up would take place.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessalyn had been calling every clinic, hospital and medical center in the county, including a few as far north as Reno without so much as an inkling of where the injured illusionist had been taken. Looking at her list she returned to a name scrawled across the top. University Medical Centre, she had been sure that’s where he would have been taken. It had a reputation for extraordinary care, especially where celebrities were concerned. If she remembered her history, they treated Tupac when he was gunned down in 1996 and also that magician that had been mauled by one of his own performing animals. 

When she first called, the woman who had answered was all business and basically hung up on her before she even tried her pitch. That was early this morning. Glancing at the clock she realized it was probably after the shift change. It wouldn’t hurt to try her luck again. She felt it was the right choice, her instincts were telling her that’s where he was. 

“University Medical Centre, how may I direct your call?” Great it was a different woman, she sounded much younger. Now to work her magic. 

“I’m calling to check on my friend and boss.” She was flipping through her notes, looking for the Producer’s name. She had seen it earlier. There was hesitancy on the other end of the phone.  
“May I ask who’s calling please, there are strict guidelines Miss?” Jessalyn knew the drill, she could fake it.

“Oh yes sorry. Dina….Dina Clark I produce the shows for Cameron Black. I couldn’t come by today and just wanted to check to see how things were going.” She was hoping that Dina hadn’t come by, she was fairly certain the woman would be coordinating the staffing issues for the show, possibly rearranging schedules and the like. It was a good guess and if it fell flat nothing lost, she’d just have to start over with another avenue.

“Miss Clark, yes I see your name on the approved list. He’s doing just fine. He’ll be starting rehab tomorrow morning, if all proceeds as it should. His brother accompanied by an FBI agent were here earlier to check up on him. The surgery went well, so there should be no permanent damage. I’m sure he’ll fill you in when you come by. Would you like to talk to him? I can arrange to have a phone brought into him for you.” This was more than she had hoped for. So, he was definitely there and was starting rehab tomorrow. “Miss Clark are you still there?” 

“Sorry, just trying to get some of this paperwork completed. You know how it is. No, that’s okay. I’ll be coming tomorrow. Oh, please don’t tell him I was calling asking after him. He’s a bit of a pain when he thinks I’m checking up on him. But, if I don’t who will?” She was laying it on pretty thick but she really didn’t want anyone to get suspicious and this nurse was inexperienced. If she had been in that position, she didn’t think she would have taken the call at face value. 

“No, I won’t do that. It’ll be a nice surprise for your magician. He’s a bit grumpy from what I understand. I guess being shot will do that to a person. Really strange event, don’t you think?” 

“Ms. Duggan, who are you talking to about a patient? You know the rules.” Her supervisor had come up while she was talking to the producer. She looked down at the phone and her notes to double check she had followed the rules. She pointed to the list showing the name Dina Clark, Producer - approved to give out patient status. The supervisor looked at her and grabbed the phone. Jessalyn had already hung up.

“Hello, Miss Clark?” She was greeted by the dial tone. “Ms. Duggan you know the guidelines. How did you know it was Dina Clark?” She looked ashamed, she didn’t, not really other than the woman had introduced herself as such. “How did you make the decision she was indeed Mr. Black’s producer? Your gut? Because she said so?” She was gulping and trying not to the shed the threatening tears. She had only been here for the past month. Graduated just six months ago. This had been a wonderful placement for her and now she may have just screwed it up. “I’m going to put a note on your permanent record. You’re new, but you must be vigilant, the press and fans can be persistent and tricky. Be on your guard. My advice - no one is who they say they are. That way you’re protected and so are our patients. Believe this; it is better for everyone concerned. Let’s hope this doesn’t come back to bite us.” She returned the phone to the receiver, picked up the daily reports and continued on to her office.

“My god they sure are serious around here. Don’t believe anyone, right.” She breathed a sigh of relief. It would not happen again. 

Jessalyn was studying her pages of notes. This was a story, a big one. With the confirmation that he was indeed at the Medical Centre an idea started to form, one to get in and have a one on one. Her boss would not sign off on it; especially after he reprimanded her for the comments she’d included in her copy. He had removed everything but the bare minimum and insisted he proofed all her submissions before they would be published. It was humiliating, she would redeem herself.

She called and asked for a couple of days off to go visit a sick friend. It was going to be without pay but this story would cement her place at the paper. The slight would be forgotten and maybe she’d garner a raise. If it worked that is. 

Did she know anyone at all that could help? Maybe the cleaning staff? Searching her contacts, she came across a name that jumped out at her, a friend she had made years ago. He had relocated to the area about five years back, to find his fortune. She knew he had just come to try his luck at the tables. He was a nice guy, they had been on a few dates back home in Chicago but found it was better to be just friends. 

Over the last couple of years, they had shared phone calls. Always telling her she should try finding work in the valley. It was warm, it was friendly and the cost of living was less than in Chicago. She capitulated after graduation. She had to start somewhere; Las Vegas was as good a place as any. She checked the number.

“Gordon….hi, how are you?” Pleasantly surprised to hear from her, it had been a few months. The last time they had talked she was packing ready to move down to the City. “Thought I’d give you call now that I’m working. Maybe we can go for coffee or grab a quick lunch, catch up?”

“Sure...Jess, I heard you’d found something. Is it what you wanted? Journalism wasn’t it?”

“Well I guess you could say that. I’m low person on the totem pole, just basically who, what and where. Nothing special, but it’s a pay cheque.” She was tapping her fingernails on the phone dreaming about writing this story, getting into something more rewarding.

“How are the hours? Can you get away? When would be a good time?” 

“Oh, anytime that’s good for you Gordo...I’ve got a couple of days off. I haven’t had much of a chance to see the city. You can give me the rundown, if you have time I mean?” They agreed to meet for lunch just a block away from the medical center. This was all working out perfectly. She’d see if she could wheedle her way in. If he wouldn’t, or couldn’t, there were other ways she could get in there, get a pass or key. 

They met, hugged and walked the short distance to a small cafe which served quick lunches, catering to the businesses situated in and around the area. The food was adequate and the conversation was lighthearted, spending time catching up, talking about home.

As they settled back to finish their coffee, she noted the bags around his eyes, his tired expression. Burning the candle at both ends? Stress? She would push a bit; find out what was going on. “So Gord, how’s life, I mean really; man, you look beat. Is custodial work that intense here in Sin City?” He laughed a little. It had been a nightmare the last couple of days. The center was bursting. There had been a huge crash on the interstate a couple of days ago with most of the injured being transferred to their facility. And to top everything off there was some kind of kerfuffle about that superstar magician being shot. 

Not only were the regular procedures and checks in place but there were more security people wandering the halls. The staff was being hounded to show their ID’s constantly. He’d been searched twice in the last two hours just completing his hourly rounds. Gordon understood the way things worked and he’d been fine with it. But when that Black fellow was brought in the other day things had gone from restrictive to draconian.

There had been other times during his tenure the center had gone into lockdown but this was the worse it had ever been. He’d seen FBI agents combing through the building at all hours. And that was the thing; when they did their check half of his cleanup crew was denied access. Anything questionable in their dossiers and they were out. He ended up pulling back-to-back shifts and he was getting to his breaking point. He could only do so much. 

Telling Jessalyn all of this was rather cathartic, having someone to bitch to was freeing. He swallowed the last of his coffee and looked at his watch. “I’m gonna have to get going Jess...work calls.” She smiled at him. Her bright green eyes shone. “It was great seeing you.” She grabbed his hand.

“I’m worried about you Gord. A job can’t be that important to ruin your health.” She was rubbing small circles in his palm with her thumb. Pulling him to the table, he sat back down. She took the empty seat closer to him. It was nice to have someone care about how he felt. 

“No...it’s okay, it shouldn’t be too much longer. As soon as we get through all the patients from the crash and the magician finishes his rehab, things will return to normal. I’ll get my guys back and maybe more sleep.” He laughed a little. She put her arm around him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Surreptitiously taking his pass from the front pocket she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She had a small twinge of remorse that he would probably get into some kind of trouble, now that the pass had disappeared but, it was the best solution to get into the center. She would have to be quick though, they probably had something in place to cancel the ID. It depended on how close they were checking. 

“Okay then…. I’ll give you a call later on in the week; do this again?” He smiled at her. 

She watched him walk away towards the center. “Sorry Gord, but I have to get in there. I need that story.” She picked up her cell and called a friend, she needed a little printing job done fast. It was amazing what you could get done in Vegas. Within an hour she had her picture installed in the hospital ID badge. The picture wasn’t the best but whatever, if it got her in the front door that’s all she needed.

Her friend had asked her the reason for the picture. Generally, printers were cognizant of tricks fans tried to use to get close to their favorite obsessions. Expecting something of the sort, she produced her own badge for the paper she worked for and explained she was trying to get a spare. That seemed to satisfy the query, producing the picture and providing her with a new laminated holder. She did the rest. It looked good to her. She changed into a cleaner’s blue jumpsuit she picked up at the uniform supply depot located just off the strip, pulled her hair into a tight bun and donned a pair of good rubber soled runners. 

She looked like a cleaner. Watching from her car as the shift changed, she noticed that at the east side door, the security guard checking ID’s had become lax. His shoulders drooped, his focus was split, looking around furtively, he was bored. It had been a couple of days, the shifts were the same, just glancing at the ID’s as the workers entered and left the building. There were no FBI agents she could see. That didn’t mean they weren’t there, it just meant they weren’t at that door tonight. Briefly the thought went through her mind about Gord and what had happened when he returned from his break.


	7. Chapter 7

Gordon had been pulled into the office of the superintendent when he couldn’t produce his ID badge. He’d been employed at the hospital for several years, he knew the rules. He said he had it when he left the center for lunch. Where had he gone? To see a friend. Did that friend work for the press? Did he trust this friend? The thought had gone through his mind, but Jessalyn wasn’t like that. She had a job checking stats at the paper she worked for. She never had any interest in celebrities as far as he knew. She was a sweet kid. He’d known her for years. No, he didn’t give his pass to anyone. It took some doing but they calmed down and decided he must have dropped it somewhere. The pass could be cancelled.

The superintendent was conscious of the fact her people were under stress due to the increased security. Gordon was an asset, especially since he was one of the few that managed to pass the FBI’s stringent requirements for the duration of Cameron Black’s stay. He looked tired; he had been working for the past twenty-four hours without a substantial break. Making her decision she forgave him the indiscretion, told him to be more careful and issued him a temporary ID until a new one could be provided. “Gord, why don’t you go home and have a good sleep? I’ll find some cover for you. I’m sure we can pick up the slack for a shift.” He was grateful. It didn’t take him long to go; he was exhausted. 

Leaving through the front exit, showing his temporary badge he noticed her car. It couldn’t be….could it? He scanned the area looking for her bright red hair. Nothing. Well, the car could just look like hers, right? He was too tired to care. If Jessalyn had done something, he was in the clear. The superintendent had already taken care of it as far as he was concerned. He wasn’t involved. Nope, he wasn’t going to think too hard about that. It wasn’t his problem. Walking towards the bus stop he was looking forward to a good night’s sleep. Under his breath “I hope it was worth it Jess….be careful.”

She walked maybe a bit slower than the others, trying to look like she belonged. Getting closer to the door and the security guard checking the badges, allowing the evening shift into the building, she almost turned back. Instead she stopped and briefly looked through her bag, making sure she had the micro tape recorder and the small camera. Here it goes. 

“Good evening Miss, ID please.” He barely looked as she presented the badge and was ushered in. Now to find out where he was. “Miss….Miss.” Oh crap, she turned towards the guard. “You dropped this.” He was handing her the notebook that had fallen to the floor, probably when she was checking her equipment. Smiling she nodded her thanks and hurried away down the corridor.

“Hey Bill look at this.” In the central monitoring station, a small blip appeared flashing red. “Must be the missing card. Bring up cameras five and six, south east door.” They noticed the young woman in a cleaner’s jumpsuit. “Send one of the teams out to pick her up. Probably one of his fans.”

She ducked into a door marked maintenance and tried to calm herself. Scanning the room, she realized she was in a supply closet. There were lab coats and uniforms hanging along the back wall. Folded sheets and towels were on racks facing the other wall. A laundry cart stood full of used towels and bedding ready to be cleaned. The other shelves held various sundries of the medical facility, bedpans, water jugs, plastic cups and tissue. 

Quickly discarding her cleaning jumpsuit, she selected a slightly crumpled and soiled lab coat from a hook on the back wall. There was a handwritten sign just above the hooks warning to ensure all personal items were removed to ensure privacy. Items were sent out on Tuesdays and returned the following Friday.

Her selected coat was a bit large but checking the pockets, she hit pay dirt. A careless doctor had left their ID card in the right pocket. Thrilled at her good fortune, she loaded up her arms with sheets, towels and a bedpan for good measure. This would work much better than her original idea. If anyone looked too closely, they would wonder why a doctor would be carrying the items but if she played it right, she would just blend it. All the medical personnel wore the same basic apparel. The name stitched onto the lab coat she now wore said ‘Dr. G. Sanderson - Neurology’. She had to be careful.

Removing the recorder and camera she secured them in one of the pockets and ditched her bag behind a shelf to retrieve later. She was as ready as she could be. Stepping out into the corridor she started her search.

When security arrived in the east wing there was no sign of the woman they had seen in the monitor. Finding the discarded jumpsuit in the maintenance room located just off the east side entrance, along with a woman’s shoulder bag the teams went into search and seize mode. “Bill we must have missed her. Put out an alert on that card. Keep an eye on the checkpoints. Find out where she’s headed. She could be wearing one of the lab coats. Is there anything in there to tell us who we’re looking for?”

Jessalyn had been cautious, nothing of substance was in the bag. “Just a notebook, lipstick, pen. No ID.” It was frustrating. If she got through, there was going to be hell to pay. 

“There’s another RF signal down in the south west corridor. Dr. Sanderson - he’s not on the evening shift. I saw him leave earlier in a rush; there was an emergency at home. It’s not like him to have left his ID. We should assume the woman has his card. Monitor the checkpoints; have the other team go after the first card, looks like it’s somewhere in the east wing, its moving fast. He relayed the information to the teams. “Two blips, one girl.” He was talking urgently to the central hub. 

“Bill one is headed east and one is headed down to the Intensive and Children’s wings. Make sure we check both out. One of them has to be her. One slip of girl, probably a fan. Can this get any worse?! The hospital is not going to be impressed.” He continued to look at the blipping lights. She was lucky, had to be. No one seemed to be able to catch up with her. The cards recorded their location each time they passed a monitoring station. The girl more than likely didn’t know that. At least that was one thing in their favor. They had to catch her before an incident happened. 

She was approaching the Intensive Care Ward. So far, she had managed to skirt and elude the security teams. The radios were sounding everywhere. She just lowered her head and continued on her way trying to make herself inconspicuous. Picking up speed, they somehow knew where she was or, more than likely they were using some kind of grid search to find her. 

Passing the children’s wing, she shook her head, it was obvious he wouldn’t be there, it was a gunshot. 

The next entrance came into view, security stood ready; the guy had his mouth to the speaker. “All clear.”

Making sure her face was partially covered with the stack of bedding she approached and fumbled with her ID. He briefly scanned the badge and looked up the load she carried then passed her through; even holding the door for her. 

This wing was quiet. Voices were kept low in deference to the grievously injured and families wanting privacy. 

Surveying the area, she knew exactly where he was. The farthest room, at the end the hall, the additional burly looking security guards maintaining a vigil at the door were like flashing beacons. Black suits, earpieces and armed. They weren’t FBI, private security then. 

She watched them from a distance, feeling them out. Security yes but they didn’t have a ‘calling in law enforcement’ vibe. The one on the right looked pissed, the other bored. They were probably rent-a-cops. There was a separate swipe pad. “Shit.” 

If she tried it, would the game be up? Most wings were electronically synced and had the swipe pads but it was odd to have one on a private door. Again, the amount of security was astounding. There must be some reason for this level of protection.

She’d gotten this far. It was a different card; there was a good chance it would work. Gord’s access would have been restricted. Tossing that card into one of the waste bins being pushed through the hallways, she was hoping that would throw them off, giving her a fighting chance.

This card from the lab coat was a doctor’s ID. She reasoned a doctor would have more access. Her hands were sweating. Walking with purpose and determination she swiped the card and waited. Nothing. She got a sideways glance from ‘pissed’ as she hurried through the door. 

He was in bed, propped up with several pillows stuffed behind his back and neck. His arm immobile, encased in a metal contraption that looked uncomfortable and bent in an awkward position. He looked up from the book he’d been trying to read. Noting the towels and bedding he grinned and nodded, returning to his book.

An alarm started shrieking. Jessalyn dropped the bedding; Jonathan raised his head and looked quizzingly at the young woman who had just come in with the new bedding and towels. He saw her eyes wide with what? Fear? Oh, for Pete’s sake, a fan. Young too.

“Get over here. Under the bed.” She looked astonished. “If you don’t want to get caught, my advice is to get under the bed. And, before you do, open the window over there.” Understanding dawned, she hurried over, flung the window open, throwing out the ID card as an afterthought, then scrambled under the mattress pulling the sheets down for cover. Security guards came storming into the room, breathless and determined.

Jonathan smirked at the guards. “Lose something?” They thought the magician was a bit of a jackass.

“Mr. Black where did the girl go?” He indicated the window with his head and eyes. 

“Probably a fan, don’t be too hard on her. I don’t think she’s dangerous - no gun.” The security guys were perturbed, priding themselves in spotting interlopers. This kid just waltzed right on through. Scanning the room once more before they left and closed the door tight behind them, mumbling something about superstar twits. 

“Bill, central just confirmed the card’s outside on the front lawn. Send one of the teams to see if we can catch her. It appears she took off once the alarms sounded. Black is non-pulsed, he’s in fine form.” This was said with a slight distain. He would be glad when all of this was finished. He didn’t like Cameron Black. He couldn’t understand why people thought he was such a great guy. From what he had witnessed he was miserable, uncooperative and impatient at best. Maybe because he had been shot but still, it was hard to reconcile this guy with the reviews and glowing compliments he was given. The nurses swooned and gushed. The doctors respected the man. 

After a few minutes he called to her. “You can come out now.” He watched as she crawled out, straightening her lab coat and smoothing out her hair which had come loose from the bun it had obviously been tied up in. The gleaming fiery red locks cascaded down to her waist. He was blatantly looking at her. “You’re not a kid.”

“Of course not.” She was deviant and a bit off balance. She hadn’t expected to get this far. God he was drop dead gorgeous and he smelled wonderful, somewhere between woodsy and cinnamon. Her mind was doing cartwheels. 

He had looked tired and bored. But with his brows climbing towards his forehead, his features changed, now animated and intrigued.

“So, not a kid. Why are you here? In my room? You’re obviously not an orderly; coat’s too big for you. I’m pretty sure I saved your ass, which looks to be a very nice ass at that. You owe me a few answers don’t you think?” His tone was slightly joking but Jessalyn was caught off guard and it raised her hackles. She was the one that should be asking questions. 

“Look buddy, I don’t let guys comment on me like that!” Her voice raised an octave. Jonathan was having a hard time not laughing. If this was a fan, she sure wasn’t going about things the right way. Those green eyes were bearing down on him. Her face was flushing with color, accentuating the sprinkle of freckles that bridged her nose. 

“Look...what’s your name sweetheart?” He was trying to be kind and empathetic just like Cameron, after all that’s who he was for all intent and purposes right now.  
“DON’T CALL ME SWEETHEART; I’m nobody’s sweetheart, especially not yours!” This was not going the way she had envisioned it. He was both frustrating and scrumptious. Her emotions were running all over the place.

He tried another tact. Maybe she was just so surprised that she had managed to get into see him, losing her focus. “Calm down, don’t mean anything by it. Did you want an autograph? Can’t do a picture. I can maybe sort of sign something for you. Would you like me to send you a personalized photo I could do that, wouldn’t be a problem; after all you did do quite a bit to get in here. Give you kudos for that.” He was trying so hard not to laugh. She looked so out of place, she’d been caught and now didn’t know what to do. His dimples were so….so adorable.

“First, Mr. Bigshot, I’m not a fan. Well, maybe, but not today. And I did do a lot of research to find out where you were. No, I don’t want an autograph. You idiot you can’t sign anything even if I did.”

Okay this was getting strange. She wasn’t a fan. Research, oh for God’s sake. Finally, clueing in. “Not a fan….the press?” She stopped pacing. Managing to regain her composure those beautifully exotic eyes stared defiantly back at him. She had a hard time keeping the gaze; his blue eyes were very compelling. It suddenly became difficult to swallow. Gulping she put her hand into the lab coat pulling out the recorder. He frowned. “I wouldn’t turn it on if I were you.”

“And, why not?” Jonathan held up the call button he had his thumb over.

“As soon as you do, I call my security dogs and you’re gone.” She was looking back and forth between the door and Jonathan. Shrugging her shoulders, she put the device back in her pocket. He took his thumb away from the button. “Take a seat. Let’s have a chat, shall we?”

Sitting in the chair placed next to the left side of the bed, she folded her arms insolently across her chest. Jonathan could feel it wafting off her, along with her nervousness and apprehension. 

One thing he knew how to do well was read people. She wanted something but she was new at this and was amazed at getting to this point. He saw the range of emotion coursing through her features. 

She was strong willed, that was a given. Resourceful and smart, it would take a lot to get past all of Cameron’s and the FBI precautions. All of it had been overkill as far as he was concerned. He had tried to tone it down a bit. He felt confined and smothered. Even the medical personnel had been ‘vetted’. He thought there was more than enough and then they put in even more security. He gave up wasting his breath and tried to live with it. But there had been no one other than their team to talk to, when they had a chance to come by. Even the nurses who came in on the hour were not allowed to speak to him. He didn’t do well biding his time, it wasn’t something he could fake. He’d do the rehab and then he would be able to deal with things himself. 

He looked again at the young woman sitting, staring at him and waiting. She seemed so young, couldn’t be more than twenty? Maybe twenty-three. At least it was someone new to talk to, even if it was only going to be for a little while. Until someone figured it out.

“First...name please.” 

“Jessalyn. Jessalyn O’Hara.” Irish, which explained the red hair. He lay back against the pillows a little, he was getting tired. The excitement of the past few minutes had taken its toll; his arm was starting to ache. He remembered them telling him to expect pain once the arterial flow started to heal and re-establish itself. It figures, just when the day was getting interesting. 

She noticed the change immediately. A sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead, a pained grimace. “Do you need me to get a nurse or something?” She didn’t want him to suffer; maybe all of this was causing him some physical discomfort.  
He shook his head no. He didn’t like pain medication; it made him nauseous and not in control. 

“Give me a minute. It’ll pass.” She watched him, deep breathing concentrating. His chest heaved and labored as he got himself under control. She noticed the straining muscles, the well-formed muscles. She shivered involuntarily.

‘Stop it Jess….you’re here for a story.’ The sweat was still evident but it appeared he had attained some kind of equilibrium and returned to assessing her. If he didn’t feel the pain, she wondered if it was something that magicians learned. Maybe that’s how they did it, to create the illusions, escapes. “So, Jessalyn O’Hara, who do you work for?” He didn’t appear mad.

“The Vegas Gazette. It’s a small independent entertainment paper. We have five people working the strip. I’m their newest reporter.” Ah, that’s what he saw in her, trying to make her mark.

“And, how did you find me? I mean my brother put in a lot of safeguards to protect me. Jonathan is really good at that kind of thing. He’s not going to be happy about this.” 

She looked at him really hard. Really? He was going to try and convince her he was Cameron Black? Something was very wrong about this whole picture. Why would they be doing this? Why switch places? 

She remembered the original scandal. She was still in school at the time. Some kind of frame up with one Jonathan Black. It took them what almost two years to get him released. It was part of the draw, the publicity surrounding this new show, the invisible brother or whatever. But, why all the secrecy and this crazy security. Even the biggest names that lived here didn’t have that kind of protection. 

He was watching her. What was her angle? She was looking at him suspiciously. “So, you’re telling me you’re Cameron Black, the Cameron Black, Amazing, Extraordinaire. Superstar illusionist that has performed all over the world, to royalty yet. You’re him?” His eyebrows knitted in question. “Right. And, I’m Princess Margaret. Really? Your public might buy all that hooey but I don’t. I watched you, or should I say, your brother, perform last night. Just to make sure. You’re Jonathan. I just don’t understand what’s going on and why you would be pretending to be your twin? Not to mention that schmaltzy video, I mean really.”

“How are you doing J…?” Dina walked in, right in the middle of the conversation. Both Jessalyn and Jonathan stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

Charles had managed to arrange this meeting for Jonathan Black. He was not of the mind this was a good call on the part of his nephew. Since Charlotte had been sequestered in their facility, she had not cooperated with any of the doctors. At the moment, she was restrained in a padded room. Precautions to protect the unborn child and herself. 

The first night had been a constant screaming match with her throwing herself at the assistants. Finally putting her in a straightjacket, which didn’t accomplish much. He could have told them it wouldn’t hold her. A bit of an illusionist in her own right, he believed she picked up her talents from Sebastian.

He had to contact the twins and let them know it had been arranged for the following Tuesday evening. That gave him three more days to see what he could put in place in the way of safeguards. The Board was keeping close tabs on the woman, a dangerous proposition. He had to devise something to get her out from under the Vale’s control. He’d been in contact with others who were of the same mind where the twins and the new descendent were concerned. He had the group working on a plan. 

Percy had already set up a safe house and had been in contact with both Dr. Havers and Shelley Graven. 

The problem with this visit was Jonathan demanded up close, personal and private. He believed he had swayed the Board to allow it, reasoning with them that the boy needed closure. Charlotte was restrained and there was no way that Jonathan Black would be a danger to her. He wouldn’t break her out. He would be protective of the child. He also reminded the Board that technically he had every right as one of the founders. The documents on file verified that claim and he was working on behalf of the twins. Most of the Board didn’t like it but had agreed.

Now he had to figure out how to get Charlotte out. He wanted oversight and management of the birth. This private meeting could provide the required access. Maybe have the doctor and midwife come to advise the twin of the health of the fetus. They could inject her with something that would necessitate a visit to the medical wing. Security protocols were less enhanced in that area. Yes, that would be his chance. 

Percy entered holding a cell phone. “I have Jonathan on the line sir, as requested.” Cameron was hoping that he could convince Charles that he was Jonathan. He was counting on being able to do it well enough, a trial run, before going to Charlotte. Surely Charles had been following the news, it would help seal the deal. 

“So, do you have a time for me to see her?” He put the sullen, no nonsense inflection in his speech. It was easier when he didn’t have to look the part, he sounded very close to his brother. If he put his mind to it, he could lower his pitch just enough to be dead on. “I want to be done with this. Understand?” The twin sounded tired and frustrated. He could understand that. There was a bit of an oddity to the way he was speaking. Charles couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He had, of course, been watching the news, it must be the strain of having Cameron in hospital. It couldn’t be easy on all of them after their last year. 

He had been at first shocked when he heard of the attack. He had tried to have the boy transferred to one of their facilities in the valley but was stopped short when they encountered the massive security from the casino, the company the twins had hired and the FBI. Whatever that group had put in place was more than adequate to protect Cameron, at least for the present.

He dispatched a small team to find Charlotte’s compatriots, positive they were responsible. He wanted to shut them down before they actually killed one of his headstrong nephews. This time it had been far too close for comfort.

Clearing his throat. “Yes, next Tuesday.” Cameron was satisfied, now he would have to ensure privacy. “I need it to be private, me and her. None of your people, I’ll have my private security. This is non-negotiable.” 

“That...that would be inadvisable Jonathan. Think about it, what does Cameron say?”

“Nothing, he doesn’t know, he’s indisposed as I’m sure you know. The voice was hard. Charles knew when not to push. He had learned that lesson finally. When one or the other got something in their head, almost nothing would dissuade them.

Jonathan was the one who stood his ground even more so than Cameron. If this was a negotiation with the other twin, he could possibly have wrangled something, if he had the right bargaining chip. This twin, wouldn’t waver from what he had decided. 

It was something deeply ingrained, more than likely learned at the tender hands of his jackass of a father. It was a survival strategy; his files detailed the many beatings and confinement punishments he endured. The one that fought, wouldn’t back down, stood against Sebastian; to try and protect himself and his brother. Also, surviving eighteen months in prison had made him harder.

“Okay, but I still think it’s the wrong move.”

“Doesn’t matter what you think. I’ll be there.” The phone went dead. Charles would have to institute his plan; it would be the only way he could get control. This demand had created the possibility, there would be a short time lacking in the iron-tight security. He picked up his phone and called his contacts, putting into play the doctor and nurse to set up the groundwork. 

Cameron was staring blankly at the newly installed glass of the window. They would be moving the next morning to another penthouse in the adjacent tower. He was letting his mind go over the call, he was worried. The idea of slipping in with the laptop didn’t bother him, it was the electronic surveillance. He was positive it wouldn’t be as easy as Charles made it sound, he could really use Jordan right now. The quiet opening of the door announced Kay’s arrival.

“So, I’m assuming from that expression the meet is on?” Sitting next to him she pulled him over into a hug, having him lay his head on her shoulder. “It’s going to work, we’ll make it work.”

“I hope so, we should bring the bug detector Jordan made, for back up. I need to see Jon this afternoon. I’m feeling a bit lost, it seems the last two years we never seem to be together. Something is always keeping us apart. Prison, medical problems, fooling the public. All this cloak and dagger garbage, trying to stay one step ahead and alive.” He turned his face into her shoulder; she knew he was trying to stem the waterworks. 

Sympathetically she just held him and let him take the time to grieve and get himself back on track. Humming a little, kissing the top of his head every once in a while, she gave him the comfort she could.

Eventually shaking his head, he pulled away. More in control he stood, grabbed the leather jacket from the back of the chair and put out his hand to Kay. “Let’s go.” As they left, the security team fell in behind them. They arrived at the hospital just after the six o’clock shift change. 

As they approached the doors to Intensive Care a flurry of activity put Kay immediately on alert. Addressing the two men stationed outside of the doors to Jonathan’s room. “What’s happened?” Both men looked towards their shoes. 

“Ma’am, there’s been a bit of breach. We think.” 

“You think? There’s either been a breach or there hasn’t been. Which is it?” Cameron was confused and apprehensive. He pushed past the two guards and swiped his card to get into Jonathan’s room. Kay followed making a note to herself to follow up on the ‘breach’.

Dina was sitting on Jonathan’s right hand side. A young woman with flaming red hair in a lab coat was sitting on his left. They were in deep conversation until Cameron stormed into the room. Stopping, he was met by Jonathan’s wry smile. Dina looked into her lap, trying not to catch Cam’s gaze. “Hey….mmmm, I seem to be very popular today.” 

This was problematic. Jonathan was calculating how far he would be able to push his brother. Dina was easy. It was a sad affair to note that he could still wheedle anything he wanted from his former paramour. It hadn’t taken much, a look of pleading and she gave in.

Walking in on Jessalyn and Jonathan had caused Dina some concern. Jonathan had not gotten very far in his questioning of the young reporter when he insisted Dina join them, as long as she held her tongue until he was finished. Jessalyn had been extremely uncomfortable. And, she found she just couldn’t stop looking at his eyes.

“So, you’re a reporter and why is it that you believe I’m my brother, Jonathan? You don’t know either of us, as far as I can recall.” She had presented her facts to him and Dina. Explaining why she was certain he was actually Jonathan. She didn’t know why, she was an investigative reporter and it was her job, as she saw it, to reveal the truth. 

“My dear...Jessalyn is it? From what I gather you are new at this? What you’re doing really isn’t the way to get a story. I’m not saying there’s a story.” Dina looked sideways to Jonathan. “But, if it were, without corroborating evidence, you won’t get far.” She hadn’t thought about that. The woman was right but she was absolutely certain there was a huge story here.

Before she could argue, Jonathan held up his one good hand. “Dina, just a minute. I have an idea.” Blowing out an exasperated huff through her nostrils she acquiesced to him. “Jessalyn I have an offer for you, it will assist you with your goals, I think.” She hadn’t expected that. 

“I’m listening, what kind of offer?”

“I’ll give you a story. I’ll answer all your questions.”

“No….” Dina almost yelled it. “You...can’t! What will….your brother say!?”

“Shush...D….listen.” Returning his attention to his intruder, who was sitting on the edge of her seat. “The only provision, this is absolute, you CAN NOT write your article until AFTER I give you the okay to do so. That could be a few days or a few months. We’re not sure about the timeline. What do you say?” It was swirling through her mind at a neck breaking speed. She was running through the pros and cons of a deal like that. He still hadn’t said much of anything other than there were questions he would answer. She glared at the two of them, trying to see if it was worth it. Could she do this? If she didn’t say yes, what did she have? Nothing….absolutely nothing. 

“Okay….yes, okay that sounds fair.” Dina was shaking her head.

“Dina draw up a contract with Ms. O’Hara here. Bring it back tonight, we’ll have it witnessed and go from there.” She rolled her eyes. Cameron was not going to be happy. She could just hear him.

“Dina, Jonathan who is this?” Was she so freaked out by all of this she was now hearing her boss? “Dina….”

“Hey bro, Kay. Didn’t expect you back today. I’m….I’m, well…” Jessalyn felt the rise of tension in the room. Kay, was carrying a handgun, she must be security? No, she saw the badge clipped to her belt. This was getting real, her whole body felt like pins and needles. Dina got to her feet. 

“I’m...I’ll go and get that….item done for you….” Cameron moved and stood in front of her.

“I think maybe you should sit back down Dina. I think a discussion is needed, don’t you? Kay would you mind.” She walked over and bolted the door. “That should ensure no intrusions. Now, who is our visitor here? And, I think an explanation is in order.” Jonathan sighed.

“Bit of a complication. I’ve got it. I’ve….made a deal.” Cam’s hairline played host to his eyebrows. He again returned his attention to Jessalyn. “I’m guessing you’re the complication?” 

“You guys sure seem to think you’re some kind of big shots. I AM NOT A COMPLICATION; I’m just doing my job or, at least trying to.”

Cameron felt a tension headache coming on. This was not good. What was Jonathan thinking? He was looking between his brother, Dina and Jessalyn. How was he going to handle this? Kay stayed at the door. This was Cameron’s show. She was there for support only. He cleared his throat. 

“So, exactly what do you do for a living?” Her green eyes were glaring.

“I’m a reporter with the Vegas Gazette.” She could have gone on but the look she got from both twins silenced her. Whatever was passing between them was fraught with contention. She watched, it was like they were feeling each other out without saying a word. The intensity was palatable. Just before she thought she would just jump in and say something, just to relieve the pressure, the brother standing in the leather jacket spoke. 

“Why? We had it worked out. You know it’s dangerous. It was a good plan.” Jessalyn was immediately attentive. Dangerous, what the hell was going on? This just may be bigger than she had even expected. 

Jonathan heaved a sigh and shrugged, causing him to twinge in pain at the gesture. “She’s tenacious. Even if I went along completely with the plan, I’m pretty sure she would have eventually figured it out. I thought it would be best to make a deal, something we could live with, give her what she wants and hopefully keep everything on track.” 

“Jonathan the protection is in place to keep you safe. This will just negate all of that! Did that bullet scramble your brains? You aren’t thinking this through.”

He blew out his breath. “My brain is just fine thanks. I can’t see the harm. You have security everywhere bro. I’m alone here twiddling my thumbs, or thumb. I can’t even talk to anyone, you made damn sure of that. Regardless of all your efforts, she had absolutely no problem getting in to see me. All this extra crapola isn’t doing it for me bro.”

“But, it’s to keep you safe, I don’t want you shot! Again, I’d like to keep you breathing, for a little while longer at any rate.”

He shook his head. “No Cam….they’re after you not me. At least I don’t think so, you guys even said so. Nothing makes sense, no matter what we do. Besides, if we have one person who knows the story, eventually…..I think that’s good. I’m tired of all of this.” Cameron was breathing hard. He could see his brother’s frustration and the truth of it. But still he felt better knowing that no one could get to him.

“It’s safer if they think you’re me. At least you’re behind a wall of security.”

“Not so much.” He nodded his head in question towards Jessalyn, his meaning not having to be verbalized.

“I figured it out.” She didn’t raise her voice but, she thought maybe it would help. Cameron threw up his hands in exasperation. Dina stood and tried to sooth her boss. He pushed her away and went over to the window, watching the security teams searching the grounds. He raised his eyebrows. 

“What are those guys doing?” Jonathan and Jessalyn smiled at each other.

“Maybe looking for a wayward security badge.” Cameron looked like he was going to lose it. His brother was a first-class idiot. 

“Really? Really Jon….” Cameron sat himself down on the chair Dina had vacated. She had inched towards the door. 

Cameron gave the redhead another serious look. He turned and looked at Kay who shrugged. Then Dina, she smiled slightly, nodding towards Jonathan. 

Resting his gaze solely on his brother, he finally gave up. “Okay...what exactly did you agree to? Details.” Jonathan basically outlined what he had proposed to Jessalyn. 

Dina had written out a draft of the terms. She added a space for Cameron to sign, in addition to Jonathan, Jessalyn and herself, to be notarized later on in the evening. It would be a bit of a risk, it depended on the girl and what exactly she would do, if she could keep her agreement to withhold the story until a later time. 

The brothers both scanned the handwritten document. It wasn’t as polished as they liked their business agreements done but it seemed to account for everything. Of course, they didn’t have their lawyer present but they had the next best thing, Dina Clark. As an afterthought Cam looked at Kay. “Maybe the extra witness of an FBI agent would be a good addition.” He handed her the document and a pen. Surprised she scanned it, affixing her signature and badge number of the bottom of the page.

“Now that’s done, it’s been witnessed. You can start asking questions. I’ll try and answer as best as I can. Some things, of course, can’t be discussed yet. You will have your story.” Jonathan laid his head back on the pillow closing his burning eyes, worn-out, it was the most excitement he’d had since he was shot.

Jessalyn didn’t know where to begin. Cameron saw her indecision.

“Maybe we should start by introducing ourselves. I’m Cameron Black, FBI Agent Kay Daniels, the lovely lady securing the door. You’ve already met Dina Clark, our producer and the idiot in the bed is my twin brother Jonathan.” She had a hard time stifling a small snicker at the last comment. She had been right but, wanted to know why they were pretending to be each other? A snort came from the bed, followed by a smirk.

“That’s complicated and a story all by itself.”

“Okay….but I guess the biggest question is why?”


	9. Chapter 9

Jessalyn walked out of the hospital with Dina, overwhelmed with the story she had just heard. My God, how can anyone go through that and remain anyway near sane? Through the accident, frame up, trial, escapes, treasure hunt, being hunted and threatened they had managed to get to this point, start a new show and then become targets for an unknown assailant.

They had talked for almost an hour, until Jonathan couldn’t keep sleep at bay any longer. Dina had suggested it was time to leave. The agent stayed with the brothers. She had noticed something between the lady agent and Cameron. Good at observing the unnoticeable, they were definitely a couple. The small glances between them, an odd smile or murmured word. Cameron brushing against her and she him; something strong kept them together, must be love. At least that’s what she thought. She’d never been in love so it was a guess. 

Oh, she dated, always had male companionship when she wanted it. Growing up she had to deal with so much unwanted attention, the cute one, continuing through high school and college. Everyone just assumed she was all looks, no brain. Far from it. She was smart and uncannily she could read people. It was a great skill to have in her chosen line of work. She was tenacious and strong willed. 

There were times she wished that her looks would have been more on the mediocre or average side. Her hair was gleaming, fire-red and flowing. Her eyes were a pleasing, almost almond shaped, and a sparkling emerald green. Keeping herself fit and she ate well, giving her a glowing, clear complexion. Even the freckles couldn’t damper the model-like looks she had in spades. She was confident and held herself as such.

People misjudged her constantly, to her chagrin. Jonathan had, to some degree, when she first walked into his room. His comments had made her blood boil. She wouldn’t take that from any man, no matter the reason. Surviving an attempted rape when she was still in college gave her strength to stand for her convictions. Never one to keep quiet, when she had been groped and then grabbed, instead of complying she fought tooth and nail, screaming all the while kicking and hitting her attacker. It was the right thing to do, it saved her. Her mother told her to put it passed her, don’t go public. She was not made that way, testifying in open court allowed the prosecution to make an iron-clad case, sending the jackass that had tried it, away for attempted rape and assault. 

After her discussions with the Black twins she found she wanted more. She was going to come back tomorrow. He had said it was okay. The brother, Cameron, wasn’t so sure. Jonathan was to start rehab tomorrow, it could be a distraction. It was funny; it had made her a little bit sad, the possibility she wouldn’t be able to see him the next day.

Arriving at the car about the same time it hit her that she was attracted to Jonathan Black caused her to trip and fall into the door. His gorgeous blue eyes had pulled her in and his kindness had sealed the deal for her. She wanted to know more about him, more than for the story. Remembering Dina, she turned and gave a small smile. “This is me.”

Dina was taken with the young woman. She was a firecracker that was for sure, confident she would be seeing a lot more of her in the next few weeks. “Okay then love, I’ll make a copy of the agreement for you. Do you want to give me an address I can send it to? Or, I guess you could pick it up from Jonathan, I’ll leave him a copy for you. Planning another visit?” 

“Yeah….yeah that would be cool. Thanks. And, it was a pleasure to meet you.” Rolling her eyes, Dina continued on to her Camaro parked a few spaces down.

Cameron was worried about his twin. He was being the rash one this time around. A reporter! Mind she was a pretty good looking one, maybe his brother saw something he liked. He would foster some kind of relationship like that, only to get his brother back on the proverbial horse, so to speak. Still, it was a reporter, for an entertainment rag. 

Kay had been quiet. She didn’t want to wake Jonathan who had slipped into a fitful sleep while they had been discussing the agreement he had proposed. Now she didn’t want to disturb Cam. His expression was consumed with disquiet. Understanding their situation, she would be leaning towards more caution rather than this shaky agreement. What if the girl decided what they had discussed already was enough? Any kind of story, no matter how small, in an insignificant publication could cause a cascade of problems.

Cameron jumped. Kay looked up trying to locate what he was seeing. Nothing appeared to be amiss. 

“Cam? What is it?” He’d actually startled himself. He had been methodically going through the events since they arrived in Vegas. A terrible thought had pushed away everything else. If he was right, they were in for a ton of trouble. 

“What if she’s a plant?” 

“Who? Do you mean Jessalyn?” 

“The Vale or Charlotte wouldn’t think twice about doing something like that. What are the chances a reporter manages to sneak through the security we’ve put in place? And, even deduce what she says she did by looking at footage of our show?” Kay was running that scenario through the stress test she used to decide the level of danger. It was plausible.

“Well, I see the potential but, are they really going to go that far? Do you think not only do they want you out of the picture, they would then send in a spy? Why would they do that? Are you grasping at straws that don’t exist? I know you’re worried, I am too. I think it’s a jump.” Cameron’s expression indicated that he really did believe it was possible. 

“I don’t want to put Jonathan or anyone else in danger. We’ve had more than our share the past few months.” He didn’t have to tell her that, she was well aware.

“We could watch, keep a close eye on the girl. Do a background check on her. Find out if what she claims is actually true, it would be a start. Besides, I believe Jonathan likes the girl. And, Cam, that’s the first indication since this whole thing started where he has shown ANY interest in the opposite sex.” Kay was right, more than right. 

His brother had definitely been scared off. Cameron had been concerned that Jon would never chance a relationship again. He’d been pretending to be him for the last few months, still being the shadow. That episode from Israel ran through his mind yet again. It was more than disturbing.

Jonathan had never wanted for female companionship. He could have any of the girls that worked with the show, actually had a hard time keeping them away. If he showed even the slightest interest, they were more than willing to spend the night with him. 

Cameron had expected that situation to return once he was released but, after finding out what had happened with Charlotte in his sessions with Dr. Goodman, he had seen the avoidance manifest in his daily activities. If one of the women approached him, he would use any excuse to make himself absent, some of them were outrageously transparent. 

Cam had confided his concerns to Cynthia in his own sessions. It had never been like this. It all circled back to Jonathan having to find a way with himself to deal with the consequences of his actions. It had to be put in its place, in the past. Until he confronted it and his own feelings, he wouldn’t be able to go forward.

He believed his brother was trying. This meeting with Charlotte was part of his attempt to rectify the problem. Maybe this small spark he and Kay witnessed between the reporter and his twin would also assist with his recovery. That is, Cameron thought, if she wasn’t a spy.

Kay was rubbing his shoulders, trying to release the knot that was forming. “Cam, don’t worry, we’ll find out what her game is, if there is one. We’ll make sure Jonathan isn’t hurt, lord knows, he doesn’t deserve any more pain.” He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her around to sit on his lap, giving her a kiss.

“What would I do without you? What did I do without you? I can’t believe I found you.” She smiled.

Some alarms started sounding from the machines hooked up to Jonathan. Cam looked up startled. The BP was showing elevated readings and his heart was racing. Tossing and turning, he was obviously trapped in a dream. The nurse entered. Quickly checking the readings, placing a hand on his forehead and putting a thermometer in his ear. Checking the display, she frowned. “It looks like we may have a bit of a fever. I’m going to alert the doctor. We may have to postpone the rehabilitation by a day or two.” Kay squeezed Cameron’s hand, it was difficult for him. Part of his reaction was the roles were reversed; he had always been the one in the bed, not Jonathan. He felt helpless.

The nurse returned carrying a bag with an IV pole. It took a few minutes to insert the needle, tape it down in his twin’s good arm and had the fluid flowing. “An antibiotic, better safe than sorry. With the damage to that artery, the doctor doesn’t want to take any unnecessary chances. There’s also a sedative. He’s going to be out for the rest of the night. You should go and get some rest too. We’ll watch him closely.” She gave both he and Kay a gentle reassuring smile. Cam let Kay stand up and he joined her, pulling the leather jacket from the back of the chair. Before leaving he went over and kissed his brother’s forehead.

“Take it easy bro. I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

Jessalyn was driving along the strip thinking about the afternoon. She thought the deal was sort of okay. There was such a huge story there. Originally, she had planned on just writing a piece, handing it in to her editor and hope for the best. It would show her potential, at least that’s was the anticipation. Now, after that crazy discussion, this was bigger than even she had realized. If she played it right, she could get all of the details, dig and find out everything. Then she could shop around with the prominent news agencies. If she went that route, she may be able to climb out of the drudgery of review hell at the Gazette. She owed them no loyalty, it could be her big break. People would take notice. 

Passing the Bellagio, the fountains sprang to life, running through the fifteen-minute display. It pulled her attention from her thoughts. The colors red, blue and green were dancing, reminding her of the show. Her mind wandered back to the night Jonathan had broken down on stage, at the end, at curtain call. Her mind’s eye went over the footage she had scrutinized over and over again. It caused her pause, it had been more than a breakdown, it had been utter devastation. Why? She hadn’t asked about that during the afternoon. They had talked about all the crazy shit, treasure hunts, scandals but that really didn’t explain that episode.

The brother really didn’t trust her, they were very protective of each other. It was more than being just brothers; It was like they were the same person, living two different lives. Well, she supposed that might be reasonable and she could recognize the tethers that existed.

The story went that the one twin, Jonathan had been hidden from the public since they were babies. He was living as Cameron, when in public. Apparently, it was just since the frame up and scandal that he was living as himself, a separate entity. That probably screwed around with his mind. Would that be the cause of the breakdown at the show? She didn’t think so. There was something else.

The honking of the cars behind her brought her back to realize that she was still waiting at the light, which had now turned green. Giving the driver behind her an acknowledgement and apology, she put the car in drive and continued on to her small apartment in Summerlin. 

She had chosen this newer neighbor in the Las Vegas Valley to be closer to nature. Photographers, cyclists and hikers came to enjoy the recreational activities associated with the area year-round. It was close enough to the strip so she didn’t have to travel more than thirty minutes each way for work. And, it was reasonable, so she could have her own private space. It wasn’t a huge apartment but it was a newer development and didn’t show the shabbiness that some of the older areas did. 

Throwing her sweater and purse on the table near the door she picked up the few letters, mostly bills, and pulled open the fridge retrieving a sparkling water. It had been a long, weird day. Noticing the blinking light on her answering machine, she pushed the button. Two messages? The first was her mother checking up yet again. She loved her family but it was a constant battle, she wanted to be on her own. Every day since she left home the routine call, making sure she was okay, did she have enough to eat, are you safe, have you met anyone yet? She’d have to return the call or be subjected to hourly calls until she did. It was odd; her mother was a queer duck. She proclaimed she loved and cared for her daughter but, didn’t show it in her actions. She didn’t discuss anything really important, it was all fluff, for show. She wasn’t there when she went to court against the guy that tried to rape her; she could have used the support.

Oh, her mother definitely wanted her to be married and be a good little housewife but at a distance. Most of the calls since she moved consisted of did you find a guy? Are you okay? You could come back home if you want you know. What about that boy you went to school with? He’s in law school now and he asked about you. It would be a good match. 

She was glad her family was across the country. The chances of her mother, or any of her family coming out to check on her were almost nil. That suited her just fine. She took a long drink from the bottle and forwarded the next message button. 

The voice was harsh and grating, someone named Decker. She didn’t know who he was but he said it had something to do with the Black twins. Okay, that was unsettling. He left a number saying he would like to speak to her as soon as possible. 

She called her mother first; assuring her everything was fine and that yes, she would remember to take care of herself. Ending that call she listened again to the message from this Decker person. It wouldn’t hurt to call the guy back. Maybe it was a lead.

“Decker.” Jessalyn almost hung up, he sounded even shadier than on the message. Swallowing her trepidation, she took control. She was a reporter, if this was an avenue to get more on the twins, it couldn’t hurt to talk to the guy.

“You left a message on my machine; this is Jessalyn O’Hara from the Vegas Gazette. You said it had to do with the Black twins?” Decker signaled Tallis that it was the reporter. 

Tallis had noticed the increased traffic on the internet regarding Jonathan and Cameron Black. She had tracked the IP address to one reporter, Jessalyn O’Hara of the Vegas Gazette. It was a chance to locate the twins, at least the one that was missing. 

After the botched sniper hit, Tallis had tried, unsuccessfully to find out where they had taken the man. Then Jonathan had done a press release advising that Cameron had been shot and was being treated at an undisclosed location.

The team definitely had resources but couldn’t locate the hospital Cameron Black had been whisked off to. The news blackout and security surrounding the casino was insane. The reporter could be a possible source, tracking down information on the twins. If they could find out where he was, they could finish the job and get paid. 

As of that morning, they still had no word from Charlotte. It was like she dropped off the face of the earth. Tallis was worried. It was a pain but she and Decker couldn’t do anything until they finished dealing with the troublesome Black brother. They had limited funds without their respective payments. There was also the problem of the bullet casing she couldn’t locate after the shot. It was remote, but the possibility still existed they could trace it back to her. She wanted to finish this and disappear. 

The coordinator was getting antsy. He was using his connections to locate their employer. There had to be some kind of trail. They had to find her, the overall endeavor depended on it.

“Yes….I believe you’re doing a story on the Black twins. The magicians, right?” Jessalyn grabbed her notebook.

“I am. Trying to understand what has happened since the one brother has resurfaced to do this new show. Apparently, some kind of accident on opening night has put a damper on this comeback. My paper is trying to get to the truth.” She wasn’t going to divulge anything of what she herself knew. A good reporter let their informants do the work for them.

“Well, I could give you some interesting information about them, if you’re willing to pay?” 

“Sorry, I don’t, I mean our paper doesn’t pay for information. Besides, it depends on what kind of material you have, if I’m even interested.” It appeared the guy was thinking it over.

“Could we meet? This is really good stuff, it would really make your career.” That was an interesting way to put it. What exactly did this guy have? It couldn’t really be anything more than she already knew, could it? There was something else going on, she was positive of that. But she wasn’t stupid either.

“In a public place, maybe. You give me an idea of what you have and then we’ll go from there.” Decker gave Tallis a thumbs up.

“Okay it has to do with what’s going on between the two brothers. And, why one of them was shot.” Jessalyn’s eyes widened in surprise. That was intriguing. As to the why Jonathan was shot, the brothers had just said they had been targeted. This guy was professing knowledge as to the reason why. She had to take the chance.

“Okay. Let’s see, it’s too late tonight. Say tomorrow afternoon, maybe two. At Bally’s, the small Mexican cantina, lower level. I’ll be waiting at one of the front tables. How will I know you?” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I know who you are.” That wasn’t disconcerting, not at all. 

“You do? Who exactly are you?”

“Someone who wants to make sure the truth gets out.” Selling to the reporter, enticing her with something juicy. When they actually met, they would see if they could manipulate her to get to Cameron. 

Jessalyn was dubious; she would make sure she had some backup. She would ask one of the photographers at the paper to go with her. Andy, yes, Andy he wanted to take her out, she’ll just ask him. They could have lunch and she could use him as a buffer, without really telling him why. She might get a free meal out of it.

“Okay two o’clock then.” Hanging up Decker smiled.

“So, you coming with? Two o’clock Bally’s. How we gonna do this?” Tallis was running through possible stories. Trying to get this reporter on their side depended on how gullible she was and how hungry.

“Let’s see exactly how naive she is. She’s young right? Needy for a good story. Yes, I’ll go with you, we’ll be sort of a couple. I think that’s the best cover, for now.” At least they now had something to act on. They could discover just how much this reporter knew. Maybe she knew enough they would be able to find the twin. Finish the job and get out of dodge.


	10. Chapter 10

Early the next morning Jessalyn showed up at the hospital. Security was tight and it was a hassle, not only were the guards stationed outside of his room, they called in their supervisor to verify she was allowed to see him. More than evident, Cameron was upping the ante, taking no more chances. Finally stepping through the doors, she was greeted by a look of surprise and relief. He had just finished eating what passed as breakfast at the hospital. There was something else mingled in with his welcoming greeting, expectation, for what Jessalyn couldn’t comprehend.

“You seemed to be really tired yesterday when I left with Dina, I thought I’d drop by and see how you were.” His smile widened. She was a really good-looking woman, taking is breath away. It had been a long while since he appreciated someone’s looks. His problems were still there, plaguing him, but Jessalyn was something else, giving him just a little hope that he would recover himself.

“This is unexpected. I didn’t think I’d see you until...well until the agreement was notarized. I really don’t think I should talk to you too much more before that. I mean, I’m going on your word that you’ll live up to what we agreed to. We probably shouldn’t have jumped in feet first yesterday, Cameron’s having acceptance issues. I may have blindsided him. My brother can be over-protective to the detriment of everything else, including my well-being. He’s doing it out of love but, its stifling and I hope I didn’t read you wrong.” Those blue eyes looked hopeful. She had a hard time breaking the connection and felt the blush rush into her cheeks. 

“Ummm. Well, I plan on keeping my word, if that’s what you’re worried about; I’m not that kind of reporter, I don’t sabotage people. I am interested in what happened to you….and your brother. What I know is captivating, it’s a really good story.” Pushing his breakfast tray away, along with the table, he managed to get his IV caught in the maneuver and he grimaced. “Here let me help you with that. You seemed to have picked up some extra baggage since yesterday.” With a nervous little laugh, she carefully untangled the tubes and pushed the tray to the side of the hospital bed. In doing so she brushed against his bare skin, it was like he’d been hit with lightening. He jerked back, as far as he could in the bed. “Sorry, did I hurt you?” 

Goosebumps had run up and down his arm where their flesh had connected. Staring, head bowed forward, he examined the blankets. “No… sorry, I’m just...I don’t know….I….” That was odd. Very odd. 

“Alright, maybe I’ll just sit here, talk a little. You don’t have to say anything about what’s been happening; maybe we could get to know each other. If, I mean, you don’t mind? It will make everything easier. I’d have a better feel for you, as a person I mean. Not a celebrity. Make a better story.” She desperately wanted to know why he reacted the way he did but, also knew this was a tenuous situation at best. And she was pushing it, the desire to know him was pulling her as was the promise of a fantastic story.

The early arrival had more to do with her desire to find out about this mystery man, without having to face the brother, the story was not the impetus.

Clearing his throat, he looked up from his blanket. She was young and he didn’t know why he felt the way he did. Memories of past relationships never had him this confounded. Dina turned his head, had him considering long-term, his most serious liaison. At the time he thought it could have been love but, that night in New York when, it didn’t take much to have him cheat on her, he had come to the sad conclusion it must have been infatuation. Other relationships before that were one-night stands, dalliances, nothing of consequence. Then, the whole affair with Charlotte, if he looked at it like a relationship. In the cold light of the day - that had damaged him. Still working on those issues made it almost impossible for him to know what he was feeling. Trying to sort through the complexities scared him, it was exogenous. “I’m sorry; I guess I’m a little out of sorts since the shooting. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“That’s okay, no problem, really. So-do you want to talk a little? Maybe find out a about each other?” She was hoping he would relax, the muscles in his arm and his neck were pulsing, tense. Taking a deep breath, he focused on centering himself, just like he did before he performed. Waiting and watching, she didn’t think he was going to speak, it took almost ten minutes.

“Sure, I guess we could do that. What would you like to know?”

They spent the next hour discussing their childhoods and how they grew up. Jessalyn was shocked at how he had been raised. Knowing the basics of the story from past articles and rumors had not prepared her for what he told her. The way they had been taught, no love in that family, other than the bond between the twins. An involuntary cringe went up her spine, that explained the conflicted feelings she got from them. He talked about the fun he had with his brother; sneaking out when their father had left them to their own devices, as he went out drinking or partying. The trouble they got themselves into backstage and the love of travelling the world. 

It was an experience but it was hard and he struggled; he loved magic and illusion, it was what he knew. But, he didn’t really like performing, it clashed with his mentality, his inner self. 

“Why? You two have been performing most your lives, haven’t you? Why do it if you don’t like it?” It was a question, a good one.

“I always suspected but didn’t really know until the show the other night. I’d just stepped in to cover for Cam, never an entire show. Well, maybe a couple of times, but I knew it wouldn’t be forever. I was okay with that. The show the other night made me realize the limelight is not for me, I don’t want to be front and center. That’s Cam’s thing. He lives for it.”

“So, if you like magic what would you do. I mean if you don’t perform?” His eyes sparkled when he talked about it.

“Designing. I absolutely love putting an idea into practical use. Engineer it, along with Cam; we really are great together. We’ve come up with some fantastic stuff. I love the details, puzzling out the solution as to how to make someone fly or having something disappear without the audience being able to see how it’s done. That’s what I love.” 

“Does that mean you aren’t going to perform with your brother, once you heal up?” Jonathan hadn’t thought about it; not actually bringing it up with Cameron yet. He didn’t know why he was telling this woman, he barely knew her. He felt safe with her and he wanted to share it with her.   
“I don’t know. I think I’ve just always figured I’d continue doing what I have been doing for most of my life. I mean the last two years have been strange for me and it’s going to be even stranger in the near future. I guess we’ll see.” Not the answer she’d expected, she wanted to delve into that, until he continued. Manipulation and deflection, not wanting to continue down that line of thought. It was something he wanted to keep to himself. Disquiet flashed through his features culminating with the abrupt subject change. No matter, she could talk a little about herself and keep it in the back of her mind. She’d eventually bring it up again.

“Enough about me, what about you Jessalyn O’Hara, how did you get here, in Vegas. A reporter, is that what you always wanted to do?” That earned him a smile.

“Well, where to begin. Pretty normal, I suppose, from all outward appearances. In reality, I was pegged as brainless, all looks no smarts. Guys just assumed I was easy. It just made me more determined to prove them all wrong.”

“That is hard to believe.” Her right eyebrow quirked skyward. “No, really, it takes intelligence to do what you did. I could think of a lot of words to describe you, brainless is not one of them.” The tingle of the blush returned to her cheeks.

“May be that way but in school it was very much a popularity contest. That proved to be my undoing. Not to brag but I do have the looks but, I studied hard and only had one thought, to graduate top of my class. Didn’t go out on Friday nights, worked a part-time job and put myself through college. I found I had a gift to pull readers along; took creative writing and set out to be an author.”

“What made you go into journalism then?”

“Money. Authors don’t get paid much, if at all. I need to eat and I didn’t want to wait tables or wash dishes. Found out journalists do better; reporters even more so. That’s where I’m headed, it’s just going to take some time and a few breaks.” His jaw tensed at that. “Not that you’re the break….at least, not the only one.” 

“Obviously you have the instincts; you’re the only one of the press that has found me.” He smirked. “I have no doubt you’ll get there.” The alarm sounded on her cell reminding her of the upcoming meeting. It was time to hook up with Andy. 

“Oh dear, speaking of which I have a date with a source.” Retrieving her bag from the floor near her chair, she stood up.

“For another story?” Well she couldn’t very well tell him she was still investigating him and his brother. She nodded.

“Yep, still have to get something for the paper.” He didn’t have to know that her contributions to the Gazette consisted of reporting on the different shows on the strip. It was better if he thought she was an up and coming star. Maybe he would respect her for it. It didn’t really matter in the long run; she would get her story and that would be it.

“Dina is bringing by your copy of the agreement tomorrow. I’ll be starting rehab in a couple of days, if this infection clears up. That’s my hope and…I would really like to see you again; I mean, if you want to.” She’d been so involved in the discussion, their history, she hadn’t asked about the IV.

“An infection? Are you okay?” She understood that some infections after serious accidents could cause more trouble than the initial problem. If he had some kind of virus, even a cold or flu, it could threaten his immune system, that worried her.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine. I’ve been through much worse.” He was hoping he would be fine. His fever had spiked during night requiring the administration of a more powerful drug to halt the progress of the contagion. The first course of antibiotics had not done the trick. When he awoke that morning, he was nauseated, hot and uncomfortable. Drifting off while talking to Cam and Kay the previous evening, the nurse had to inform him of his medical status. It was a setback, he was so done with all of this nonsense.

Heading for the door, Jessalyn thought of something. “It was a really nice chat and I’d love to come back soon, to pick up the agreement I mean. I hope you feel better.” The slight color flushing her features deepened. He smiled and gave her a wink, making her grin.

Standing nervously outside the entrance to Bally’s, he had tried to ask her out several times, always backing out at the last minute. He was thrilled she had asked him but now he was ready to bolt. “Hey Andy.” She linked her arm through his as she came up behind him.

“Hey Jess….this is nice. I...um, well do you want to go in?” Smiling, they took a table near the entrance, with an unimpeded view of the people walking by. There was maybe forty-five minutes before the appointed time; it was going to be awkward. She didn’t know Andy except for the vibes he had given her since she started at the paper. Thinking about it, she had decided it was only fair she let Andy in on what she had planned. “I’m glad you came Andy, really appreciate it. I didn’t want to meet this source alone. You know how it is.” Andy was immediately crestfallen. He had thought this was a date. She noticed his expression and tried to lessen the hit. “I’m sorry about not coming right out with it on the phone. I did arrange it early so we could enjoy lunch together, get to know each other a little better.” She had no interest in the guy but she could be kind, and smiled at him.

“Well, I guess that’s a plan. So, when is this source coming?” He was going to try and enjoy the time he did have with her. He would impress her; maybe he could get her to see the possibility.

They spent a pleasant time eating and engaging in small talk. He was nice enough but, not her type. A bit too geeky. Andy, on the other hand, thought it was going wonderfully well, really seemed interested in what he had to say. 

Decker and Tallis, with her arm entwined in his approached the table the reporter was sitting with in the company of a young man. “What do you think Tallis; is the kid going to complicate matters?”

Rolling her eyes, she frowned. “I’m not blind Decker but it won’t be a problem; just let me handle it.”

“Ms. O’Hara?” Trying to present a composed presence, Decker tempered his voice. The couple standing at her table, were quite the sight. Decker looked rough and tough, construction worker. He had on scrubby jeans, a black tee shirt and a leather vest with a clip chain key ring hanging off his belt loop. Unshaven, unkempt with a silver stud earring on one lobe, the odor emanating from his body was off-putting. The woman was spooky. She was slight, Asian with spiky black hair; a Goth wannabe. Her leggings were vinyl and the boots went to her thigh. Heavy eyeliner and dark blood red lip stick made her fair coloring even more pale. She wore a lot of metal, eyebrow ridge, nose and at least six ear piercings. Jessalyn noted the barbed wire tattoo along her right wrist. All she needed was a spiked dog collar. Immediately on guard, she took a sip from her coke and put the glass down on the table.

“Decker?” He proceeded to pull up two chairs, holding one out for Tallis and straddling the other. Jessalyn’s eyebrows knit in a questioning frown. “And, who is this.” Decker gave her his best smile, showing off a few broken teeth and a gold cap.

“My better half, this is Tally, Tally this is Ms. Jessalyn O’Hara, the reporter I told you I was meeting.” Tallis gave her an odd look, that she guessed was supposed to be a smile. 

“Hey.” Tallis stared at Andy. She gave him a questioning look. “And, who is this….very handsome guy? Is he taken?” Jessalyn and Andy looked absolutely stunned, jaws dropping. 

“This is Andy, my companion.” The audacity of this Tally person, hitting on her date, in front of her, had her re-evaluating the wisdom behind this meet. What kind of person does that?

“Don’t get your panties in a knot dear, just saying what I see. Good looking guy and I did ask if he was taken. I was being civil, no matter - if he’s yours, no problem girl I’ll back off. If he isn’t, I should be able to talk to the guy.” Andy’s eyes went a bit cross-eyed and grew to the size of saucers; Jessalyn was pretty sure he never got that kind of attention from any girl. 

With his voice wavering an octave or two higher than normal, coughing he managed to speak. “It’s okay Jess….Tally, is it? Just a friend, having lunch is all.” He was hot and he had lump in his throat. “Can…can I get you a drink or something?” Gotcha, Tallis smiled and stood up, allowing her legs to part to show the lines of her thighs through the leggings.

“Sure, lover - let’s get some Tequila; for the group.” Pointedly looking towards Jessalyn and Decker she clicked her tongue stud against her teeth. Andy stumbled when he hurried to join her at the bar. 

“What a bozo. You know she’s just leading him on, don’t you?” Glaring at Decker. “Why do you want to talk to me alone? What’s so damn important that you had to get my date away?” She was hoping Decker wasn’t trying to get into her pants and this whole thing was a set up.

He clued in. “Oh no…. not like that. I have a proposition for you. I’ll give you all kinds of juicy information on the Black brothers. If...only if you can help me locate the one that was shot.” That peaked her interest.

“What kind of information?” 

“Why he was shot for one thing. They aren’t what they seem to be.” Okay this was getting intriguing.

“Go on, I’m all ears.” Decker proceeded to tell her the story they had come up with. The twins were international thieves. The authorities had been trying to get something on them for years. Something went sideways a few years back and Jonathan had been incarcerated for a murder which was right and proper. He had someone fabricate some kind of proof and was now out and free. The woman he killed, well the family was devastated and wanted to make sure the twins received what was coming to them. This, Decker had found that she had been researching them, thought maybe she could help the family. 

Jessalyn wasn’t sold on this story and wasn’t buying it. Not really knowing the ins and outs of what had gone on with the Black twins, she thought it could be true but, then again, she didn’t know this Decker either. He was still talking, trying to convince her - she was trying to decide what to do. She could go along with them; maybe not give away much, see where it went. 

Nodding her head slowly she looked up to see Tally and Andy returning with a round of drinks. They sat. Everyone was quiet. Jessalyn picked up one of the shots and held it up. “Here’s to a new partnership, cheers.” Decker and Tallis grinned and tossed back the shots. Andy sipped his.

“So, here’s my number. Let me know what you find out; I’ll be waiting.” He clicked his teeth at her, pulled Tallis up and together they sauntered out of the restaurant and disappeared into the crowds of tourists milling on the strip.

“What the hell was that all about?” Andy was still sipping his Tequila. 

“Not exactly sure, I’m going to have to see.” What was Decker looking for? She had said very little; she wanted to talk to Jonathan and see if she could discern if there had been some kind of deception from the magician. That would be a feat. Everything about this, on both sides, didn’t feel right.


	11. Chapter 11

Cameron and Kay were going over the plans concerning the scheduled meeting with Charlotte the next night. Nervously, Jonathan was listening intently, worried about the entire thing. He didn’t trust the Vale. When he was going in, fully prepared and bolstered with Cam by his side it was one thing; now, having to do it alone, looking at her through a screen, was something entirely different. Things could go wrong, if someone came in, alone in a hospital room – he didn’t trust himself. 

“We could make sure that doesn’t happen Jon. If you don’t mind them being here, we could have Dina and Mike come, they know what’s going on.” His feelings about that whole relationship were still unresolved. He knew that it was good for Dina, and there was nothing like that any longer between them but, it still hurt. As for Mike, he had been civil and had tried to look at the agent as, maybe not a friend, but someone he respected. Still falling short of that goal, try as he might, Jonathan couldn’t yet let go. 

No, he didn’t think that would work for him.

Shaking his head. “No Cam, I don’t think so. That’s not going to work.” His twin looked at him, chiding himself of not seeing what that suggestion would do to him. “Sorry Jon...I wasn’t thinking.” He got a sad snort in response.

“I don’t think there’s anyone that can be here for this.” A mournful sigh escaped him. “Just going to have to deal with it on my own, hope for the best.” 

“No, you don’t Jonathan.” Dr. Cynthia Goodman walked in carrying a small overnight bag. “Dina called me last night, thought you could use a friend. Who better than your therapist? This, may be good for you, some place to start your recovery.” Cameron’s relief mirrored in both Jonathan’s and Kay’s faces.

“Thank God. Cynthia it’s so good of you to come, I wasn’t sure it would be possible when Dina said she was going to call you last night. Can’t believe you managed to arrange it so quickly.” Dr. Goodman took her duties as the twins’ personal physician very seriously. She was on a retainer and had been keeping close tabs on what was going on in their lives. Dina provided updated reports frequently, keeping her apprised of the situation as it unfolded. Aware the aftermath of all they had endured affected their perceptions, work and private lives. Cynthia was concerned this latest event had Jonathan slipping back, losing what ground he’d recovered in his attempt to return to his normal. 

Cameron was again taking on too much. The relationship with the agent had allowed him to manage these past few months but, Cynthia was on guard to the possibility of a mental break, someone can only take so much before the inevitable happens. She didn’t want to be put in the position of having to place one or both of the twins on seventy-two hour hold but, would it she found it warranted. 

The signs were there; both were co-dependent on each other, neither being able to deal with anything alone. Pushed beyond what would be considered normal, Jonathan, in her professional opinion was a suicide waiting to happen. His brother, empathetically connected, would not be able to survive without his twin. All of this had convinced her of the need for her presence, it wasn’t an option. 

“Have a hotel? I can arrange something at the Wynn for you, we’ll bill it to the show.” 

“I didn’t have time to book anything, that would be wonderful Cameron.” She looked at her patients. “So, first things first, Cameron and Agent Daniels out. I need to have a chat with Jonathan here. Give us about an hour, then I can go get settled in.” She shooed them through the door, giving the bodyguard a crooked smile and admonishment to ensure privacy. 

Cameron held Kay’s hand while steering them towards the small cafeteria located at the far end of the hospital. 

Getting two very welcome and much needed coffees they noticed the striking red hair of Jessalyn O’Hara at a table in the far corner, near a huge wall of windows allowing the bright desert sun to shine into the gloom of the small room. Tapping away on a laptop, totally engrossed in whatever it was she was working on.

“Why is she here? Did Dina bring the agreement by already? I don’t like not knowing what her intentions are Kay, it makes me more than nervous. What if I’m right and she’s a spy for the other side?” 

Kay had done an initial background search on the woman and found nothing out of the ordinary. Not yet having been able to talk to Cameron, this was good a time as any, to try and alleviate some of his unease. He didn’t sleep well last night, awaking in the early morning she found an empty space next to her. He had been edgy, couldn’t concentrate during dinner and didn’t even want to make love. The physical aspects were something constant, any deviation caused a concern, it was just wrong. Until the shooting she had thought he was getting over his demons; last night shown her that was not the case. This morning his eyes were red rimmed, half hooded; worry was wearing away at him. It was a regrettable circumstance, still having to perform, both on stage and then perpetrate the illusion he was in fact his brother at the Vale tomorrow. None of this was going to be easy and, Kay wasn’t confident he was going to be able to do it.

“Cam...Cam look at me.” 

“Sorry, I just can’t shake this feeling of impending doom. I just don’t trust her, I can’t, it’s too much of a coincidence; no reporter or paparazzi has come close to finding him. How is it possible she did it, on her own, in what a day and a half? Gripping his hand, squeezed it tightly.

“I checked her out. She’s clean. What she says appears to be the truth. Graduated top of her journalism class back home in Chicago. The only odd thing I found in her history is an attempted rape in her senior year. She didn’t back down, testified and had the bastard put away. If anything, that shows tenacity. I think she’s what she says she is.” Cam looked off in the reporter’s direction. 

“But why us? There are a lot of other stories she could go after. What about the singer that was attacked in Caesar’s Palace last month, he’s bigger than we are? Bigger fan base, not everyone follows magicians. What about following the story about all the thefts from the biggest casinos along the strip? That’s been going on for what three months? Wouldn’t that ‘make her big break’?” Kay started to laugh.

“You can’t be that naive Cameron. You and Jonathan are big news! You have been since the scandal two years ago, probably even before that. Everyone is clamoring for the story, the truth. Don’t you know that?” He didn’t actually. Dina did a really good job of keeping all of that away from both of them. The FBI, her included, did as much as they could to keep the press at bay.

“What...what do you mean the biggest story? I haven’t been approached...oh…Dina.” His eyebrow went up in question. Kay nodded. “Well I guess I should thank her for that. But, still doesn’t really explain Ms. O’Hara.” Kay looked towards the girl. She had seen the spark that transmitted between his brother and the fiery Ms. O’Hara, believing it was a mutual attraction. 

Kay understood some of what was going on with Jonathan and felt more than saw the feelings emanating from Jessalyn, it was female intuition. “Cam maybe you should give her a chance, for Jonathan’s sake.” Cameron had seen the looks between the two of them too, but a reporter?

It was a split-second decision on his part. Draining the last of his coffee, stood up and went over to Jessalyn’s table. Looking over her shoulder he saw her playing a video of the show where Jonathan broke down. Replaying it, first fast and then slower, finally one frame at a time. 

She heard the small cough behind her. Looking back, she found Cameron Black staring at her wearing Jonathan’s leather jacket, thickly gelled hair plastered back into place. Sarcastically she drew out her words. “….Yes? Can I do something for you Jonathan?” Swallowing the acid retort, he really didn’t like this woman. 

“May I sit?” 

Nodding towards the chair facing her. “It’s a free country. So, and w…hat do I owe this visit to? You want to interrogate me some more?” She didn’t mean to be petty but his reaction to her made her feel ashamed, that she doing something wrong.

She could definitely push all the right buttons to get his back up. He breathed deeply getting control of his unease and his anger, he would be civil.

“There’s no need for that kind of animosity Ms. O’Hara. I just want to talk to you, if you would be willing to hear me out.” She shrugged; taking that as acceptance he continued. “Okay, I get it, you want a story. I don’t know why you came after us; there are a lot of other things going on in this city.” She frowned; he couldn’t really be that oblivious, could he? His puzzled look confirmed he was. “Well you are big news Mr. Black. I’m a small fish in a big pond, trying to make my way, scoop the big boys. I just happen to be really good at tracking down information, unfortunately that’s you this time ‘round.” 

He seemed to accept that. “Okay, so we’re news, my producer apparently has been keeping things from me, trying to ease the difficulties my brother and I have been having of late. I don’t want him hurt or, make us a target again for….” Catching himself, he stopped then continued. “for the nut job that shot Jon.” That thing they were keeping quiet got in the way, something big and painful. “I would ask that you’re careful, make sure you aren’t followed, don’t bring attention to yourself. At least, until we give you the go ahead. Can I count on you to do that?” Well it was a step in the right direction, he was willing to give a little. 

There was something big going on here and she hadn’t made up her mind yet. Maybe Decker was on the up and up, the magician was trying too hard, too skeptical and protective. 

“So....you’ll be okay with me visiting your brother, spending some time with him? And as long as I keep it quiet for the time being, I can ask questions?” He nodded, still not one hundred percent sold but taking her at face value until he was proved otherwise. Kay was right, he had to start trusting again. He’d do this for his twin.

“Yes. But, if you hurt Jonathan, in anyway expect the consequences.” He stood and returned to his table. 

Watching as he bent to give the agent a kiss, her mind didn’t understand that. If what Decker said was true why was the brother hanging out with an FBI agent. His arm was draped around the agent’s shoulders with all the tenderness of a long-time couple, they were most certainly an item. 

She returned to the video, going frame by frame. Something in the background shadows caught her attention, she rolled it back. Yes, in the corner, a very pregnant woman walking towards the stage. A moment later a group of black clad individuals grabbed, gagged and bound her, taking what looked like a gun from her clenched hand. She played it back again, eyes wide. 

Cynthia had just wrapped up her impromptu session with Jonathan when Cameron and Kay returned. 

“So, I’ll be here tomorrow at six, it’ll be fine.” Smiling she patted his good arm, careful not to disturb the IV. You won’t have to deal with this alone Jonathan, try and not to worry so much.”

“I’ll be by before I go over to the meeting, not sure exactly where we’re going yet. Percy called to say they would disclose the information once everything is set up. Dina is going to come with and keep Charles busy. Kay will be with me in the room and security will be outside to cover our backs. We’ll make this work. It’ll be fine.” He was trying his best to relieve some of Jonathan’s concerns, and convince himself of the same. 

Jessalyn followed just behind them. Security guards noted her appearance and then went back to their vigil. Barging in was her first thought, maybe catching them in a conversation that might illuminate the murkiness she was wading in, then thought better of it. Instead, holding the door open slightly, she stopped looking as if she had forgotten something. The tail end of the conversation about a private meeting was all she heard before the notice of the guards pushed her through the door. 

Make what work? “Jonathan...I” The group turned as one and looked at her, with varying degrees of questions. “I’m sorry; I thought it would be okay to visit before I called it a day. That would be okay, right?” Jonathan smiled. Cameron frowned. Kay was suspicious.

“And who might this be?” It was a tall Viking woman with her hair tied in two thick braids. Exuding authority, projecting familiarity with all in the room. A suitcase and what looked like a doctor’s satchel on the floor near her feet. The family physician?

“Jessalyn O’Hara….a reporter with the Vegas Gazette. We have an understanding.” Cynthia looked at Jonathan. She saw the gleam in his eye.

“Of course, you do.” Turning her attention fully to the young woman. Smiling. “So, you’re here for what, an interview? Or, is this a little more personal?” Jessalyn didn’t know how to answer that. Jonathan jumped in.

“Cynthia leave the girl alone. She’s been keeping me company the last couple of days. It’s kind of nice to have someone I can chat with; my brother is being an over-bearing, over-protective dick at the moment. At least with our arrangement I have someone to alleviate the boredom.” Cam looked at his brother. 

“Wow…Jonathan, trying just to keep you alive, give you time to recover; you’re supposed to resting, not entertaining.” Jonathan waved his hand at his brother. Cynthia was going to have to look into that. Confining his twin, trying to shield him from all contact, was not healthy. However, the underlying currents between the girl and Jonathan, that was a different story, that could go a long way to healing.

“Come on Cam, I’m bored silly in this place. It’s harmless; really, everything is fine.” 

“Well, I think we should be off. I’m a bit tired with all the travelling I’ve done today; could we go to the hotel? I’d like to have some time to rest before---tomorrow’s event.” She would have to find some time to deal with Cameron’s issues, before that got out of hand as well.

Kay grabbed him by this hand, pulling him towards the door. “She’s right Cam, you have a show to do in a few hours, you should try and get some rest.” He knew they were right. He just couldn’t shake the feeling this wasn’t good, there was a problem brewing here, just didn’t know what. 

Jonathan waited until the door closed behind his brother. “Trying to listen, were you?” Flustered at being found out; she had been congratulating herself for deluding them. “I saw you hold the door open. Did you get anything?” When she managed to look at him, her cheeks were burning with embarrassment, he was repressing a smile. “Sit down. I was wondering when you would show up again.” 

Taking the seat next to his good arm, getting comfortable she swore she could feel an electric shock coming off him. Shaking her head; of course, that was impossible. She was finding it hard not to get lost in the depths of his blue eyes. “I....well; you did say I could come by when I had a chance. I did.” She hurried on, “maybe we can start our interview, in prep for the big story later on, background.” When he rewarded her with a dazzling smile it made her very happy. 

It was just a story, he was a story, get a grip on yourself Jessalyn.

Jonathan was taken by the girl. Smart and resourceful, exquisite. He liked that. He felt something but was afraid. Memories kept pushing their way in blinding him; he didn’t deserve to have happiness. The things he did, said and forced onto people had ravaged his self-esteem. He understood that intellectually but emotionally he was broken. He was desperate to find the solution. To live with himself, not to dwell on the past and to put all the ugliness in a deep hole where it belonged and couldn’t hurt him. 

He hadn’t told Cameron the entire truth of his time behind bars. None of team knew it and he wanted to keep it that way; he had tried to shield them from the horrible reality of prison. Make it easier for them to deal with what had happened. Cynthia told him it wasn’t healthy, he had to share it with someone and she didn’t count, she wasn’t his family. This attempt to confront it head on with Charlotte was a good start but, warned him it was only a stepping stone. He was going to have to find the strength somewhere inside him and soon; especially now that there was another life involved.

Recognizing that truth had pushed him, desperately wanting to be the father he never had. He wanted to change the reality of their past history. 

“Jonathan….Jonathan?” A question had been asked and she was waiting for an answer. Pushing the troubling thoughts away he refocused on the girl and tried a grin.

“Sorry, just thinking.” The change had been immediate, he’d been staring off into space. The emotional roller coaster playing itself across his features. She wanted, needed to know what was causing it. Between the two twins there was so much baggage and if one were to look, you could see the weight of it all. 

Was it like Decker had said, they were thieves and law enforcement were trying to take them down. They could work together, verify information and maybe claim a reward for finally putting the Black twins away for good.

She had taken that with a grain of salt. But the strangeness that was Jonathan started making her take a second, really in-depth look. Maybe she could coax a little information out of him. See if she could piece things together.

“I was asking about your childhood. You said that you grew up travelling the world. Where did you guys go, I’ve never really been anywhere.” That he could talk about, it was of no consequence. He began by detailing how the show would travel from city to city, starting here in the States. Later on, as they perfected the show they branched out. Seeing the sights of the Canadian north where the Aurora Borealis had amazed him was enthralling to the point he took up astronomy. “Did Cameron like it too?” 

“Not so much. Excelling at the illusions started about that time, he lived to perform, still does. Me, I loved studying the stars and wishing I could travel to them, run away---from my life.” That was interesting. She prodded a little to keep him talking. “Then when Cameron took over as the front man for the entire enterprise the travelling became routine; Japan, Germany, Australia. You name the place and we’ve probably been there at some point in time.”

“And?” He looked at her. 

“Well we ended up here in Las Vegas.” He shrugged.

“So, that must have cost a lot of money.” He didn’t think twice, before he answered. If he had, things would probably have turned out better in the long run. He didn’t know it then but, that was all she needed to look at financials of the Black Enterprises Inc., giving her somewhere to start digging; the impetus to discover what little history there was.

“Oh, that wasn’t a problem for us. Money has never been a worry or hindrance, since way back from great-grandfather’s time. That’s one thing we never lacked, there was never a problem obtaining more.” What? How did they obtain more? No lack of money?

“From the shows...right?” Jonathan realized his mistake and tried to cover but Jessalyn had what she needed.

“Yes...of course, we did quite well. And, still do if what Cam tells me is true.” He was getting tired again, she could see the fatigue take over. It didn’t matter; there was a ton of research to do.


	12. Chapter 12

“I may have messed up Cam.” He had called his brother as soon as the reporter left. He knew he had not been thinking clearly and had let some things slip. How much of it would cause them grief was unknown but he was determined to give his twin a head’s up. 

He explained the situation. Cameron, distraught after ending the call, arranged to have security tale the girl. If what Jonathan had said stuck in her head, he would know. She would be followed; see what she did with the information. If she was up to no good, they could shut her down.

Jessalyn did her research. Discovering information about Alistair Black and his business endeavors. Checked the places they had performed and connected them to reports of thefts around the world. They all didn’t match up but a good deal of them did, more than seventy-five percent in fact. It looked like Decker may indeed have something. Still, she didn’t like the feel of the man or that strange Tally person. She called the number and set up a meet. She wanted to know what he wanted her to do. Only then would she be able to make her decision.

“She met up with some guy and an Asian girl at a fast food joint on the strip. Talked about you and Jonathan. I couldn’t hear most of the conversation; had to make an order and leave, too suspicious otherwise. They want her to do something for them, not sure what. She seemed hesitant.” Cameron’s forehead crinkled in distress. 

“Did you get a picture? Jonathan has to see it, I want him know I was right. That I’m not being over-protective.” 

“Yes, I’ll bring it in as soon as I can.” It took fifteen minutes. Gary the security person Cameron had sent to follow Jessalyn arrived with the picture, printed out on an eight by ten glossy sheet. The people were clear and both he and Kay recognized Jessalyn O’Hara. 

“We’re going over as soon as the show is concluded. Are you coming with me?” Kay would definitely come. This was going to be hard on them all. Cam was deflated, he didn’t want to burst Jonathan’s bubble, this girl had been good for him but, it had to be done. Kay was worried this would push the twin over the edge, she was bracing for the worst.

Jessalyn was sure that Decker and Tally were somehow involved in some kind of illegal enterprise. Pressuring her for information. Did she know where the twins were? Could she get them the address? Where was Cameron, the one who was shot? 

The minute they started she knew something was very, very wrong. That made the decision for her. She placated them by saying she was close to narrowing down where she thought he was hospitalized, security was a bitch. Verification was difficult. Giving her a number to call once she had got the address for them, they had looked pleased with themselves. Too pleased actually for concerned citizens trying to take down a theft ring. Jessalyn left with her instincts screaming, could one of these people be the actual sniper? The woman was hard, demanding and vibrating with anticipation, it gave her a feeling of falling into a trap. She had to see Jonathan.

Jonathan was astounded and alarmed as he looked at two faces, he had hoped he wouldn’t see again and dismayed to see Jessalyn with them. 

Disheartened that Cam had been right; he was an idiot. He was spiraling, thoughts he’d hoped he had put behind him resurfaced in full force. He didn’t deserve any happiness, this just proved it. He couldn’t even tell when he was being played.

They were making plans to move Jonathan to another facility when she walked into his room. Immediately Kay readied herself. What was she doing here?

Jessalyn felt the animosity as soon as she stepped over the threshold. It didn’t matter; she had to tell them what she knew. Making the decision that Decker and Tally were up to no good, she suspected strongly that both twins were at the center of it, the end game.

“I came because I have to tell you something. Important. It couldn’t wait till the morning. You guys are in danger….” Cameron swiveled towards her. What? He frowned. Jonathan and Kay were confused. If she was in cahoots with Decker and Tallis what was she babbling on about them being in danger.

“What?” Jonathan was holding a picture and staring between her and it. “What’s wrong? Didn’t you hear me? These guys I met, they want to hurt you I think.” Jessalyn didn’t understand what was going on. 

The agent approached her; she had her hand firmly on her pistol. “What are you saying? Who’s after the twins? And, how are you involved? Not to mention why are you involved?” A glossy picture on Jonathan’s lap, a picture of her meeting with Decker and Tallis. It didn’t take much for her to connect the dots. Oh my God….they think…..

“You had me followed??!” Sputtering and eyes flashing in anger. “Why? I mean what did I do to warrant that?” Cameron stood his ground.

“You did, we thought it was too coincidental, sneaking around, listening in on conversations you weren’t meant to hear. Jonathan’s safety is paramount; I wasn’t going to take any chances, with anyone, least of all a reporter. Until this moment it looked like I was right. Meeting with Decker and Tallis; that requires an explanation.” They knew these people? What the hell was going on? 

She flopped on the stool at the end of the bed. Breathing deeply, she tried to work out what was happening. “I...I didn’t mean worry you; that Decker person left me a message, said you guys were part of a theft ring.” 

Cameron let out a grunt in frustration. “And, you believed him?!”

“Well sort of. After our conversation this afternoon Jonathan---I checked, it looked bad. I mean really bad, so many thefts of priceless items, artwork, happened where and when your shows were playing. You told me you never lacked for money. What was I to think? Nobody knows anything about you two. And, what anybody does know is the barest of information.” The twins shared some quiet looks, raised eyebrows; some non-verbal signs of understanding. “I tried to research your family enterprises, the financials and the history. Nothing is explained. There is so much money…more than I even dreamed you had! And then take the fact that you two are pretending to be each other, why? So, I took all of that and met up with them again, to find out what they were actually up to. I didn’t tell them anything. I led them on, I thought I’d come a tell you, so you would be prepared. Maybe I was wrong, went about it the wrong way---I thought I was helping.” It hit her finally, sniffing back the oncoming tears. Damn it she never cried! “I thought you liked me Jonathan. I understood your brother’s reservations but, I thought you knew me a little better than that. I mean I never tell anybody about my childhood…EVER. I didn’t think you, either of you, would think I would betray the agreement we had; I guess, I guess I was wrong about that, and you.” 

The pain that brought to Jonathan was evident. It was a huge misunderstanding. She had been trying to protect them. That meant something, it counted. Looking at his brother, a silent plea. They were on the same page, they were coming to a conclusion. A big one. Kay had stayed silent and watched, hoping the brothers would see the truth. She had told Cameron he had to start to trust someone. Life wasn’t always cut and dried, there were always shades, hidden stories and things happened for many reasons, rather than the most obvious.

Cameron cleared his throat and swallowed his reservations. Squatting down in front of her and pulling her chin up to look at him. “Look at me.” Shaking her head, she kept examining her nails. “Please, Jessalyn, look at me.” Swallowing the huge lump, she had lodged in her throat, she looked up; a few tears still ran down her cheeks. He took her hands gently in his, not allowing her to pull them back. “No, listen to me. We were wrong.” Jonathan grunted. “I was wrong about you. I’m sorry. Protecting my brother is what I have to do. You don’t know half of what has gone on; we’ve had a really bad time these past couple of years. I may have over reacted.” Another grunt from the brother in the bed. “It was wrong, I hope you can find it somewhere in you to forgive me.” She found no deception in his eyes, just pain and sorrow. Whatever had gone on the last two years must have been devastating to the twins. The remorse was real, he was sorry. 

“I apologize too Jessalyn for thinking the worst. Just trying to survive here.” She saw sadness and fear. The agent Kay, had tears in her eyes. Whatever was going on was major. A story, any story was not worth all this heartache. 

“I’m sorry too for not understanding; I just wish I knew what’s going on. But I get it. I’ll...I’ll just bow out gracefully. Don’t worry, I won’t write anything. Your secret is safe with me, I don’t need an agreement to do that. I’m really…really sorry.” She prepared to get up and leave. 

“Please...stay.” It was quiet request. He looked hopeful. “You don’t have to go. I—don’t want you to go.” He had a death grip with his good hand on the hospital bed railing, his knuckles were turning white. 

The desire to find a way to stay outweighed her brain telling her she should just drop the whole thing and leave them be.

Kay was in the far corner by the window, talking into her cell. Ending the call, she walked over to Jessalyn, a request on her mind.

“I have an idea. If you are willing to assist us.” That stopped her thinking, what? “It could end part of the twins’ current problems.” That piqued her full attention and interest. Kay wanted her to make the arrangement for a meeting with Decker and Tallis. 

“What? Why?”

“Undercover for the FBI. Tell them you know where ‘Cameron’ is and that you’ll give them the information but only in person. We’ll be there to take them down.”

“I don’t understand. It’s Jonathan who’s been shot.” She was still confused.

“Yes, but they think it was Cameron; Jonathan never was a target.” Understanding, that’s why they were pretending to be each other, for protection. “That’s why Cameron held the press conference. We wanted whoever was behind the hit to believe they succeeded, to flush them out. You can be the final piece, set the trap.” She could do that. A side benefit would be a different story, what it’s like to go undercover.

Agreeing, the operation was planned for the next morning. The twins wanted to get that out of the way before Cameron went to the Vale in the evening; one less thing he’d have to worry and fret about.

“Cam go home. I’ll be fine. Now we know who and we have a plan. Security has been advised. You can relax tonight. You look like shit.” Cameron gave his brother a small smile. He also noticed he wasn’t dismissing Jessalyn. It was obvious his brother wanted to speak to her alone. 

“Come on Kay. I could use some down time. Tomorrow is going to be stressful.” Saying their goodnights, the door closed on Jonathan and Jessalyn. 

“I really am sorry. This isn’t your problem.” She had butterflies; at least she thought that was what she was feeling. 

“It’s okay. I’m glad I’m going to be able to help. I did mean it, that I wouldn’t write the story. It’s not worth all of this.” She indicated the whole sordid affair. He laughed.

“Oh, that’s okay. You still can write the story. You just have to wait till we tell you to go ahead. If everything goes as planned, you can have the exclusive. I was talking to Cameron and I didn’t realize that we’re BIG news. I guess we never noticed that Dina was that good at keeping the press off our backs. Once our lives get back on track, we both agree that someone should tell our story, at least most of it. Enquiring minds and all that. There’s no reason it shouldn’t be you. You are a resourceful young woman.” Her heart soared and she smiled.

She stayed for a while until the medical staff told her she had to go. He needed to rest. He was stressing himself too much. An injury like his, if not careful, could cause life altering damage. 

Shyly she went over to his beside and looked meaningfully at him. She bent close to give him a small kiss on his cheek. Before she could connect, he turned away. “Sorry. Good night Jessalyn. I’ll...I’ll see you tomorrow.” That disturbed her; she was sure he felt something for her. She was more than obvious she had some kind of feelings for him. That was the second time he had pulled away from physical contact. That was definitely weird.

When she left, Jonathan cried. He did like her. But, he couldn’t, wouldn’t pull her into his hell. 

“I hope I can deal with tomorrow. This has got to work. I can’t continue like this. How am I going to deal with a child if I can’t even connect with another human? Other than Cam I mean.” He was talking to himself. It was the same conversation he had been having almost nightly since they captured Charlotte the first time. He was tired of it. Of everything in his life. He told Cynthia. She was concerned he was heading down an even darker path.

She was pushing for him to go into in-house therapy for a time, once this latest disaster played itself out. He didn’t want to do that. He knew he was spiraling but, didn’t think he could bring himself to check himself into a psych ward. He wasn’t crazy. At least he didn’t think he was. Maybe he was, if your nuts do you know you’re nuts? 

Cynthia said if he wasn’t willing to do that, he was going to have to submit to some other type of help. She was concerned he was slowly sinking into crippling depression. And, she thought that he was pulling Cameron along with him. His twin was taking on everything. Putting it squarely on his shoulders. They were so co-dependent. 

Cynthia knew they relied on each other way too much; their upbringing had been the major instigator in that situation. They had made some progress over the last few months but, this latest episode had pulled them both back. She had been working tirelessly with both of them, putting her practice on hold to help them. It was getting almost to the point she didn’t know what else to try.

The first intervention had put a stop to the alcoholic debacle. The joint sessions had managed to get them to see the benefit of sharing with their team members. Now they really had to do the hard work and separate themselves from each other. Discussions with other physicians gave her a place to bounce off ideas without revealing who she was dealing with. Most of her colleagues had been pushing institutionalization to monitor the behavior. The general consensus was the patient was prone to suicide. Hope that was not the direction this was going. The girl Jessalyn could be his saving grace.

Jonathan was terrified, he knew he was damaged and he couldn’t leave what had gone on in the past. She had tried to reassure him that was a good sign. If it hadn’t bothered him, she would have been more concerned.   
He just couldn’t accept it.

It came down to the fact they absolutely had to realize they were two unique individuals. Brothers yes. Friends of course. But two people with different ideas, wants and needs. Once they got there, it would be a godsend for them both. They could be happy with themselves.

Cameron had found someone. So, he no longer looked at relationships as non-consequential. It was something that required work and a mutual understanding. He wasn’t completely there yet but he was closer than his brother. He was starting to believe he deserved to be happy.

Jonathan was still stuck. And they both still hid their pain. Both the physical and the emotional. That had to change.


	13. Chapter 13

The take down of Decker and Tallis was slightly anti-climactic. Jessalyn had arranged a meet early that morning just outside the Vegas Gazette before her shift. She was going to give them the address where she believed Cameron Black had been taken to, when he had been shot. 

“It’s about bloody time. We can finally end this complication and get paid!” Thrilled, Tallis believed it wouldn’t take much to finish the magician off. The coordinator was delighted when they informed him, they had a location and everything was back on track.

Packing up their few possessions they checked out of the hotel. After obtaining the required information, they would finish the job and get the first flight out of the City. Eventually they would have to meet up with the coordinator, he had a pretty good idea where Charlotte was and was making plans to recover her. 

Approaching the newspaper’s office, they were chatting amiably. Stopped to get a coffee, keeping with the con, where the naive reporter was concerned. Taking a long draw of the coffee as she walked, Tallis noticed that the usually busy strip was rather quiet. Granted it was early but it was a weekday, there should have been more people. Her senses were peaked. 

Scanning the area, she didn’t see anything amiss. Decker grabbed her by the arm and pointed towards the office. “There she is, by the paper box.” Jessalyn O’Hara had her back to them but her prominent red hair made no mistaking her, casually standing, leaning against the door of the building. 

“Hey, Jessalyn ….” Decker strode up behind her. Kay Daniels stepped out from behind the newspaper’s glass door, gun trained on him. Stunned Decker froze, Tallis moved quickly grabbing Jessalyn by the arm and pointing her gun at the girl’s head.

“Step away Agent Daniels or she’s dead. I’m a fairly good shot, especially at this distance.” Her smile was strange as she roughly pulled the girl back taking her as she retreated the way they had come. 

“This doesn’t have to end badly Tallis. Let the girl go, put the gun down; make this easier on yourself and your partner. Why do the bidding of someone, no longer in picture?” She noticed the flicker in the Asian woman’s eyes, she kept talking.

“Charlotte hasn’t been seen in what a week? So why are you guys still here? What’s the endgame?” Decker had moved to the side, not noticing the approaching Agent Alvarez. Kay glanced quickly at Mike and then caught Jessalyn’s eye with a slight indication. Nodding, Jessalyn waited and watched. “Tallis, without Charlotte what exactly are you going to do?” That got her attention. That split second was all Jessalyn needed to stomp on the booted foot as hard as she could. 

“You little bitch.” She involuntarily let her gun hand hang just down a bit. The reporter twisted out of her grip and dove for the dumpster, hitting her knees hard against the cement, crouching low and out of the range of fire. At the same instance, Mike tackled Decker, keeping him on the ground with his knee firmly in the center of his back, radioing for backup. Kay managed to get the drop on Tallis. It didn’t take much convincing that she would rather put a hole in her than talk any longer. The pistol fell to the ground and one of the other officers handcuffed Tallis, securing her in the back of a squad car, advising her of her Miranda rights. 

“All secure.” Mike smiled at Kay who let out a cleansing relieved breath. “Nice to be of help. It’s about time something went in our favor.”

“You got it Mike, it’s all good here. See you tonight, after the meeting?” He nodded. He waved as he jogged back to his car. Late for his shift, it was worth it; he just had to be here this morning. The twins deserved a break and he wanted to be a part of it. His relationship with Jonathan was, at best, tenuous but, for Dina he was trying to come to terms with her relationship with Jonathan. Regardless of what they both professed, there was a strong tether between the two. This had been important for Dina and Cameron. He genuinely liked Cameron.

Mike was empathetic to the trials of the twins. It wasn’t something anyone should have to face alone, wanting to make sure the brothers survived. Bring down this convoluted secret organization that seemed to pulling strings. Dina had to be free of all of this and, if it meant coming to the aid of a rival, then so be it.

Jonathan was sleeping when Kay, Cameron and Jessalyn arrived. “Should we wake him up?” Jessalyn didn’t want to disturb him, he looked bit pale.

“I’m awake.” He opened his eyes a crack and he looked at the group. “So?” He received a thumbs up and a smile. “Thank God!”

Kay and Cam noticed the obvious relaxation in his expression. “So, that’s one thing off our plate of many problems, a step in the right direction. Next up….” Cam stopped in mid-sentence, realizing that Jessalyn was accompanying them. “Well, you know.” He got a pained smile from his brother.

“Yeah…. right. I guess I’ll see you later, before you go?” A nod. 

“I have to go right now; there are a few things I have to get set up first. I’ll be back in plenty of time.” He pushed through the door with Kay following closely behind him.

“So, how was it being an undercover agent?” She giggled. She hadn’t had to do much but, she was glad it was over. It had been touch-and-go there when that weirdo chick had grabbed her and put the gun to her head. It was life changing to think that one small pull on the trigger and it would end it all. That did a real number with her perspective on life. She didn’t really want to tell Jonathan that, thinking it would just cause him more stress. He didn’t need that, it was all good now.

Thinking about everything while she waited for Decker, she had decided she was going to try and get some of the story from Jonathan, the real story not the surface stuff.

This had been some really strange ass crazy. 

“Different. Jonathan….” He looked at her. At once he got it. Good at reading people. She wanted to know. Could he tell her? And, if he did, what should he tell her?

“You want to know what’s going on.” Her mouth opened in surprise, her calm demeanor vanishing. “I can read people too you know.” The flush started at her neck, always taken unawares with her reactions to him.

“Well, yeah I would like to know. I won’t write the story. I just...well I need to know.” Until he started to speak, she wasn’t entirely sure he would confide in her. 

“Guess I could start at the beginning. I’m still not sure how much I should tell you. You deserve something, considering you put yourself in the line of fire on my behalf. You know about the accident?” She nodded, she’d read the report.

“Yeah, you killed a woman in your Jaguar in New York about two years ago. They said you were drinking and ran away from the scene.” That got a snort.

“Well I suppose that was the official version. I was in my Jaguar in New York and I did have an accident. The rest of it was fiction, a frame up.”

“What?” She’d heard some rumors of that scenario. “Isn’t that what your defense lawyer used in the case? It failed miserably, no one on the jury believed that story. “And, you were sentenced to ten years in Rockfield right?” 

“Yeah, that’s about right. Only problem it didn’t happen that way. A woman sort of seduced me in a weak moment.” The look of regret in his eyes. “You know, as most of the world does, about our secret. I never existed, until that night. It was then we realized that this woman, she had two colored eyes, had set me up. I don’t know why I always think of that. It’s the strangest thing. If and when I dream, or even think about it, that’s what I see - those eyes.” Pain flashed across his face in memory. “Only she had targeted Cam. I didn’t exist remember? The woman that was found at the scene was already dead and she had normal eyes. That’s why I ran, scared the shit out of me.” 

“Then what? There were no other stories after you went to prison. You should still be there. Ten years.” That was right, how did it come to this, he was exonerated about what six months ago? There had only been a small little story in the papers when that happened and then about three months ago a big press release announcing the return of Cameron Black. A new show featuring his brother.

“I did spend about eighteen months in prison. Worst time of my life, at least until all this latest crap happened. Cam doesn’t know how bad it was. He saw some of the surface injuries but it was a nightmare. You have to be on high alert all the time, can’t let your guard down.” She let him talk, all he wanted; it was like he had to tell someone. Maybe she was a safe choice, not too close. “Suffice it to say I had more injuries in those eighteen months than I did the previous twenty-five years. They even broke my ribs once just to get me to help them escape. If you don’t show you’re tougher than they are, you become a punching bag. I wasn’t a punching bag.” He did look like he could take care of himself. 

“Towards the end there I had to help the FBI with finding Cameron. That same woman, who framed me, abducted him, to help her steal some diamond. My brother is lightning fast; if you blink, you’ll miss him. I’m not that fast. That caused more trouble. Inside, you help the law, you’re a rat.” She saw the glistening of unshed tears. She stayed quiet.

“While I was out, I realized Dina, you know our producer, well I---we used to be a couple. She had found someone else, another agent. That hurt and still does. Mind you I hurt her. Not proud of that, as I said I was weak.” The nurse came in to check his vitals and bring him his noon meal. His lunch tray was set on the table near his good arm, so he could eat. He ignored it and continued. 

“Anyway, I was feeling like I was losing everything. I told Gunter our set designer that and he offered to break me out.” A slight intact of breath from Jessalyn had him stop and look at her. “Oh, I didn’t take him up on the offer, but it was nice to know that he would if I wanted him to. Cameron convinced me otherwise. We did manage to get Cameron back; we foiled the theft and I was returned to prison. It was about that time, we came up with a plan to catch the mystery woman. Long story short we did.” 

There was a long silence, she smiled thinking that was it, until he continued, she couldn’t believe this saga. “Justice made a deal with her! And she didn’t give us the proof I was innocent. So, I didn’t get released.” He played with the pasta on his dish. “Cam came up with this crazy idea, if we couldn’t get the help we needed from the FBI, we would do it ourselves.” 

“Jonathan what did you do?” That wry smile again.

“We switched places. I knocked Cam out, to make it look good. I won’t go into the details but he came up with a way to fool the guards. Only problem was I couldn’t hit him with him looking at me. When I got the nerve, he turned away. He wasn’t prepared, I really hurt him badly.” He was actually crying. This was painful, he was back there, re-living it. “Turned out I caused a brain injury - he almost….died because of me.” There was more to that story but Jessalyn knew that was something he wasn’t going to talk about.

“Well he seems to be okay now.” 

“Yeah, but with a lot of pain and heartbreak to get there. He didn’t deserve any of it. It was dicey for a few months. We actually managed to get her, the mystery woman I mean. The team, all of us created our own deception, caught her. That was iffy too….I had to really escape from chains and leather straps, I had to do it. We didn’t have any other choice, Cam wasn’t capable at that time. I barely made it. I’m nowhere near as fast as my brother. I can do it but it’s difficult for me. I wasn’t sure I could. Luck was on my side that time and we managed to get the proof. I was released.” Jessalyn realized he was starting to nod off. He hadn’t eaten anything; he had just pushed the food from one side of the plate to the other. Talking for more than an hour must have been exhausting. 

He kept saying he was just skimming the surface. How was that possible? Just what he had told her was unfathomable. It wasn’t fair, for any of them. What the hell had happened? If that was just the surface, what was he hiding that could be so much worse?

She was going to push to find out what happened. Is that why Jonathan was the way he was? She could tell there was so much pain, emotional as well as physical, behind his facade. Cameron was carrying around a ton of baggage as well. Something seriously messed up, had derailed the brothers. She wanted to know and she wanted to help. Needed to help.

“Jonathan, why don’t you rest. I can come back later or tomorrow. If...if you want to keep talking that is.” He smiled and laid his head back on the pillow.

“I actually feel better; I didn’t think I would but, it’s nice to have someone I can talk to. Cam is great but it’s hard to tell him some of what happened. It would hurt him just as much as it hurt me.”

He closed his eyes as Jessalyn left the room. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling, it was a jumble. A messed-up situation. Everything he had gone through seemed to just be the tip of what lay beneath. It may hurt him but it was giving her heart a workout all on its own. She wanted to be there for him but didn’t understand why, only knowing him for a few days. There was feeling there, why she wasn’t sure but, it was definitely there.

Dr. Cynthia Goodman arrived a couple of hours before the meeting with Charlotte was to commence. Cam and Kay had texted her saying they still hadn’t received the address of where they were to go and had decided it was best, they didn’t come by the hospital beforehand. She would have to be the one to prepare Jonathan. She knew and understood what they had planned. It would have been much better if Jonathan could have had a time with Cameron before they started this deception but it couldn’t be helped.

He was still asleep when she pushed the door open. Setting her bag down, along with the laptop Cam had given her, she touched his arm.

“Jonathan...it’s time to wake up.” He was groggy but slowly opened his eyes. She received a weak smile. “Come on, we should prepare.” He blinked his eyes several times. He looked around for Cameron. “No, they still haven’t received the location, that’s why I came early. I have the laptop.” He started to panic, no he needed to see Cam before he went there. He had to tell him some of what went on. He didn’t know it all; he didn’t want him to hear it this way. He sat up. “Jonathan, what’s wrong? I’m here; we’ll get through this together.”

“You don’t understand. Cam doesn’t know about….all that went on. I can’t have him find out this way. I...was going to talk to him before he went, he can’t look shocked. No, no it can’t happen this way.” Cynthia knew what he was talking about. She wasn’t surprised he hadn’t told Cam the intimate details. She patted his arm. “Just a minute.” She pulled out her cell and called Cam.

“Have you the location yet?”

“No. We’re still waiting.” She briefly went over Jonathan’s concerns. “Talk to your brother.” She handed the phone over to Jonathan. He had a hard time before he could actually say anything.

“Can you go somewhere, where Kay isn’t?” Cameron was confused but went into the bedroom.

“Okay….what’s wrong Jonathan.” Deciding the best way to deal with it was straight up. Cameron listened. “Bro….I had no idea.” A few tears had trickled down his face. “I can deal with it, it’s okay. I’m not the one that has to talk to her about it. It’ll be fine. I’ll make sure Kay is made aware, we’ll work something out. Don’t worry about it. I understand, but Jon, I’m your brother, you should have told me. I love you, nothing that you did or could do would change that.”

“Maybe but, until now, I didn’t know how.” Cam understood in spades; he had some things he couldn’t find the nerve to discuss with his brother either. This was difficult. And, now he had to warn Kay, she needed time to process it. “Cam….I’m sorry.” It was a whisper. “I’m going now; I’ll talk to Cynthia before you hook us up, when I have to confront her.” 

Ending the call Cam pulled back his shoulders and went in to tell Kay. They had to be neutral when all this went down. No emotion. Nothing. They were just there to facilitate. With Charlotte’s state of mind in question, nothing could distract her from this conversation with Jonathan. It was Cynthia’s job to make sure Jonathan could do it and deal with the consequences. 

Kay had heard a lot of things being an FBI agent. What Jonathan had to do wasn’t that unusual; it hurt because she knew the man. Understanding the connection, the two brothers had, made it just that more difficult. They were as prepared as they could be. The phone rang.

“We have a location. Let’s get Dina. I don’t want her to know about…well---if he wants her to know he’ll tell her.” Kay nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Charles had offered to send a car. Cam declined. They used one of the security detail vehicles. It was easier and safer. Kay was carrying the laptop in her shoulder bag. They pulled up to the whitewashed rancher located in the middle of the desert. The building was situated behind a gate, foreboding cement walls and about two acres of land. 

“If it was any more secluded, you’d need a GPS tracker and sheepdog to find it.” It had taken them almost an hour driving from the Wynn and they had to contact Percy to locate the correct turn off. The dusty trail they turned onto had given them the feeling of being transported back in time. That was until they spotted the gated compound.

Cameron wasn’t surprised, shaking his head he tried to focus on the reasons why they were here and not the rising uneasiness washing over and through him. The two women weren’t in any better frame of mind. Kay was alert and preparing herself for whatever was coming.

Dina on the other hand was wondering if she could actually handle this. At first, she was positive she could do anything. Looking at the building her trepidation was taking hold. Cameron felt rather than saw her indecision. He smiled when he turned towards her. “When Charles meets us at the door, you know what to do right? You’ll be fine, you’ve always come through for me D.” The confidence he was showing in her abilities was there, she knew he was trying to help. She understood that, the twins always did that. Of course, she would succeed; it was necessary. It had to succeed, this was for Cameron, Jonathan and for their team. She took a deep breath and nodded, clutching at the files and papers in her arms. 

He buzzed the entrance and announced himself as Jonathan Black. The gates opened slowly making a creaking sound. And that wasn’t creepy, NOT. They proceeded up the long gravel spiraling road, stopping at the pathway leading to the door. Percy was waiting with Charles at the top of the stairs. Their collective expressions did nothing to hide their disapproval when they saw Kay and Dina.

“I was not expecting Ms. Clark or Agent Daniels Jonathan.” He had come prepared. He had said an agent; he did not indicate it would be Ms. Daniels. 

“The FBI won’t let me out of their sight since Cam was shot. Kay came as a favor. She knows and understands. As for Dina, she wanted to go over some paperwork with you. Something about the agreement we signed with Corvus Vale. I didn’t think it would cause any difficulty. At any rate, I’m not planning an extended stay. 

Where is she?” He was performing; he had Jonathan’s mannerisms down to a tee. Both Kay and Dina had drilled him for hours the previous few days. Make sure you keep your face neutral Cam. Jonathan always looks a bit angry at the world. Don’t slouch. Be casual; stick your hands in your pockets. Remember he doesn’t use excess words. Cameron began to realize that his brother was very different, not at all like him. It was hard holding that kind of stance and expression. There had to be some joy somewhere. All of this was making him unhappy. Looking back at himself in the mirror confirmed it. When he was being Jonathan he was depressed. Even the slicked back hair, excessive amount of hair gel made him feel like a ‘bad boy’. Did Jonathan know that, did he see that? 

Charles was confused but decided that it could very well be there was a question as to the validity of the agreement. The producer would most definitely be concerned about it. They didn’t know it wouldn’t be worth the paper it was written on in a matter of days. What would it hurt? He wasn’t all that interested in what Jonathan had to say to Charlotte. He’d heard enough from the woman since he arrived that morning. 

Percy was going to make sure Dr. Havers and Nurse Graven would have ample time once the meeting was concluded and before she was scheduled to be returned to the cell Corvus Vale had her sequestered in. He’d already advised the Board of the need for medical intervention. It was a hard sell but he reasoned with them that it was better to be prepared than take any chances with the baby.

“Okay. Ms. Clark you may accompany me, there is an office we can use to go over the paperwork. I am quite confident it’s all legally prepared and notarized. Percy please take Jonathan and Agent Daniels to see Charlotte.” Dina fell in step with Charles disappearing down a hallway. Cameron and Kay followed the assistant to an elevator. Neither had expected that. Once in Percy pressed the button down. They travelled for several minutes.

“A bit overkill, don’t you think?” Kay looked at Percy.

“Security ma’am. I’m sure you understand.” The elevator stopped and slowly opened onto a long corridor with two guards stationed on either side of a door at the end. Percy indicated they continue down to the door. “I will not be joining you, as requested.” He pushed the button and the elevator started its long journey back up to the surface. 

Coming to the door they stopped and waited. One of the guards said something into his shoulder mike turned and unlocked the door allowing them to enter. The bolts were pulled shut once they were in the room. It was a small space no windows and the walls were padded. There was a table and two chairs. Charlotte was in chains sitting and staring blankly at them. 

Both Cam and Kay scanned the area. Pulling out Jordan’s device, Cameron swept the room for bugs and hidden cameras. It was the best they could do. Finding nothing he pocketed the device and nodded to Kay. 

Pulling out the laptop, Charlotte finally showed some interest. “Why are you here? Where’s Jonathan?” Cam wasn’t surprised she could tell the difference, he had just hoped it would take longer. He rubbed at his face and pushed the strand of gelled hair that had fallen into his line of vision away. 

“I have no interest in talking to you. I’m doing this for Jonathan. Unfortunately, your team managed to shoot him.” The strange smile that had been plastered on her face washed away in something akin to astonishment.

“Is he okay...is my Johnny okay?” That sickened Cam to hear her. Professing what, feelings for his brother? They had discussed how she reacted towards him, at least he attempted to describe it. Told him she was ‘affectionate’ and professed ‘love’ but, then would do an about face and threaten to kill him, slit his throat. He never knew what to expect and when. That mixed with the bizarre sex had driven him to question what was real.

“Yes...no thanks to you. He’s in hospital but wanted to talk to you. The only way we could do it, is with me being here in his place. As far as the world is concerned Cameron was shot. I don’t think this is the right thing to do, but it’s up to Jonathan.” Charlotte was slightly confused, until she saw the laptop and the hook up to the hospital. It took a couple of minutes and then Jonathan was looking at her. 

Cynthia had prepared him as best she could. They went over his breathing exercises, just so he could get through it. It was daunting. His stutter returned and couldn’t stop, then he would break. No matter how much she went over how to deal with the feelings he would forget and lose his focus. Finally, in as a last resort, she decided it would be best if they wrote down all he wanted to say. At least that would make sure he could get all out, if he faltered, he could refer to his notes. Turned out it wasn’t all that necessary.

Cameron and Kay watched as she first was thrilled with seeing “her Johnny”. When he started talking, the range of emotions was mind boggling. Jonathan was strong, even if he didn’t think he was. Stronger than either of them had seen in the past six months. He had somehow managed to find the perseverance he needed. Charlotte didn’t seem to connect. It was like she was hearing something else.

“This reminds me so much of the chains you used in Tokyo, remember. That afternoon, you had me gushing within minutes. You could have arranged to have them tighter though, it would have been more intense and satisfying.” Even being prepared Cameron and Kay were disgusted with the lewd descriptions.

The twin’s eyebrows frowned in frustration; he started to shake a bit. The resolve he had was a shaky proposition. Yes, he had found the will to do this, Cynthia was proud of him. She hadn’t been sure it would be enough. It would have worked just fine, that was if Charlotte had been anyway near coherent. The woman had obviously been digressing into whatever madness and delusions which totally consumed her. She wasn’t even living in the same plane of existence.

Cynthia was watching intently, trying to forestall any problems. Gently putting a calming hand on Jonathan’s arm, she nodded urging him to continue. It was better if he just got it all out. Regaining his composure, he tried again.

She kept him on track even when it appeared that nothing was registering. It was as if she was having an entirely different conversation.

Realization hit him hard the moment it pushed through to his brain. His eyes widened in understanding. 

Jonathan had intellectually known it from the moment he had started the relationship but had not been able to clearly see through the emotional roller coaster he had been strapped in. 

He had talked a good game but emotionally believed she understood everything that was going on. He had judged himself the ultimate cause of all of it. Now, the wave of perception released his mind of the torment he had been wallowing in. Maybe it was because they were not in the same room. The tactile differences of sharing the same space. Maybe it was the strain that finally crumbled the walls. The proximity of closeness that had not existed coloring his memories of what had transpired between them.

Whatever happened didn’t matter, she was certifiable. It helped him, the undeniable realization he had not damaged her in any way was a balm to heal his fragile psyche. 

Charlotte had already begun the steep slope down that rabbit hole long ago. 

Positive what was eating at Jonathan was the fact he was sure he had caused someone irreparable harm, he had convinced himself he had been the reason for the deterioration even further into that mental fog. He despised himself, believed he was unworthy of love or compassion.

“But Johnny it was so good...you know me so well and, you’re the only one that can do that.” She purred into the screen. Cam and Kay watched with a mix of fascination and horror. Details of the acts they had engaged in, things that did happen or what she thought had happened. From Jonathan’s clouded expression some of it must have been a strange fantasy, others memories.

“Charlotte...LISTEN TO ME....I’m sorry for what….what went on.” The pain emanating so heart wrenchingly from his twin made Cam’s heart twitch in solidarity and empathy.

Charlotte leaned into the screen, a creepy smile flooding her features. “We could go somewhere, get the brands again, wouldn’t that be wonderful? I know other things we could try. I can do anything…. anything you want.” The two watching had prepared themselves. Details of the gruesome acts with the brands, painted pained images in their minds. It had been hard for Jonathan to tell Cam but, they were taken aback by how powerful it would be to hear it from her lips. They tempered their reactions, showing nothing of the turmoil that assaulted them. However, it was affecting them and Cameron wondered about how it was affecting his brother who had bowed his head in defeat.

After about twenty minutes it was obvious to all of them, including Jonathan, nothing was going to penetrate her hallucinations. 

“Charlotte...are you listening to me?” Jonathan was giving it one last try. “If...if you can hear me, try and understand. I’m going to make sure the child is raised right. I’ll make sure you get the help you need.” He closed the laptop. Cynthia noticed the relaxation in his shoulders and general demeanor. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. “I’m good.” Laying back he closed his eyes. It had been an arduous but healing exercise. Dr. Goodman was pleased. Now, she thought, he could start to mend.

Surveying the entire exchange, it pleased Cameron to hear the real relief evident in Jonathan’s voice when the breakthrough had finally come. 

“Thank God Kay. I think he was right about all of this. Did you hear it?” She too had seen and heard the difference. Something had changed for the twin.   
“Yes, I think he’s going to be alright Cam. I really do.” Cam closed the laptop and had Kay replace it in her shoulder bag. He knocked on the door. The security guard threw the bolts and allowed them to leave. As they entered the elevator Dr. Havers and his nurse exited. Cam watched as they went through the same routine upon entry into the padded space. 

“I guess they have her medically monitored?” Kay wasn’t so sure. Remembering the doctor from the brief encounter as he fought to save Cam last year, she had a bad feeling. She had learned from past experience to take note of those feelings. Not knowing exactly what the Vale was doing, or not doing, wasn’t really her concern….or, was it? Jonathan had said he wanted to make sure the child was raised right. What exactly was he planning on doing? And, did Cam know?

Percy met them at the surface and took them down to the office where Dina had been in urgent conversation with Charles. Cam resumed his “Jonathan” persona. “I’m done. You’ll let me know when the child is born. I want to make sure it’s taken care of.”

“Of course, of course. We’ll make sure you are advised.” Cam nodded curtly and proceeded down the hallway towards the door. Kay stopped and turned towards Charles.

“So, you had Dr. Havers come to check on her progress? Are you going to have the delivery here?” Percy looked quickly at his colleague. An imperceptible shake of his head had Kay on high alert.

“We have a midwife scheduled for the due date. Dr. Havers is here to ensure her overall health. We figured this was good a time as any. She’s hasn’t been very co-operative and we aren’t sure exactly how she has handled the pregnancy. It’s better to be safe than sorry, don’t you agree?” Cam stopped and listened. Watching Kay, he realized she was suspicious. Personally, he didn’t care one way or the other. As long as the child was born and they were advised when so Jonathan could make arrangements. He understood his brother’s desire to help her but he didn’t share the same sentiments. She had caused them so much trouble and grief. He would gladly stand with his brother where the child was concerned but as for his half-sister, he still hadn’t reconciled his feelings with how his brain saw her. 

“Just make sure he hears as soon as labor has started. He has the right, it’s his child too.” Kay started towards Cam and turned. “I have the FBI read in on all of this, make sure you live up to your end of it. Nothing happens without Jonathan being told.” It was a small untruth but she felt it was necessary. Charles nodded.

In the car it was quiet. No one really knew what to say. It had been intense. Dina had quite the time as well; waiting for the right time to let Cameron know what she had been told and what she believed. Charles was too accommodating. It was a strange vibe. 

Arriving at the hospital they found Jonathan asleep and Cynthia writing notes in her file. Cameron assumed she was keeping detailed records. “How’d it go?”

She smiled. “Fine, he’s going to be just fine. I’m sure you saw the change. It’s a really good start. He can heal now. I think he’s ready to start rehab too, the tension is gone. He’s going to have some false starts and stops but, I believe he’s past the first hurdle.” She packed up her bag and stood, stretching. Spontaneously, Cameron hugged her. That surprised her. He had not been that forthcoming with others outside of his “family unit”. 

“I’ve had them keep your room open for another couple of days if you want a bit of a vacation. It’s the least I could do for you.” She shook her head.

“That’s very kind but I have other patients Cam. You aren’t the only people in the world with medical issues.” She said it with a grin.

“Understood Dr. Goodman. We’ll be in touch, we can handle it from here.” He walked her to the door and then returned to join Kay in Jonathan’s room. They would wait for him to wake up. He looked peaceful. Even Dina noticed the absence of tension and pain that been a constant over the past couple of years. She pulled up a chair and leaned back. Until everyone was awake and ready, she wasn’t going to splash cold water on this peace. There had been very few moments over the past year where it was calm, quiet without some kind of disaster rearing its ugly head.


	15. Chapter 15

Dr. Havers was sitting across from him in his office, waiting for Shelley to join them. The door opened and the nurse took the seat just opposite of Percy. Opening her notebook; she gave a quick rundown of their medical findings. Charles nodded.

“And, as to the other matter Mitchell?” Dr. Havers knew the routine, loyal to Corvus Vale and in debt to Charles. When he was asked to implant the device, at first, he was on the fence. Not exactly sanctioned by the Board, it would clear his debt with the Chairman and It was a great chance at testing one of his inventions but he still needed more DNA to complete his experiments. 

The woman, Charlotte, was definitely mentally impaired, pregnant and by all appearances in decent health. It had been more than obvious she had not done any prenatal preparations, that was no consequence. The child was what matter to Corvus Vale and the Chairman. Until this moment, no one realized she was carrying twins. 

“She’s in good health more or less. I will ensure the next month or so she is given the proper vitamins and nutrients. The implant was successful. When labor begins it will necessitate a transfer to our facility. We will deal with the children there, ensuring the replacements will be in place.” Charles coughed.

“Children?”

“Yes, she’s carrying two males, by all appearances in good health. The scans I performed show no deformities or genetic problems. This is a good sign; of course, the amniocentesis will need to be conducted in the next couple of weeks to verify.” 

“Complications….well I guess I should have expected this; twins do run in that family. Will there be a problem procuring another … mmm, child?” 

“No Chairman. There are several hospitals that can supply the necessary bodies, fetuses that never survived birth. I’m sure we can obtain a set of twins.”

“Sir, do we really have to do this? It seems cruel to tell Jonathan his child or children in this case, were stillborn. He’s had his share of pain.” It was the correct course, if the children did not survive, the Vale would stop pursuing all of them. He could gracefully resign as Chairman and leave this corrupted organization and start new. As for Jonathan, his nephew would finally have some peace.

“Yes, I’ve thought extensively on this matter. He deserves peace and quiet. Both of them do. As for Charlotte, she appears to be completely in another universe. I’m not sure she even understands what’s going on. I should have asked him when he left how that conversation went. He didn’t look happy. Besides, I believe they would all benefit from some time without being hounded by security and police details, don’t you think?” Percy was of the opinion this was the wrong play. He understood the gravity of leaving the children in the hands of the Vale but believed that a man had the right to know his children, have the chance to be a father, regardless of the circumstances. He sympathized with Jonathan. He liked the man, both of the twins actually. They were caring individuals, tried hard to make the world a better place. Percy was of the belief the world, as a whole needed people like the twins. They survived a cruel unforgiving father, a maniac ancestral conspiracy and many life-threatening events. Still trying to live normal lives. Maybe that was his problem, he cared too much. Even after everything Jonathan wanted Charlotte to get the help she needed. Percy wasn’t confident she was going to get that, especially with Havers involved.

“I suppose sir but if were me I would want a chance to see my child. It looked like he accepted it. And, I think he wants Charlotte to be given the help she needs, the mental health I mean. There must be something that could be done to assist her with the delusions she’s living with?” Charles had weighed those options when he was devising this plan. The Vale was going to be dealing with the woman for the foreseeable future. However, Percy was right. Maybe he could put something in place, before he resigned, give her some assistance as well.

He still held her responsible and culpable for the events leading up to this point. She may be insane; however, believed she knew deep down what she had been doing. If that were so, if she regained some kind of control over herself and her emotions, what would happen? The woman was smart, devious and a master manipulator. If she had regained even a modicum of sanity, he believed her ruthlessness would know no bounds. 

Still, it would be better for all concerned if he had her under his supervision. The family connections could not be revealed. Nodding to himself, making his decision he looked at his assistant.

“Percy we will have to prepare another contingency, to deal with the Charlotte matter. Please see to it. After, the delivery. Make sure she’s under our control not the Vale’s.” Turning to his medical associates.

“I’ll contact you once labor has begun, I will be informed and, when the implant deploys, we will arrange transfer to your facility. Make sure all is prepared for that eventuality.” Dr. Havers and Ms. Graven nodded and left. Havers had his own plans in motion. He asked Shelley if she got the samples.

“Of course, doctor.” He smiled. If it turned out she was a suitable candidate he would have the coordinator ensure the disposition of the woman after the birth. “I’ll put a rush on the results, we should know before the end of the day.” Havers smiled to himself, he was almost positive she would make the perfect addition to his test subjects. The Chairman may think he’ll have control but, Mitchell Havers was sure the coordinator would make his request the reality.

“Sir, are you sure this will work?” Percy was still hesitant, it depended on everything going as planned, no surprises. With the Black twins that was a tall order.

“We can only hope Percy. We can only hope.” 

When Jonathan opened his eyes, he found Cameron dozing in the chair next to his bed. Kay was near the window reading a magazine, Dina at the end of the bed staring at him, or at least that’s what it looked like. “Dina?” She blinked. She had been thinking and going over things in her mind. His inquiry had brought her back. She shook herself and sat up straight in her chair. Kay closed her magazine and pulled her stool over to join the others surrounding the bed. Placing a gentle hand on Cam’s arm, he roused himself; he’d been exhausted. It was the first time in days he’d slept, really slept. 

Rubbing his face, he sat up stretched, yawned and gave his brother a smirky smile. 

“Well….it looks like you got some closure bro. How do you feel?” 

He thought about it. “Good. I’m good. It’s like a weight has been lifted. It was hard though, not sure she got anything out of what I said. She’s even further gone than I even thought possible. She’s not really there.” Cam was nodding; he knew exactly what he was talking about.

“It was weird from our end that was for sure. Whatever you said didn’t seem to penetrate. Jon, I’m sorry….I had no idea what it was like. I’m not even sure I have an idea even now.” Jonathan shook his head and his one good hand at his brother.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I can deal with it, at least I think I can…now. I don’t understand why it makes a difference but it does. I’m going to be fine, really Cam.” Dina had been listening and not really understanding what was being discussed. Desire to know was burning but she also had her own news that she had to share.

“Guys…. I know I was just supposed to keep Charles busy so you could do your thing. But, something’s not right. When I was going through the paperwork with him, I got the distinct impression none of it mattered. It was trivial, the vibe was definitely off.”

“What do you mean trivial?” Cameron was questioning, having his perpetual frown return. “How?”

“It was like whatever I said was, sure Ms. Clark. Not a problem Ms. Clark. That sort of thing. Normally when you go over a contract or agreement there is usually some kind of give and take. Granted, I was just trying to keep him occupied but you would think there would be some kind of exchange. I’ve done this for years for you two; this is the first time, even when the paperwork was in order, there was no disagreement, suggestion or explanation. I’m telling you something isn’t right.” 

“That does sound suspicious.” Cameron looked at Kay.

“I got the same kind of feeling Cam when we were leaving. Remember when I stopped and wanted assurances that you, as Jonathan, would be notified as soon as labor started. It was just off. I couldn’t put my finger on it but I’ve learned to listen to my instincts. Even when I mentioned that the FBI was still involved, he didn’t even blink. Like it just didn’t matter, it wasn’t a concern.” Jonathan wouldn’t be surprised in the least to find there was a hidden agenda.

“I have an idea. Cam, hear me out before you dismiss it out of hand.” Cameron was taken aback a bit. Whenever Jon got an idea, it usually caused him headaches.

“Okay….unless it’s outrageous.”

“I was thinking of Jessalyn….”

“No.”

“Cam you said you’d listen. What I have in mind will work; at least it should give us information. She’s tenacious, resourceful and a reporter. It’s what she does. Besides, I trust her.” That surprised the other three in the room.

“You barely know her Jonathan. If you do what I think you want to do, you’re going to have to tell her everything. Do you really want that? Do you trust her that much?” 

“Yes. Yes, I do. I think she can be our ace in the hole. I want to at least ask her if she’d help.”

“She’s awfully young Jonathan.” Kay wasn’t sure what to think. Jonathan had been so closed mouthed with the team over the past few months, only speaking of certain things. Allowing only a few know everything, or where the artifacts were. Things were difficult at best and this surprised her. Why Jessalyn? What was going on in his mind? Cameron was beside himself. He stood with his brother but, even though he’d managed to accept the reporter, he wasn’t sure he wanted all their dirty laundry exposed to her. It wasn’t only Jonathan’s history it was his too.

“I don’t know Jon. I’m not willing to have my life an open book to a woman I didn’t know last week. She’s the press. We run from the press remember?” Dina piped up.

“I’m with Cam Jonathan, the press can be brutal. I’ve worked my butt off to keep your personal lives and problems quiet. What makes you think she’ll keep the secrets? That story would make a career for a new reporter like her. It could cause you and the team more trouble than it’s worth.

“I think I’m right and she’ll be discreet.”

“How do you know Jonathan; how can you be so sure?” Cameron was pressing his brother. Why did he believe this girl would keep their secrets and for that matter help them? “Besides, if you tell her your story, I have to tell mine. I don’t think I can.”

“I just know. I know, right now you can’t see it. But, it’s there …. I’m positive. We have to do something, this is a good way to go about it. I think we should ask her.” Cameron was trying to dissuade him without success. He needed backup and found nothing that would change his twin’s mind. Finally, he agreed to meet with the girl, under the provision it would be team vote.

Jonathan didn’t like his odds but, really wanted to see if they could work it out. Cam was right, it did involve all of them but, it was his kid in the balance. That should mean something. And, he was optimistic of what he felt from Jessalyn. She told him the truth and would keep his secrets. It was beyond reason, he was sure she would be more than happy to help them.


	16. Chapter 16

The entire group had assembled in Jonathan’s hospital room. It had been a hectic morning. First thing upon wakening, before breakfast, he had gone through the painstaking task of getting out of bed and going to therapy. He had been itching to start but was floored by how much it took out of him to walk the short distance down the hall. Security still present, watching him every step of the way. By the time he had sweat his way through the first few attempts at moving his damaged arm he had forgotten the eyes that seemed to be following him. It was hard work. 

His therapist was a kindly young man who looked like he stepped out of GQ Magazine, run a marathon without losing a breath and then bench pressed a hundred pounds. Clark made him feel inadequate. By no means was he out of shape; keeping himself toned. It had started when he was hungry, confined, hidden away in the Archive. It kept his mind active and his body sound. Prison just hardened the already well-developed physique. 

His biggest temptation was food, a juicy burger, smothered in onions and mushrooms sautéed in butter. Not the best of choices but, reasoned with himself constantly that it was okay to indulge. The nutritional diet provided at the center was well-balanced and tasteless. He’d been imagining having a great burger and fries from his favorite fast food joint, that is until he looked at his therapist. Refocus your mind Jon, you can do this. You’ll be out soon and then you can do what you want. His inner conversations did nothing to stop the vision of that stupid burger sneaking in as he worked at moving his stiff, painful muscles. 

Looking towards the hallway, wishing the time would be up Clark patted him on the back telling him it was enough for the day. His arm was replaced in the sling and he was walked back to his room, security encompassing him. 

His stomach growled, he was starving. Disappointment briefly crossed his face when he saw his “healthy” breakfast. After his daydreaming of a burger, it was a sorrowful letdown. 

Settling himself on his bed he pulled the tray over and consumed the meal. Not what he had desired but it gave him back a bit of the energy he had expended in rehab. Looking at the clock he noticed that he had a short time before everyone arrived. Although it was a serious team meeting, he was looking forward to seeing everyone, especially Jessalyn. The worry and doubts briefly touched his mind. “No….you’re right about this Jonathan. Take a breath, it’ll be okay.” 

Laying back he tried some relaxation techniques Cynthia had suggested. He was having problems getting himself to stop thinking. He was getting more sleep but, still no more than a few hours at a time, interrupted with self-doubt, concerns and sometimes nightmares. It was tiring. 

“Jonathan, how’d rehab go?” Startled, he blinked rapidly. Looking up at the wall clock, he realized an hour had passed. He’d done it, didn’t remember doing it, but he must have. He had started deep breathing and attempting to clear his mind of everything. 

His thoughts had been it wasn’t going work, like everything else hadn’t worked. Cynthia had been right; the exercise had accomplished the improbable, finally managing to quiet his thoughts, finding solace in the silence.

“Tiring, a real workout and all I could think about was a burger with onions and mushrooms.” 

Cameron laughed. It was good to see Jonathan’s quirky sense of the norm. It had been a long time coming.

“Maybe soon. Doctors say if rehab goes well you could be out of here by the end of the week.” That was well received, his twin smiled. Of course, they had other things going down and Cameron was still uncertain where his brother’s suggestion was going to lead them. 

Kay and the others had arrived. Other than Kay and Dina, they weren’t entirely sure what this meeting was about. It was better if Jonathan explained. They contacted the reporter and asked her to join them after lunch. Apparently, it had been unnecessary, she’d already planned on coming by to spend time with Jonathan. Bringing in enough chairs from the waiting room, they set them up in a circle surrounding the bed.

“Now that you’re all here - we didn’t want this to come as a surprise and we need to discuss this as a team.”

“Discuss what?” Jordan had returned early that morning, surprising everyone. He had snuck out of his parent’s home and booked a red eye flight to Las Vegas. Gunter and Dina were scolding him when Cameron entered the penthouse suite. He had a few choice words for the young man. After a heated exchange Cam capitulated as the most recent danger had been dealt with.

He called Jordan’s parents, who were frantic. Managing to calm them down and explaining that they caught the shooter and their son would be well taken care of. After a bit of soothing feathers on his part Cam ended the call and scowled at Jordan. 

“I understand you skipped out on your parents yet again. We will have to have a long discussion about that, but not now. I’m glad you’re here, you are part of this team.” He gave the young tech a smile and a thumbs up. “Just remember this isn’t the end of it Jordan, let’s go.”

“We’re going to try and deal with something we think may become a problem.” Gunter bowed his head and was mouthing something along the lines of ‘bloody hell not again’. Jonathan saw it. “Not like before Gunter. I’m trying to make sure I get to my kid. Once it’s born, I mean.” A few nods. “Dina got a strange vibe off of Charles when we arranged the meeting with Charlotte. It didn’t sound right to either me or Cam.” He looked for agreement. Cam reluctantly nodded. “So, I want to find out what’s going on and to try and make sure the kid is safe.” Where this was going, no one was entirely sure. Whatever the twins were planning wasn’t going to be easy, it never was.

“Safe, meaning? Are you going to try and raise the kid?” It was Mike. Being a father was a big deal and he wasn’t sure that Jonathan Black was in any way prepared for fatherhood, no matter his intentions.

“Well...maybe, I don’t know. I don’t want the kid with the Vale. I’m sure you guys understand, right?” Some embarrassed grunts and sideways glances. “You don’t really think it would be best they have my kid….do you?”

“No....but, Jonathan you’re alone.” Dina and Cameron both looked at Kay, eyes wide.

“No, he isn’t. If he decides its best and he wants to take care of his child, we’re both willing to help him, with all of it. Like we always have been.” Dina was adamant.

“That goes double for me; it will be my niece or nephew. My family.” The others weren’t surprised. The twins and Dina had been a family unit for years. Kay looked over at Mike and shrugged. They were still getting used to this arrangement the group had. 

“I’d like a little bro or sister. It would kind of be nice not to be the youngest.” Gunter ruffled Jordan’s spiky hair and then slapped him on the back and told him to put his phone down.

“Whatever. I’ll be grandpa Gunty.” Everyone groaned and stared at the big man. “What? I can be a grandpa to the little tyke.”

“As long as you don’t scare them to death first.” Jordan was playfully joking with his partner. Jonathan cleared his throat and coughed.

“We’ve gone off track here. What I’m proposing is that we find out what we can to mitigate any problems with that arrangement.” Cameron stood up and started to pace. The others took notice.

“Obviously, someone here isn’t in total agreement.” Again, Mike was feeling an undercurrent of dissent. Cameron was shaking his head as he continued mindlessly pacing.

“I’m not entirely sure it’s the right way to go but, Jonathan has a point.”

“And, what is that point Jonathan?” He looked at his friends. He hoped he pled a good case.

“Jessalyn.”

“The REPORTER??” Dina and Kay had already posed their objections. Gunter was growling, arms crossed. “Why in God’s name would you want to bring a reporter in on this? After all Dina has done for years to protect you two.” He was beside himself.

“Because she’s resourceful, tenacious and I think she’ll help me. And, I don’t think she’ll burn us. In fact, I’m sure of it.” 

The group argued back and forth with no real consensus coming of it. When he asked for a vote. It was a soft tie. Jordan refused to cast a vote proclaiming ‘adults are weird’ and went back to his game. Cameron, Kay and Dina were set against it. Jonathan obviously wanted it. Gunter and Mike were sort of on the fence. Both had reservations but after listening to all the pros and cons, felt it was the only solution and ultimately agreed with Jonathan. 

Jessalyn’s face flushed beet red when she saw the entire deception group, including the FBI agents waiting for her.

“Ummm….hi?” She put down her sweater and bag, pulling up the remaining chair close to Jonathan. The group watched as she gingerly took Jonathan’s good hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Steeling himself, he forced himself not to pull away and then he too turned a bright red. Dina’s jaw almost hit the floor.

“Well…. that explains everything.” Dina clapped her hands on her lap. Mike looked at her in confusion. She smiled. “It’s love...pure and simple.” There were a lot of gasps, including those issued from a sputtering Jonathan and embarrassed Jessalyn. Cameron put his hand to his forehead and smiled at Kay; it did explain some things.

“When...I mean how….oh, I don’t know what I’m asking.” Cameron huffed and sat back down on his chair. Kay grabbed his hand and patted it with hers. 

“I’m not sure it’s love. But I do like her Dina. We have a connection and I can talk to her.”

“Oh, its love alright dear, look at the girl.” Her heart was happy for Jonathan. She’d been worried sick. Both twins had been having such a horrible time over the past two years she was concerned that neither would find their way back. Jonathan especially had been spiraling downward into a deep dark hole and she feared he would stay there. Kay had instilled hope in Cam’s life, bringing back some joy and now this little sprite of a girl was stirring something in Jon’s tormented soul; it had to be good.

At first, she was incredulous, this was something so out there, wasn’t sure she could even begin to find this Corvus Vale organization. Seeing her hesitation.  
“We’ll give you everything you need. We think, I think you can do it. Find out what we need. I know right now it’s a blur. You’ll understand once I tell you the whole story. Start to finish.” Her eyes took on the shape of an owl. The story. Could she do this crazy thing to get the story? 

It would have to keep it quiet. Could she keep her mouth shut? She didn’t know. 

Cameron was twitchy, he was not okay with this. The producer was hesitant, fiddling with her myriad of braids. Apprehensive, the two agents were waiting; they would take their lead from whatever the twins decided. 

The other two, well she had to take a bit of time a feel them out. The young one was highly intelligent. He may be young but she saw it, he was constantly scanning, assessing and sizing up everyone and everything around him. She couldn’t be sure but it appeared he looked like he saw the twins as surrogate parents, which in itself was interesting. She briefly wondered where he had been. It was the first time she had seen him anywhere near the group. He was hiding something, from all of them and hoping he wouldn’t be found out. That was thought-provoking. 

As for the big man. English obviously, probably Cockney from the sound of him. He was sporting a ton of tattoos but she didn’t get a gang mentality from him. The permanent scowl was a cover, he was big teddy bear. Noticeable every time he looked at either the twins or the boy. A tenderness flashed across his face, he took his place in this team seriously. He was there for a reason and he would gladly give his life to protect them. It was more than just being part of a family for him.

“So will you do this….for me? Please say yes.” She wasn’t sure she was up to the task. 

“I guess but I need information, a start, where to begin.” Cameron stared at Jonathan. His eyes were pleading for him to be on board with this. He lowered his head.

Cameron gave in. “Okay...okay. We’ll tell you all we know. We’re putting our well-being in your hands. Jonathan is confident in his belief you will not betray our trust. I’m trying. We all are. This will be a first for us. I hope it’s worth it.” It wasn’t a glowing recommendation but it was something. 

“I know this is difficult for all of you; I’ll do my best.” Slowly getting to their feet, they filed out of the room. Last to leave, Cameron turning to his twin he smiled and closed the door, leaving his brother with the reporter. To tell their story and to get some assistance with finding out the truth, to make sure the child was protected.

“You might as well get comfortable. This isn’t a short story. I’ll try and remember everything but it’s a lot. Some of it I, well, it still hurts. I hope you don’t judge us too harshly.” She was confused, concerned and elated all at once. She was desperate to help and to find out what exactly the brothers’ story was. The elation came from the feeling she got when she was around the man. Couldn’t explain it and didn’t want it to end.

Three hours later, tears in her eyes she got up from her seat and hugged him hard. It took him unawares. He liked the feeling of someone touching him, holding him. It had been a very long time since anyone, especially a woman touched him. Human touch was something he’d forgotten, swallowing audibly he forced himself to allow and accept it. He didn’t know how to respond, he was afraid but let her hang onto him as long as she wanted. His face was buried in waves of soft red hair scented with jasmine. 

He had tried to tell her all of it. From the frame up, even though he had told her some of that already, through the trip around the world with the mystery woman. He explained the deception they pulled off to trap her and of Cameron’s medical issues. The horror of the procedure he went through three times and the problems they had with Corvus Vale. She would have to talk to Cameron more about the Vale; he had more exposure to them. 

He didn’t trust them. 

The worst was about the baby, his child.

He couldn’t tell her about how that came about, not the nuts and bolts of it. And, he didn’t tell her the relationship the woman had to him and Cameron. They had agreed it wasn’t necessary to tell her that. Jonathan hadn’t been sure how that would go over in any case.

She was still crying when he pushed her away. “It’s okay, I’m okay. We just want to make sure the child is safe and we don’t think it will be. We need information, something is up and we don’t know what.” She was rubbing at her face. My god they had been through hell and back, several times. No wonder she got strange vibes off of them. Not only did they grow up in an odd manner, their adult lives had been fraught with drama, mystery, danger and horrific experiences. They’d been attacked, shot, drugged, kidnapped and coerced at every turn. She didn’t think she would have come through any one of those things without having some serious mental hang-ups. 

Their father and the international theft ring he ran for years helped her understand a childhood filled with lies, a history hidden and the absence of love. It had been their saving grace having found people like Gunter who stood by them at every turn. Dina who provided what came down to a mother’s love and protection. Even Jordan had helped the twins find the meaning of family. It was like someone had arranged it, to keep them sane and safe. When Kay had entered their lives, it helped to bring in the concept of friendship and gave back Cameron his heart to have a meaningful relationship, building on the idea of trust. 

She realized that they were extending their trust to her. It was hard for them; for all they had gone through, even with the support they had, it was becoming clear they had reached the end of their rope. No wonder they were so screwed up. They needed help.

As for that crazy diary of their great grandfather, the stuff of nightmares. If this organization followed that wacko? She was willing to try and help bring it down, it was more important than even what was happening with the twins. It was hopelessly intertwined but, no one organization should be able to direct world matters, even behind the scenes. If that was exposed, it could go a long way in assisting Jonathan. Maybe she really could do this. And, she’d have her story without exposing the brothers.

She felt an undeniable pull towards Jonathan and her heart grieved for him and his brother. 

“So….do you think you can find out where they have her? And, about the baby? It would go a long way in setting up a safety net. I need to make sure the baby is safeguarded. I want...I’m not sure, I think I would like to raise my own child. Give it what we never got when we were kids. I know it’s a lot to ask. I think you can do it.” He had taken her hand in his and held it firmly caressing the inside of her palm with his thumb. It was the first time he had initiated contact. He didn’t realize what he was doing but, the thrill went through her anyway, right to her toes.

Returning his gaze, she smiled and nodded. “I’ll do what I can and hope it’s enough.” The realization he had been rubbing the inside of her palm unconsciously caused him to feel awkward, until she pulled her hand out of his and sat back down, not knowing what to say next. 

He didn’t know why he needed this girl in his life, never having had this problem before---well before Charlotte. He knew how to handle his emotions and how to treat a woman that he found interesting. This was like he was a teenager all over again, not knowing what to say or how to act. 

Granted, he’d put some of that down to his most recent experiences but, it was overwhelming. Wanting to say something, to make it easier but he couldn’t come up with the words. She was waiting. He didn’t know what and even if he did, he wasn’t confident he would be able to give it.

He surrendered to the trepidation, putting it to the back of his mind and smiled at her. “You should call Cameron, talk to him about the Vale. He’s terrified you’ll burn us but he’ll do what he can to help. He’s gone through more than I have and is looking for closure too.” The intimacy of the moment was gone, he was dismissing her. Her sigh, she hoped, was not noticeable. 

Her jumbled emotions were making her heart race; making her incredibly sad, thinking that what she was feeling was way off. He couldn’t like her that way. If he did, why did he keep pulling away when they got close?


	17. Chapter 17

After checking in with security, she knocked on the penthouse door of the Wynn. The bodyguard searched her and directed her to the living room where she found Cameron fiddling with a deck of cards looking out on the Vegas strip. He was alone. He had shed himself of his ‘Jonathan’ look and was now dressed in a button down with a well-worn purple hoodie. A favorite obviously. He had washed the gel out of his hair which now surrounded his head in soft brown waves. Until that moment she had thought they were almost identical. Now she could see the perceptible differences. This twin was less tense, he had problems evident in his mannerisms but he looked less world weary. No street smarts this brother, and definitely didn’t suit leather. 

She watched him a few minutes as he flipped cards back and forth, hiding and pulling them seemingly from the thin air. He was mumbling to himself, magic was something this man lived for. She could see the disparities. Surprised anyone looking would not be able to tell; however, it was part of her makeup she noticed things others didn’t. She cleared her throat.

He looked up and stopped messing with the cards. He had expected her. He was just trying to get himself into a mindset that he could be civil and explain without focusing on the fact she was the press. Most of his experiences with the press had been unwanted, unruly and miserable. For all his celebrity Cameron had never quite gotten used to the constant battery of untruths reporters spun in their respective journals. That’s one of the reasons he very seldom followed the news, he figured most of it was fabricated at best and newscasts generally were depressing. 

Discovering that Dina had shielded them even further than was normally expected, gave him a bit of a wakeup call. It was even worse than he feared and now, right now he was willingly going to talk to one of them. Bare his soul as it were for his brother. He would never have consented for anyone else. 

Standing he walked over and directed her over to the small alcove where two comfortable overstuffed chairs were arranged around a small table set with a tea service and small cakes. He may not like it but he was gentlemen enough to treat her with some courtesies. 

“I hope you enjoy English Breakfast, I didn’t want to offer something untoward and decided the basics would be best.” It was odd; she’d never had ‘tea’ before. It was set up like an English afternoon tea and she knew the twins weren’t English. It clicked, Dina, the producer, obviously had trained them in her traditions, it had to be. “Of course, if you would prefer something else, I could ring something up?”

“No...no, this is just fine. I’ve never experienced a high tea before. It’s kind a nice.” That earned her a small grin, allowing his dimples to show. He poured out the tea offering sugar, cream or lemon. Not being much of a tea drinker she just took some sugar. After preparing his tea and taking a small sip he returned the cup to the saucer and looked directly at her, making her slightly uncomfortable.

“I’m still not sure this is the right call Jessalyn but you seem to have gotten under my brother’s skin. I’m not saying that isn’t good but before I start discussing my life and this secret organization, I want to get to know you a little. I like making my own decisions and right now I don’t know enough about you to even try trusting you. Jonathan is a bit fragile at the moment, as you may now know but, I’m not. If you’re running a scam, I have no problem putting a stop to this. Granted I saw what you did where Decker and Tallis were concerned. That’s a good point in your favor, but it could just be part of scheme to get to us.” Well he wasn’t pulling any punches. She had expected as much. She took a drink from her cup. “Right now, you know Jonathan’s side of things; you could do a lot of damage with that. The rest is even more troubling, more secrets and I’ll be damned if I talk without some kind of feeling from you that you’re not just out to get a story. I hope we’re clear on that?”

“You don’t sugar coat the truth, do you? Your brother thinks otherwise, you know that? What did he say, ‘Cam sees and lives life through rose-colored honey dipped glasses’? I think that was the gist of it.” That made him laugh. 

“Well that was true; at least for many years it was. Until all this mess started. I had always tried to see the bright side of things. Ignored what I didn’t want to acknowledge. Having a life-threatening event sort of kicked my ass into seeing the truth of things.” He was searching for some way to find what he was looking for. She decided the best course of action was telling him what she told Jonathan, how she was raised, the attempted rape and the struggle to bring the man involved to justice. Showing her strengths and her trust in him with her secrets.

Cameron listened intently as the girl told her story. He hadn’t asked but he began to see what his brother saw. She did have some intense experiences at an early age that molded her character. She may be a reporter but Jonathan had been right about her. And, she was smart. From what she did just to get to this point showed resourcefulness and tenacity. It may well work for them.

His twin was smitten with her, which had been obvious to even him before Dina had proclaimed it out loud. Jonathan was pushing against it, still struggling. 

Cameron thought he’d be fighting for himself for quite a while yet. Hell, he was still having problems accepting and dealing with the consequences and repercussions of the last two years. This woman was going to be good for him, once they dealt with the current problem.

Making his decision he told Jessalyn his side of the story. His experience in Rockland prison, trying to provide Jonathan the means to escape to try and clear his name. The horrendous brain injury, the coma and the battle to survive. The intervention from this organization that ran things from behind the scenes. The odd factions, how they were involved. That brought up the journal, Alistair Black and their father Sebastian.

Jessalyn had been making a few notes while he spoke until he came to the organization and their relatives. She heard the pain in his voice; not that the rest of it hadn’t been, but there was a deep sadness behind the information he was giving in regards to his upbringing. How it all involved this clandestine organization that had known what was going on but left the two of them to their own devices when they were being abused and emotionally scarred by their father. 

Jonathan firmly put the blame on Sebastian. Cameron didn’t, he believed if only he could have pleased his father things would have been better. His twin looked at his father as an abusive asshole that shouldn’t be given the time of day. Jessalyn realized that without the calming and guiding hand of Dina Clark, those two would never have made it.

It was killing this twin with the knowledge that someone in Corvus Vale was a relative, an uncle, had known yet did nothing. He couldn’t fathom doing that to a family member. There had been so much pain. The pain from injuries sustained doing tricks and escapes that a young person should not have had any business doing in the first place and all for nothing. They didn’t need the money. It was all a fiction, a terrible gross outrageous fantasy. This organization knew and didn’t do anything to help them. When their uncle did finally intervene, it was too late. Jonathan had been imprisoned; Cameron desperate had arranged a plan to fix it, only to have it go sideways. He felt responsible.

He still felt responsible for all of it. She decided he was in as much turmoil as his brother was. Again, they now found themselves in a position they hadn’t asked for and they had to act, to make sure that Jonathan’s son or daughter would not suffer. Regardless of how, they were going to rescue their family, keep them safe.

When Jessalyn tried to interrupt he cut her off saying it wasn’t necessary for her to fix how he felt. It was his burden and he was glad to carry it. She stayed quiet. He got up, started pacing. Whenever he felt he was losing control, didn’t know where to turn, he paced. “So, what else do you need? I gave you where one of their facilities is, here in the valley. There’s the one in New York, a mansion on the Upper East Side and the medical facility.” He couldn’t stop the cringe when he spoke of that. That part was like science fiction horror, never dreaming that something like that existed. “That place is in Brooklyn. I’ll give you my personal cell number; call me if you need anything. 

When you see Jonathan tell him….well, that I love him.” Her eyes were wide, that was strange. What was going on in his mind? People don’t usually say things like that unless…. 

“Cameron, are you okay? I mean that’s really odd, for you to have me say that to your brother. You’ll be seeing him later on, maybe even tonight, correct?” Stopping the pacing he realized he’d said what he was thinking out loud. He’d been entertaining dark thoughts, what would happen if he wasn’t around? Cynthia had warned him about it. It wasn’t something he was doing consciously, and he was stunned he’d asked her to tell Jon. The stress was getting to him. He would have to talk to Kay. He wasn’t planning on doing anything rash, at least he thought he wasn’t.

“Just random thoughts, I’m fine really. I wander sometimes, It’s nothing really….don’t worry about it.” He was ushering her towards the door. “Unfortunately, I still have a commitment to the Wynn. If you have to, I’m sure Dina can help. She seems to know everything that goes on anyway.” He chuckled at that. “But now I really have to go down to rehearsal, I’m sure you understand.” Her concerns were still there but he did seem to have snapped out of it. 

“Don’t you have to be Jonathan? Still?” He had forgotten, his musings had made him forgetful. Everything had been happening so fast. Damn it, he didn’t like having gel plastered in his hair.

“You’re right, have to go play ‘Jonathan’.” Walking down the hallway away from the suite her head was filled with so much, the information they wanted her to find, the strangeness of Cameron’s mood and the saga that had become their lives. It was quite the task to undertake for a novice.

He was thirty minutes late. Dina was agitated. “Finally! Cameron you have to go through the Houdini Escape once more, Gunter made some adjustments.” He scowled at her.

He quietly hissed. “I’m Jonathan remember!” She stepped back and nodded.

“We have to get the timing down. Can you go check out the equipment?” Gunter indicated a thumbs up and grabbed Jordan, dragging the boy along with him.

“Come on son, the parents want to be alone.” Jordan rolled his eyes.

“So, how’d did it go?” Cameron felt a little more at ease where the reporter was concerned.

“Okay, I guess. She’s got the story, at least everything I know.” He looked quickly at his friend and producer. “Yes, before you ask, most of it. After you told me you checked and found that she hasn’t said or written anything about us or any of what Jon told her. I couldn’t go into...well some of the more personal stuff. And, from what Jon said she knows about the kid but not the relationship that Charlotte shares with us. We thought it was best we keep that to ourselves.” 

“Okay boss, do you want to do the run through?” Cameron did a complete rehearsal of all the major escapes and illusions. It was more for Dina and crew. He knew these inside and out. He’d done them for years. It was also a good show for the casino staff, they believed he was Jonathan. It was only reasonable he would have to rehearse to take his brother’s spot.

The thoughts of running away returned as he checked the equipment one last time. It would be so easy just to go. He’d done that before when it all got too hard, Lexi. He shook himself, no Cam you have to stick with this, Jonathan needs you. They all need you. Still it would be so easy just to disappear.

Rehab was getting harder. The exercises were becoming more complicated and had him sweating and swearing. It hurt, pure and simple. Clark kept pushing him, he kept trying to impress the therapist without understanding why. “Come on Cameron; hold that position for ten more seconds.” 

Jessalyn walked in just has he couldn’t keep the dumbbell up any longer. His arm was still in a cast, it was a lighter fiberglass contraption which was equipped with metal screws and pulleys to allow movement. “So just looks no stamina, what about brains?” She was giggling at the look he gave her. His face was streaked with sweat. Pulling his towel from the bench he had been working out on, he patted his face and wiped at the sweat collecting at the base of his neck. Clark discreetly left the room, smiling as he went. 

“Tomorrow, bright and early.” Jonathan grimaced. He stood up. The bodyguard who had been standing in the corner watching took up his position behind his charge. 

“Sorry about this guy, protection – FBI insists.” She shrugged as she continued to walk along beside him. “Do you want to go down to the coffee shop? It’s a bit different surrounding than my room.”

“Sure. You can do that now?” She warily looked at the bodyguard who nodded. Jonathan just laughed.

“Just remember I’m Cameron. It’s important.”

“Gotcha.” As they entered the coffee shop, they got a lot of stares and whispers from those in the establishment. “Coffee…cream and sugar?” He nodded and moved slowly towards a window table, trying to ignore the onlookers. This may not have been a great idea. 

“Here we go.” Placing the steaming cups on the table, she sat across from him. It was becoming decidedly uncomfortable. 

“This might not have been one of my best ideas.” A few of the patrons approached their table.

“Cameron….Cameron Black, I didn’t know you were here in this hospital. Could we get a picture?” He smiled and tried to be courteous. Another young nurse came over, gushing about how much she enjoyed his shows and wasn’t it terrible he had been shot. A few more came surging around the table. More questions, requests. Jessalyn saw he didn’t want this, quickly the bodyguard intervened. 

“Sir, I think we should return to your room...now.” Gracefully he stood and apologized to the group.

“Sorry, thanks for coming by to say hi. I’ll be back on stage before you know it. Go and see my brother Jonathan, he’s just as good if not better than me!” With that they exited, hastily making the return trip to his room, coffee forgotten. “That does become a problem. No matter how often, I keep forgetting that.” Tiredness and lethargy taking over. He took a seat on the recliner in his room rather than the bed, leaning back and closed his eyes.

“Fans, you mean? Doesn’t that sort of go with the territory, it can’t be that unusual for you.” Never opening his eyes, the laughter was sad.

“You forget I was never the one in the spotlight most of the time. I didn’t have that much to do with the public. After a show maybe, depending on when I was part of an illusion. Most of the time when I ventured out into public, I wore a disguise so no one knew it was me or I should say “Cameron”. Never had to worry about fans and groupies.” That was news; he wore a disguise most of time. 

“What did you look like?” Opening his eyes, he blinked in confusion. “Your disguise?”

“Oh...whatever I had on hand. Ratty clothes, wigs. Best though was my leather jacket, black spiked jeans, sunglasses and more hair.”

“More hair?” The smile was one of remembrance.

“Yeah I liked to grow my beard out big. When Cameron was on hiatus. I couldn’t do that when there was a show obviously. But that was a lot of fun. People thought I was a biker.” 

“Do you ride? A motorcycle I mean.”

“Hell no. Management would have a bird, lawyers too. It wouldn’t do if I got into some kind of accident. Christ we aren’t even allowed to drive most of the time.” They had been sheltered and it looked like a stifling existence, very little freedom nor privacy. Couldn’t drive. They couldn’t even take time out and grab a coffee in a shop without security or being inundated with requests for pictures and autographs.

“That sounds so….so lonely.” The hurt she felt for them was very real.

“It didn’t bother me much. Cam thought it was fun, we had each other. We’ve always had each other.” He had a wistful look in his eyes. “It would be nice to be able to go out as me, not be stopped or gawked at. Go to a beach with a picnic lunch and just chill with someone I wanted to spend time with. Just once. But you know my life is what it is.” An idea started to form in her mind. She could arrange that, it would be difficult but she thought she could pull something off. She smiled to herself. 

She had come over to try and come up with a plan of attack to get into the organization. She had an idea but either Jonathan or Cameron would have to help her to do it.


	18. Chapter 18

“Ms. O’Hara is it?” Dr. Havers was sitting across his desk scrutinizing Jessalyn. She was applying for a position at the clinic where it just happened that Dr. Mitchell Havers donated his time for the Las Vegas street people.

When she had broached the subject of just how to get into some area the Vale had sway with, both twins weren’t sure it was the best of plans. If they asked Percy or Charles it would have been suspicious. Then Cameron remembered the medical personnel he had seen go into the cell to check over Charlotte. When he mentioned that, Jessalyn had grabbed on like a Pitbull. It was a start. Investigating one Dr. Mitchell Havers, she found two in the Pahrump Valley. The first one was just out of medical school so it stood to reason the other was the one they were looking for.

“He was the fellow they had who came out when Cam needed medical help in New York. Why would he have a medical clinic down here?” Jonathan had a point, it was a rather troubling thought. Just exactly what were this guy’s credentials?

It was decided he would make a call to Percy, the only one they felt was a possible source for information and he believed that the young clerk liked him or, at least, he thought Percy liked him. Jonathan guessed he would find out shortly 

They were sitting around Jonathan as he dialed the number. “Hey Percy its Jonathan Black.” 

“I was not expecting a call so soon after your meeting with Charlotte. Did you forget something? Do you want to talk to Charles?”

“No, no it’s just….I’d like to know a little more about the medical care Charlotte and the baby are getting. I was a bit out of it when I left, I should have asked before. I just want to make sure they get the best of care.” Percy was a bit hesitant. Should he tell the man? He made a decision; after all he was sort of in charge. 

“Yes, well as you know it is Dr. Mitchell Havers and his nurse Shelley. They’re the same people who came to help Cameron in New York. Dr. Havers is well respected in the medical community, he has an arrangement with Charles on an “as needed” basis. They have been acquaintances from college I believe. He practices mainly in the Nevada area. You have no worries with the standard of care he will give your baby Jonathan, a bit on the eccentric side but competent.”

“So, if I google him, I’ll be able to verify what you’ve told me?” Percy understood the man’s reservations.

“I wouldn’t think that necessary but of course; there is a webpage. If that will ease your mind.” Jonathan indicated a thumbs up to the group.

“Good, I will be doing that. Make sure you call when she goes into labor.” Percy didn’t answer either way, excusing himself on urgent business, ending the call.

It was a happy happenstance when Jessalyn discovered there was a free clinic on the Vegas strip and they were hiring. If she could secure even a temporary position it would give her an in.

“I see here that you work at the Vegas Gazette. What are your credentials, strengths that bring you to our clinic?” She had been prepared for this.

“I want to give back. Besides all I do at the paper is report on who is playing, when and where. When I got out of school, I wanted to make a positive contribution to society. I helped out at the Children’s Centre back home and had a part-time job in reception for the hospital while I was studying. Since I relocated here a few months ago, I haven’t had much of a chance to help my community. This looked like an opportunity.” Present herself in the best light, giving the highlights was the best way to sway a potential employer. 

“It doesn’t pay much, just enough to cover costs. Are you okay with that?” 

“As I said Dr. Havers, I’d like to make a positive difference. Helping the street people in my town seems to be ideal.” The doctor gave her what she assumed he considered a smile and given an employee’s package which included all the normal paperwork for employment except one.

“Oh...Dr. Havers, I’ve never seen this form in any package I’ve received from other job sites.” He turned and looked at the sheet.

Nodding his head. “Non-disclosure agreement, a standard down here in Vegas. Too many people, big ears and all that. Celebrities are very difficult people to deal with. It would be horrendous for myself and the clinic if anyone we deal with overhear anything they could use as leverage. You understand? That isn’t a problem for you is it Ms. O’Hara.”

“Of course not, perfectly understandable.” Completing the various forms, she handed the entire file back to the doctor. 

He scanned the documents, nodded his head and stood. “Welcome to the clinic Ms. O’Hara. I hope you find what you’re looking for.” He shook her hand warmly and told her to return the following day. She would handle reception and general correspondence. “We will work around your schedule at the paper. We aren’t that busy generally, it will mainly consist of answering phones and entering data into the computer. You’ll receive your id and pass when you arrive. No shorts, no tee shirts or thongs. Is that acceptable to you?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow bright and early.” She literally bounced out of the clinic. It was a good in. She should be able to find the information, maybe not right away but it would be better to take this slow and easy, bide her time.

“You think she’s on the up and up Mitch?” Shelley Craven asked as they watched the girl bounce down the street towards the end of the strip.

“We’ll see. Don’t give her any of the confidential files for the moment. Let’s keep an eye on her for a few days. Have Percy check her out. She says she works at the Gazette reporting on the when and where of the celebrities. I’d also want to verify her story from Chicago, it may be as she says.” 

A scruffy young man stumbled into the clinic, his hand horribly crushed. They jumped into action and took the man to one of the examining rooms. Havers looked at his nurse and nodded. This one could be a potential recruit. 

This ‘free’ clinic was a very good source of ‘volunteers’ for Mitchell Havers and the Vale’s medical department.

“I got a job at the clinic, I start tomorrow.” Jessalyn was sitting with Jonathan who was again lounging in the recliner. He was getting restless, rehab was ongoing, but slowly and he felt cooped up. His craving for something other than the hospital fare was starting to be an annoyance. 

He smiled at the girl, she really was pretty. When she wasn’t showing indignance for something someone had inadvertently said or she was standing up for her principles that is. She was a beast when she thought she was being ridiculed or attacked. He loved it. The girl definitely had fire.

His stomach growled and he was disturbed by the smell of a burger. Great, now you’re hallucinating - can you hallucinate a smell? He wasn’t sure but the aroma of charcoaled meat, cheese and bacon assaulted his senses. He closed his eyes savoring the memory, which he was positive it was.

“Are you going just sit there or are you going to eat that before it gets cold?” His eyes flashed open. A bag from a local diner sat on the table in front of him. Gratitude for such a simple kindness washed through him.

“Can you help me? I don’t think I can do it with just one working appendage.” She pulled the burger out of the bag and unwrapped it; it smelled wonderful and looked even better. The first bite was heaven; it had been months since he had a good burger.

Jessalyn’s heart swelled with his happiness. The security guard was looking down at his feet trying not to show the broad smile, she’d done something good.

“So….I’m going to take it slow, at the clinic I mean. If that organization is what you say it is, I wouldn’t put it past them to do a background check on me.” His eyebrows furrowed while he chewed. 

“Okay….be careful. If you think something is off, get out and stay out. I don’t trust them and you shouldn’t either.” Noticing the small line of juice trickling down the side of his mouth. Without thinking too much about it, she grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the corner of his lips. His eyes drifted up to her, freezing when her fingers gently touched his mouth. 

Jonathan’s emotions were in upheaval, he couldn’t swallow. The change in his mood was almost instantaneous. Things were going well; until that touch. Damn it, she was so sure he had feelings for her; how could she have been so wrong? 

Snatching her hand back from his lips she tried looking anywhere except into those eyes. The prickles of tears were threatening to fall. Wiping her eyes quickly she sat down and looked at her notebook. 

Jonathan regained some control. Seeing she was upset, he didn’t know how to deal with this. His mind and his body just would not tolerate her touching him. It was any touch, any woman. A couple of times there was a glimmer, a quick hug but it didn’t last long, before his body and mind would shut down. 

He had a lot work to do, it had only been a few days since he had confronted Charlotte. A few days for his mind to get around all of what had happened over those three or four months. No, that was wrong, he knew exactly how long it had been, three months, three weeks, four days, six hours.

He put his half-eaten burger down and sighed which brought her face up to meet his gaze. 

“I’m….I’m….”

“Oh, it’s okay. I mean you don’t owe me anything. I just thought maybe...there was….” He was frantic. The last thing he wanted to do was push her away; he didn’t know what he could say….or do to make it right.

“Jessalyn, I’m having some….issues. I have to deal with them before I could...” He was having trouble finding words to explain. “I like you…I do and I don’t mean to push you away.”

That was news to her. Every time she instigated something, tried to show some kind of feeling, he pulled back. What were the issues, did it have to do with his story? Did he have a bad breakup? There was an unsaid plea in his eyes that searched her face, looking for what, acceptance? 

“I’m listening. I just don’t understand, I thought we had a connection. You always pull away. Tell me what’s wrong? If…if you like me, why can’t we just go slow? We can go as slow as you want, I’m not pushing.” Jonathan was desperately trying to make himself open to discussing this with her.

“I don’t know if I can explain it to you, I barely understand it myself. I really do like you – a lot. Please try and give me some time. I...I’m working on it.”

Jessalyn was looking at the pained expression, the slight wetness threatening in his eyes. Whatever was wrong was something he hadn’t shared with her. Something he couldn’t or wouldn’t tell her. 

Whatever it was he was still hurting, unable to deal with it. In a matter of minutes, she decided to wait it out. It couldn’t be that bad, could it? He just needed time; she’d give it to him. It was necessary, for her own well-being. The potential relationship was needed, she had not fully accepted or understood until that moment. Jonathan was it, the one.

“Okay….I’ll wait.” She didn’t think she needed to say anything else. She reached out tentatively, brushing her hand across his uninjured hand and smiled. The tension he had been experiencing lessened and he relaxed. Letting out his held breath, his sad smile returned. 

The half-eaten burger was sitting, congealing in its own juices. He looked at it and sighed. It had been good, what he managed to eat of it. Now it just sat in his stomach making him feel weighed down and uncomfortable. Emotionally, Jonathan was battling his broken spirit.

He’d never been one to dwell on things. He was tough; at least he had professed to be. He stood up to his father and anyone else who challenged his friends and family. He was the rock. Not so much now. These feelings since Charlotte had destroyed his self-worth and his very being. He didn’t feel like himself and he desperately wanted to be himself again. The need to enjoy life, his freedom and women. This just had to be fixed.


	19. Chapter 19

Dina was sitting in the penthouse waiting. She didn’t know why she was waiting; it just felt she should be here. The show had gone on without a hitch. Cameron, although frustrated at having to still pretend to be his brother, had performed fantastically. Things were starting to resolve themselves, she should be fine but, she wasn’t. 

Mike had noticed her inability to relax, always tense, wound tight; the last two years had brought up so many bad memories. Things she really wanted to forget. 

Once Jonathan had been exonerated and Cameron had recovered, her belief was the nightmare would dissipate, go back to that place in her mind where she didn’t have to think about it. Turned out that wasn’t going to be the case.

Now, here she was waiting….sighing she stood and went over to the desk. Maybe she should write him a letter; explaining and then she would go away for a few days. Regain some kind of peace; she knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

The blank white sheet taunted her as she picked up the pen and started - Dearest Cam...and. Stopping, she didn’t know what to say, how to say it and put the pen back down. No, this wasn’t the way. 

“Hey Dina, what’s up?” Walking through the door, Cameron was ruffling his hands through his hair, he really hated hair gel. “I thought you were seeing Mike this evening.” She crumbled the sheet and threw into the wastebasket.

“I was...I mean I am, just waiting. He’s off shift in an hour or so. We thought we’d go play the slots for a while and then see a show at Caesar’s Palace.” He looked at her, noticing the tenseness. Something was wrong. She was normally very much in control of everything. That was her strength, the one they all depended on.

Cameron had noticed lapses over the past few months, mentioning to Jonathan, who had seen it as well. Putting it down to the horrendous events and the craziness that had become their lives, they decided not to say anything. Why rock the boat, but things were getting better; doing a show, normalcy. Granted this thing with being shot had been a backward step but, they caught Decker and Tallis. The only real problem was Charlotte, who was still locked up, thank god. 

The idea of questioning her had crossed his mind but thought better of it, Dina Clark was someone who you didn’t cross often; headstrong and independent. Maybe he could mention it to Mike, he knew of their intense involvement. After she let her heart get in the way and his idiot of a brother cajoled her into doing something that caused Mike problems, they had smoothed it out. He and his two boys had been spending all of his spare time with her, he was teaching her how to cook for Pete’s sake. Cameron was expecting some kind of announcement soon.

As always, those thoughts had his mind going back over the thing that had been praying on his mind, like a broken record for the past few months. Marriage - he wanted to marry Kay. He had never in his wildest fantasies believed he would ever get married, not after the disaster that was Lexi. 

What passed as his life of late did not lend itself to that lifestyle, marriage, home and kids. Things had to return to something approaching normal before he could see himself proposing. He couldn’t think of not being with Kay, there was no question. Now that he had found her there was no way in hell, he’d live without her. He would give up magic if that’s what it took.

He stopped in his tracks with that thought. Yes, he would give up magic if that’s what it would take for her to become his wife. Wow, what was he thinking? That had never been on the table. 

“Cameron….Cam, earth to Cam.” Dina pulled herself out of her own erratic thoughts and noticed that he’d stopped and was just standing, an odd expression gracing his face. Hoping he wasn’t having some kind of seizure, she shook him. She relaxed when he smiled. “Oh, Cam love, you scared me there.” Memories of the previous year’s health issues would put her on high alert. It had only been a few months.

“Sorry, just came to a conclusion that I never thought possible.” Her eyebrow quirked and she gave him a strange little smile. “So, do you want to see me or something? You’re here and not in your own suite.” Flustered she smoothed her skirt with her sweaty hands and threw her many braids over her shoulder.

“We should go over the budget for this production Cam. I know you don’t care one way or the other but, we should at least break even.” He knew she was right. 

Neither he nor Jonathan worried about the money. They had always had more than they needed. It was the magic, the show that was important. 

“I suppose but you know I’m just going to sign off on all of it.” 

“Yeah, but you still have to report it all to the government Cam.” They sat down and quickly, as he had predicted, signed off on all expenditures and requests. It actually turned out not too way over budget. He would have to transfer something to the production account to cover the rehabilitation costs for his brother but, other than that the account was solid.

“Cam, how are you going to report the medical expenses? Everyone thinks it’s you and not Jonathan. It’s what’s in all of the reports and files at the hospital. Those can’t be ‘doctored’. It was one thing to have everyone think it’s you. You can keep that under wraps but, the legalities are a different story.” That could be a problem, she was right. The official records would state the patient was Jonathan Black.

“What do you think Dina? Should we have a press release? Do you think it safe, time to come clean? What about the Vale, the other factions that Charles keeps going on about. If everyone thinks I’m the one that was shot, Jonathan remains safely behind tons of security. If we announce the truth, is that going to bring out the crazies to go after him? Or, is it better we keep it the way it is until everything is settled. Let the world believe I’m still in rehab and out of the picture. Maybe no one is after me any longer.” He rubbed his hand over his face. “I just don’t know what to do about this.” He was tired of making all of the decisions. 

Dina knew how he felt; she felt that way most of the time. She protected them; from the press, the world and themselves. Along with the lawyers, she ran the business side of their endeavors; the hiring, firing, the daily problems of keeping a show running smoothly. The only thing she couldn’t and wouldn’t control was their personal sensibilities in regards to Charlotte and how they actually lived their respective lives. 

Cameron believed it was necessary to project the illusion of him being Jonathan until they were one hundred percent sure they were safe. The paperwork would have to be dealt with, at some point.

“Leave it with the lawyers and insurance people Cameron. They’ll know how to deal with the medical expenses, one less thing to deal with, yeah?” Nodding he got up from the small desk where they had been going over the invoices and plopped himself down in front of the window, pulled out his deck of cards and started shuffling them. “I’m headed out, is there anything you need? Want?” He waved at her as she closed the door behind her.

Well, it would have to wait until she could get enough courage to tell him. Maybe she should tell them both, together.

The smile Mike had on his face fell when he saw Dina. There definitely was something going on with his lady. “D, are you okay?” He gave her a big bear hug and pushed her braids away and out of her face. She clutched at his suit jacket as he realized she was crying. “Baby….what’s wrong?” 

Mike had noticed the subtle changes in Dina over the few months they had been dating. At first, he understood, or thought he understood the reasons. 

The whole thing with Jonathan, her embarrassment and humiliation, the worry over Cameron’s medical issues and then all this spy shit that came out of nowhere had done none of them any favors. She felt responsible for a lot of it, taking on too much. It was wearing her out, trying to keep everything going and at the same time trying to keep it all under wraps. 

But it should have been getting better. It appeared to him she was getting worse; the nights they spent together, usually ended with her waking, screaming or shaking so badly he thought she would pass out. When he asked her, what was wrong she would pass it off as stress.

This was not stress. “Dina baby, talk to me, what’s wrong?” Her eyes were wide and had the look of terror in them. When she spoke, it had come out in a rush. 

Dumbfounded, he took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth, trying to soothe her. “We’ll work it out, don’t worry. Together, we’ll go and talk to them together. It will be okay D….it will be okay.” He prayed he was telling her the truth. The twins would understand they had to understand. 

This family was so fragile, in so much pain. Secrets, all of these secrets were eroding the foundation of this group; he wondered if they could salvage a semblance of their lives before Charlotte came into the picture two years ago. It would be a shame if they couldn’t get back what they lost.

Jordan was hanging out with Gunter; he was doing a lot of that since he came back. He was young but not stupid, the events surrounding Cameron and Jonathan were abnormal. Things like this didn’t happen to regular people. Wishing he could be of more help, he started his own investigation. He was the tech for this group, isn’t that what he supposed to do? He would search places the others wouldn’t think of, maybe find something useful. Gunter had advised him not to stick his nose into it, it was a huge mess as it was.

Jordan disagreed he did it anyway. The big man was petrified at the possibility of losing the family he had, believing that not putting his own thoughts in the mix, was keeping it at a status quo. The twins could deal with the problem their way; he would only help if specifically asked. It’s what he did, that’s what he was supposed to do. Jordan usually kept quiet but thought Gunter was wrong, they should all be doing whatever they could to assist the twins. That was how to keep their family together.

While Jordan had been home in Toronto, his relationship with Vivian had continued. They had started communicating shortly after Cameron’s stroke. She had called one afternoon, looking for Dina and found Jordan instead. She had ‘seen’ dark forces around his guardians. He didn’t know how exactly he felt about all of that mumbo jumbo but he did like the little psychic. 

It was a pleasant surprise that other than the weird clairvoyant vibe, they shared many interests. Both avid gamers, they loved old movies, new movies and enjoyed discussing how crazy adults were. Her appearance was an illusion; she was only a few months older than he was. 

Inheriting her grandmother’s gifts had put her firmly in the strange life she was leading, a way to make a living but also in the purview of dangerous people and crazies alike. Just like himself, he was in a strange situation, dropped into a life that was considered abnormal because he was insanely smart. They both laughed at that and said it must have been fate.

When he called to tell her about the latest events, she had arrived at his parent’s home with a ticket, bought and paid for, to Las Vegas. She ‘saw’ the danger, said he had to go back and at the last minute decided to come along. 

He had just ended a call letting her know what he was planning and that he’d meet up later for a late dinner, once he ditched Gunter. He’d been cruising around the dark web looking for anything associated with the Black twins; a site popped up when he entered the key word ‘Alistair’, the information floored him. Taking a note of the IP address, slamming the lid shut, he jumped up – he had to show the twins.

Not being able to drive he thought first of getting an Uber. That was not a choice looking at his limited funds, he’d have to find Gunter. They were in a small community meeting place for the magical crowd. Normally they wouldn’t have let the young man in because of his age; however, what they didn’t know didn’t hurt anyone. He spent most of his time on his phone or computer, trying not to bring attention to himself, it was easier than trying to hold a meaningful conversation with his guard. He loved Gunter but the guy just didn’t have much between his ears other than magical set designing, it never took too long before he wanted to just shoot himself. You can only discuss the mechanics of a gear box so long, and it wasn’t even anything he was interested in.

He hurried through the different rooms, scanning for the big Englishman, finding him in solitude near the bar. “Gunter….Gunter.” Looking up he smiled and waved Jordan over.

“Come on sit with me, let’s talk a bit before going home, hey?” Jordan bounced over. He was nervous, shaking his head. 

“No...come on, I need a ride, have to see the brothers.” The big man looked at him, squinting.

“Why? You know they’re having some problems right now. They don’t need anything else to deal with. You’re supposed to come to me for the time being remember?” The boy always looked like he was going to jump out of his skin at any moment.

“No….No, I found something. They have to see it and it could help.” Gunter was skeptical.

“Why don’t you show me first? Then I’ll decide if it’s something that they need to see um?” Quickly Jordan pulled the laptop out of its bag and he tapped in the address. Gunter’s eyes tripled in size. It didn’t take him long to read what Jordan had found.

Standing up he placed some money on the table to cover his check. “Come on, let’s go. You’re right, they have to see this.”

Jonathan had just settled in on his bed. He was tired. He tended to be overly emotional when Jessalyn was there and he was still trying to decide what to do about it. Cameron walked in, followed by Kay. “What are you guys doing here? Isn’t it a bit late for a visit?” 

“Got a phone call from Gunter, he wanted us to meet him here. Jordan found something, couldn’t figure out what he was saying, his accent was making it difficult.” Jonathan’s first thought it meant the guy was excited and had reverted to his roots, that could be bad. Mike arrived with Dina who looked like she’d been crying for quite some time. Both twins raised their eyebrows at their friend, sharing a quick look, Cameron nodding in the negative. Jonathan understood and didn’t bring attention to it. A few moments later Jordan came bounding in with Gunter closely behind.

“You guys have to see what I found!” 

“Hold on Jordy…. The boy has found something, on that dark web thing. I know I’m supposed to supervise but, you should look at it.” Gunter grabbed the laptop from the young man’s hands and placed the laptop, already showing the page Jordan had found in over Jonathan’s knees. With Cameron leaning over to see, the twins read. Kay, Mike and Dina watched as the expressions went from interest to something bordering on shock and finally to incredulity.

“Oh...wow. I mean, wow.” Cameron sat hard on the chair closest to his brother. 

“This could change things; at least it’s a reason anyway.” Jonathan was staring at the ceiling. The revelations over the past six months had been coming fast and furious. He wasn’t sure he could deal with anything else.

“That means the Vale doesn’t know what they’re actually looking for and or where it is.” Cameron was deep in thought. If what he read was true, they had quite a task in front of them. If they followed that material, it would lead them to something they may not want to deal with, if they didn’t, they could be forever in the center of this mess, always running, hiding, it would never end.

Jonathan sighed. “Another damn mystery to solve. Our lives are becoming a jigsaw puzzle. I’m not sure I like being a puzzle piece.”


	20. Chapter 20

“We’ve scheduled the transfer for early Friday morning sir.” Charles was sitting looking out over the Nevada valley. It was hot and desert dry, making him uncomfortable and out of sorts. He nodded to Percy.

“Contact Beau in Accounting and arrange payment.” He stopped a moment keeping Percy from leaving his suite. “And, call a Board meeting. It would be better if we continue as if all is well. Set up conference calls with those that cannot attend.”

“When sir? I mean Charles.” He looked at the miniature timepiece situated on the side panel.

“Make it eight….tonight.” Percy exited to make arrangements. 

As expected, the phone started to ring a few minutes later. After several calls Charles believed he had smoothed all the ruffled feathers. The Board members were a bunch of privileged twits. This had to work and it had to appear that he was in compliance with the mandates the Board had set out. 

The arrangements had been discussed and made with Dr. Havers. The man had a strange sense of what was medically necessary for the good of mankind; however, Charles needed him for this. 

In school, Mitchell was an odd duck, even back then; having grandiose ideas which, after medical school, he put into practice. At first Charles was aghast at some of his ethics, which seemed to be almost non-existent. But, over the years it had been his unfortunate practice to call on the man to deal with discreet matters for the Vale.

Mitchell Havers, MD was indoctrinated into the organization ten years earlier at the urging of Hamilton Harold and now held the office of Director for Medical Advancement. Charles had opposed the appointment vehemently, he was out-voted and still cringed when he thought of what that entailed. It had been becoming increasingly transparent that the Vale was slowly going down a very dark and dangerous path. He couldn’t stop it, he had tried.

This last two years had shown him what they, the Vale, were willing to do to keep their iron hold on the world. First the journal of Alistair Black supposedly holding the secrets of the man, detailed plans for world dominance. Yes, he had told the twins a slightly different story but it had been necessary to mitigate that problem. Granted it didn’t work out how he’d planned. He was still certain they knew what was in that damn book but couldn’t exactly prove it. He lamented over the division that whole fiasco had caused with his only living relatives. He did care. He had wanted to help but, the code he had professed to live by prevented interference. 

Jonathan had lost two years of his life, dealing with an unthinkable situation regarding a sibling neither brother having had any knowledge of. Cameron’s medical status was unacceptable, what the Vale had done when he had tried to rectify the damage was unthinkable. The shooting, putting Cameron in physical agony yet again, was the last straw. That was the day he made his final decision, the solution.

He was going to make sure the twins got back the life they knew. Charlotte would be removed from the equation and the Vale would not come after them again. It was the only choice he could have made. He may not have been a great uncle up to this point but, he was going to rectify that as soon as the birth took place.

He picked up the phone to call Mitchell Havers.

Jessalyn had been working at the clinic for about ten days. It functioned as she expected. She believed Dr. Havers had no clue as to her true intentions. She had made some tentative searches through the computer database and the paper files with a few red flags popping out at her.

The most troubling was that some of the files were sparse; the patient would be booked in, chart made up, a red circle on the file number. When she would double check the database there would a notation of ‘expired - no next of kin known’ and the next day the paper file would be in the archive pile. 

Another strangeness was Dr. Havers and Shelley Craven left the clinic every day at precisely two thirty and returned two hours later, no exceptions; no explanations and no one else at the clinic questioned it. No one knew where they went or what they were doing and they didn’t care. 

“We’ll be back at four-thirty Ms. O’Hara, please advise any walk-in patients to return at that time.” The door slammed shut behind them. Alone again, other than the cleaning staff. This was a good time to go through the computer again. Until today, she had been very careful, slowly researching looking for information on this woman Charlotte. No one paid her much attention after the first week. 

The first couple of days it was more than obvious she was being scrutinized. The doctor would come up behind her, watching as she answered phones and filled out forms. She jumped the first time, she felt someone was watching over her left shoulder. The nurse, Shelley, would come out of nowhere, pulling the papers or files out of her hands without notice, scan whatever it happened to be and then throw them back on the reception desk. They would look at the clock when she arrived and returned, marking down the times; it was school all over again. The following week it started to lessen and yesterday neither of them even acknowledged her good morning as she took her seat in the reception area.

Opening the database, she saw a new file marked ‘transfer’. Opening the file, she started to read. Pay dirt. Female, age 31, eight months pregnant. Transfer in from Valley facility, testing. Preparation for birth and change. She didn’t understand what that notation meant but she was almost positive it was the information the twins had been looking for. The time and date, scheduled for the upcoming Friday at ten a.m. 

Good, that was enough information to give the boys. Maybe she wouldn’t have to stay here too much longer. Working two jobs was taxing, especially now that she had to have her copy proofed and approved before publication. There was a story here, she wouldn’t need the Black twins and their story. If what she suspected was going on at the clinic, this misery was worth it; she started transferring information onto a thumb drive. Everything she thought might be useful. 

The download was at ninety percent when the door opened. Shelley Craven was returning early. Quickly closing the page down, she pulled up the daily calendar on her screen and placed a file over the incriminating drive. She studiously entered information into the calendar as she had been instructed to do so, ignoring the nurse.

Shelley looked at her oddly but didn’t say anything. She walked back to the doctor’s private office, returning a few minutes later. “Have there been any patients?” Jessalyn looked up from her calendar.

“No ma’am. It’s been very quiet.” She didn’t like the feel she was getting off the woman. 

“Well, you can go as soon as you finish your work for the day. Unfortunately, we’ve been called away to a meeting in the Valley and won’t be back. Put a sign on the door.” She turned to leave and then turned back. “On second thought put a note on the door closing the office until Saturday.” Jessalyn nodded.

“I guess that means I’m not needed until next week?”

“That is correct. Please ensure the cleaning staff leaves the building and you lock up - both doors. We don’t want any unfortunate events.” The woman was always no nonsense and severe. Never a smile and no small talk.

“Yes ma’am.” She turned towards the door.

“Make sure you do as you’re told, or you won’t be needed in the future.”

“Yes ma’am.” The nurse was gone. What a mean-spirited woman. She was a great partner for Dr. Havers that was for sure. She finished the download.

Well, that would make it easier for her to leave this miserable job. She got enough to help the twins; at least she believed she had. She pulled the completed download from the computer drive and put it in her shoulder bag.

Upon leaving the establishment Jessalyn noticed there were several homeless propping themselves up in various positions around the entrance. All with their hands out in requests for monetary assistance. It wasn’t entirely unusual but disturbing, it always gave her a feeling of being watched. She hurried to her car and drove back to the strip.

“She’s left. No, nothing is amiss. I never saw her do anything Dr. Havers. She answered the calls and completed the paperwork. No, she just took her lunch down the street. Never met anyone. Seems like a normal girl. If she was looking for a story, she’s not very good at it.” One of the disheveled homeless people stuck his head into the open window, reporting on the girl. Dr. Havers and Shelley breathed easier. Maybe they were wrong and nothing untoward had happened. The girl more than likely was what she said she was. Percy had verified her story. They gave the informant an envelope. Quickly looking at the contents he grinned showing a mouth of discolored and missing teeth. Giving the doctor a quick salute, he took off down the street to whatever he planned to do with the payment.

“Okay Shelley let’s get to the meeting. I don’t know what Charles needs but we have to finish this so we can continue our work.” Nodding to each other, he pulled out into the traffic continuing on to complete the arrangements to pull off the switch. The birth was supposedly three weeks away, she was coming into their facility for a checkup. They had arranged for the replacement fetuses. 

It was going to be a bit tricky but, he did owe Charles. After this, his debt was repaid and he would be able to continue his work unimpeded. This woman was a hindrance to his true calling. But there might be a way to make it worthwhile for his endeavors.

The Chairman would take the healthy children for whatever he had planned and the replacements would be presented as a tragic event. Stillborn, a sad act of God.

After that Mitchell would be allowed to take the woman into his program, the coordinator had agreed. The Chairman would not be involved. It was a good trade off in his mind. She would be a good candidate for a few of his new therapies. No one would miss her. The children were important to the Chairman. 

He was pleased he would not have to deal with Charles’ morality any longer. The man had made it possible for him to join the organization but he had worked hard to obtain the position he now held. Granted he had made the problem in college disappear. The girl had been an accident, a mistake. He had been flabbergasted that Charles could do what he did. But, now that debt was fully paid, after this last favor.

Charlotte was having another one of her tantrums. The periods of lucidity were becoming less obvious. The coordinator was not happy. The first he had heard of her ‘condition’ was when he got a report and request to transfer funds for the housing and security of an individual important to the Chairman. 

Realizing too late that it was Charlotte he was trying to figure out how to get her released. That had not turned out well. Before he could arrange the extraction, the Chairman had moved her to Mitchell’s facility. That didn’t bode well, for either Charlotte or the potential descendent she was carrying. And, now there was a request from the quack, he wanted her for his program. He’d agreed before he discovered her identity.

If she had given him any indication, she was pregnant things could have gone a very different way. With another possible heir and it had to be Jonathan Black’s prodigy, he wouldn’t have to deal with the twins any longer. They had been a bane of his plans for the last two years. When he had instigated the partnership with the woman, he had looked forward to getting everything he had dreamed of. It had not turned out well. Cameron Black, especially, was in the way. A few times he had believed he was out of the picture and then, well the Chairman stepped in. Turns out the man was their uncle. 

The last attempt had succeeded somewhat. Tallis had missed her mark but had put the man in the hospital. Which facility wasn’t important. The plan was to send in the team to finish the job. The attempt had failed miserably. Tallis and Decker were now in custody.

His plans were crumbling. He had to find a way to get the upper hand.


	21. Chapter 21

He was in the second week of his rehab. Clark had been pushing him. His arm was itching incessantly. The fiberglass contraption he wore was slowly being released, giving him more and more movement. When he did, he ached, if he didn’t move, he cramped up. It was a never-ending cycle. He was done with it, he wanted out. 

He had enough energy and stamina to walk the halls. Which he did, mainly at night. If he ventured out during the day he was accosted constantly by both staff and patients alike. At least at night it was just him and his ever-present security guard.

He hadn’t seen much of Jessalyn in the last week or so. She had said it was better if she went about things as if she was a single, lonely girl giving back to the community. She didn’t want her cover blown. Avoiding any of the deception team and the brothers was safer for all involved. He didn’t like it but, she was right. He didn’t want to put her in anymore danger than what she already was in.

So, it was a surprise when he returned to his room after his morning rehab to find her sitting in the recliner. There was a buzz around her, she had found something. He smiled as he walked in. At least he was wearing shorts and a tee shirt. Without the hospital gown and baggy pants, he felt more normal.

Glancing up when he came in her countenance brightened. It had felt like months since she’d seen him. He looked so much better than a week ago. The paleness was missing, he looked more confident. His arm was showing bruising around the edges of the fiberglass holding his shoulder in place. It extended all the way down into his hand and fingers. Other than that, he looked good.

She stood and stepped towards him. Standing this close brought her attention to his height, accentuating the difference. It should have been obvious, Cameron was the same height and she had walked along beside him but, it had not been something she was aware of. She was musing about leaning her head against his shoulder, she would just be able to reach. It would be comfortable for her, in his embrace, if he allowed it. Eventually her hope was he would be able to reconcile whatever it was that caused him problems. Instead, smiling she patted his good arm with a feather light touch. “You look great, I mean since the last time I was here.” That got her a smirk.

“Been working out, you know. I’m glad you came, does that mean you’ve found something? Or, is it just my animal magnetism that brought you here?” The snort from the corner had them both turn and scowl at the bodyguard. He was new. Jonathan thought he was an arrogant asshole. “Keep your opinions to yourself; you work for me or at least my brother.” The man’s posture stood to attention and he resumed a neutral face. 

“Sorry about that. He’s new and doesn’t seem to know what he’s supposed to do. I’m going to talk to Jonathan about it. I guess it doesn’t really matter, I’m hoping to go home today or tomorrow. If I get the all clear from the doctors that is.” She passed off the problem with security, she didn’t care. He was getting out of here. That was good; she felt if they could get somewhere more private things could change, convinced that part of his ongoing issues was the constant scrutiny. 

“That’s wonderful. When will you know? If it’s today maybe I can come with you? I can help?” That brightened him perceptibly. 

One of the day nurses came in holding a slew of paperwork, Cameron following.

“So, Cameron I have your discharge instructions and paperwork. Your brother signed the insurance forms, so I’ll just go over what is required to keep your recovery on track and then you’re good to go.” He raised his eyebrows at his twin, smiled and mouthed ‘what the hell?’ The wink combined with a grin was his brother’s response.

“Yeah….I just signed off on everything. We’re sort of a package deal where the insurance and lawyers are concerned. Seeing how you’re still slightly awkward signing with your non-dominant hand, I thought you’d appreciate it.” Jonathan had an internal giggling fit. Cameron signed the release papers. He had wondered how he was going to do that. Non-dominant hand? It was as good an excuse he supposed, and it made it legal.

He didn’t care, he was going home. Or, at least back to the Wynn. That was one hundred percent better than this hospital.

They were sitting in the back of the Limo on their way back to the Casino.

“So, are we going to discuss how we’re going to handle this?” They had to come up with some kind of strategy to deal with the next hurdle. He may be out of the hospital but realistically Cameron couldn’t still be himself, it was going to be a few months before he’d be able to use his arm in anything approaching normal. 

Cameron and Kay had come up with a solution. Jonathan was going to have a slight accident on stage tomorrow night, breaking his arm. 

“I suppose it could work, a random coincidence. But, won’t that violate our contract? With both of us out?” 

“Yeah, well it’s gonna cost us but I don’t think it can be helped. We have to get back to being ourselves. I’m tired of pretending to be you Jonathan. I hate hair gel.” That received a huff and a punch. 

“You hate hair gel? That’s what you’re concerned about? Sometimes Cameron you’re such a geek. You don’t think you can handle being me for a few more months? Really? I’ve been playing you for twenty-five years!” Things had calmed down, Cameron wanted to be himself. There had been no further attacks the past two weeks. Tallis and Decker were in custody with no chance of them being released anytime soon. The Vale had gone quiet. He thought they could safely return to their respective lives. 

Jonathan hoped so. He was dubious, if the past was any indication, he was afraid that as soon as they let their guard down something else would happen. 

His brother was right about one thing, they couldn’t keep hiding forever.

Jessalyn stayed quiet and just listened, deciding to wait until they got to the penthouse to discuss her news. Her mind wandered as the car passed the neon lights, dulled with the midday sun, of the strip. They certainly lived strange lives.

Once safely in the room they collectively relaxed. Jonathan noticed that the Wynn had given them the opposite suite. It had been decided just after the shooting new accommodations were called for. The only suite available was the penthouse straight across in the adjacent tower. It was a mirror image of the previous rooms. A chill went up his spine and he shivered, a fleeting memory of impact and searing pain flashed through his brain. It took him a minute to banish the recollection.

Kay and Dina met them, welcoming him back into the family unit. It was good to be with them.

Noticing that Dina was still giving off strange vibes, hoping that whatever was troubling her would resolve itself soon. He had not seen her in so much stress over the past two years. It was distressing to know he was the reason for a lot of it.

She handed him a pile of messages from his group he’d sent after the treasures. Most reported success. “What happened to all the stuff they managed to acquire Cam?” 

“Really? I had it secured with the other items. Don’t worry; it’s been taken care of. How much more is there?” Jonathan looked at the pile and searched his mind. 

“Two more…no wait, just one, the last one was the handcuffs. We already have those so just the Inca relics, Mexico.” Jessalyn coughed.

“Inca relics??” 

“Yeah, then that crap is finished. Dina, how’s it going finding the rightful owners?” 

“Slow….yeah, slow. Some of it is so old Jon, I’m trying.” She looked frustrated and tired. 

“Are you okay D? You haven’t been yourself for a while now. Can I do anything?” 

Kay went over and sat next to Dina. Gave her a hug and whispered something to her. She received a small smile and she shook her head. Both twins were apprehensive, something was definitely bothering their friend.

The door opened, Gunter, Jordan and Mike joined the group. They were all present and accounted for. 

“I guess now that Jonathan is home, we should run down what is going to happen and where we are with everything.” Cameron started to move. Whenever he had to do something distasteful the pacing would begin. At that moment he realized that Jessalyn was here sitting quietly next to his twin. Why was she here again? With the discharge at the hospital and the concerns vying for supremacy in his thoughts, he had not really acknowledged her presence. Taking a minute, he nodded. “Jessalyn, I think you may have something to tell us? Maybe it would be best if you start, it appears you’re now a part of our little group.” She blushed slightly and told the group what she had found at the clinic. Handing over the thumb drive, Jordan connected it to his laptop. There was more than information about the transfer, files held massive details of damning clandestine goings on. 

“Wow, this is great. Maybe we can arrange something. But, there’s no indication of where this facility is. Do you have any idea?” Jonathan was looking at her with a hope hidden behind those eyes.

“I’m not sure but I have a list of facilities that I did correspondence with. Maybe it’s one of them. I have it written in my notebook. 

They could use this. Find out where Charlotte was and ensure the safety of Jonathan’s baby. Now for the rest of it.

“All the artifacts from the treasure hunt have been located and secured. Once we get back to New York, we’ll make sure everything is returned to the rightful owners. If we can’t find that information, we’ll donate the other items to museums for safekeeping.” The group was happy and looking forward to not having to deal with items that were historically significant or priceless. 

He continued his list. “We still have about a month and half left on the contract here at the Wynn. I’m tired of being Jonathan so we’re going to have another accident so we can get back to being ourselves. It will cost us but we have both decided it would be best.”

“You can arrange something with the Wynn, maybe we can return in the summer. It would mitigate the costs Cam.” Dina had piped up, always keeping tabs on the bottom line. Both twins nodded.

“We can look at that.” Cameron wasn’t necessarily eager to bring up the next pressing matter but it had to be done. “And, now the personal stuff guys. All of us have issues, don’t you agree?” He looked around the room. Jessalyn started to feel extremely uncomfortable, like she was intruding.

“I think that’s my cue guys, I should be going…. this doesn’t really concern me.” Jonathan stopped her as she stood, pulling her back down.

“No, you’re part of some of those issues. Stay.” She looked between the brothers. Oh, for Pete’s sake, sometimes she really hated being able to see before even they came to conclusions.

“Jonathan has some issues, I think you are aware. Although we’ve been through it with him our doctor thinks it might be a good idea for you to go to a few sessions with him.” What? We don’t even have a relationship yet. Jonathan must have confided everything to his brother. But, counselling? For what? 

She was wringing her hands together. This was peculiar. “Umm, well...I don’t know.” Jonathan placed his hand in hers. Even Cameron noticed, it was progress. It had taken him weeks to get here but he instigated the touch. Jessalyn smiled, it gave her a twinge of hope.

He was working on it. Doing the exercises Cynthia gave him calling her almost daily. A few days ago, he told Cam what he’d been up to. 

“I want to….be able to be who I was Cam. I really like her. I don’t want to be like this any longer.” Proceeding to tell Cameron how he felt when she was in the room and when she touched him, even in the slightest way he would break out in a sweat and start to hyperventilate. 

He had hoped that the meeting face to face with Charlotte would have done more than it had. He didn’t feel guilt any longer about the relationship and the sex. His emotional psyche was a different matter. His confidence was missing in action.

The idea of couple’s therapy was broached. At first it seemed ridiculous, there was no couple. When Cameron finally managed to get Jonathan around to his way of thinking they called Cynthia. It was worth a try if the girl was okay with it.

“Jessalyn…?” Jonathan was hopefully looking at her. She nodded. What could it hurt? At the very minimum she would discover the reasons behind this.

His sigh was very noticeable. “Cynthia said she could come out for a few days, as a test run. If she believes it’ll work, she’ll set something up with one of her colleagues here.” 

Jessalyn wasn’t sure why it disturbed her, as well as made her heart and soul soar. Maybe they could be something.

“Okay now for you Jordan.” The young man looked up in surprise.

“What did I do?” Rolling his eyes Cameron let out a snort.

“What didn’t you do? Let’s see, took off from your parents without letting anyone else know what you were doing. Expressly disobeying the rules, we set out for you. Not listening to Gunter. Oh, and cruising the Las Vegas strip with a bunch from the Magic Castle, after curfew.” All eyes were on the young man. He felt hot and put upon. Usually the twins were really easy on him. He had it pretty easy. They were right; he had been thumbing his nose at everything since they sent him home when Jonathan was shot. “If you continue to act out Jordan, we’ll have no choice but to send you back home for the duration. Or, at least until we have everything under control. We’ve been more than fair with you but I, we can’t keep dealing with your bad choices…not right now.” He was fumbling with his phone, at which point Gunter stood up, walked over and took it from him. “You only have what maybe another six months and you’ll be an adult. Until then you have to toe the line.”

“But….” 

“No butts…. you’ve never been a lot of trouble and usually you help with everything…. but, leave this part to us. I don’t want you searching the dark web or site, or whatever it is you call it. You can get into a lot of trouble doing that. I know what you found will help us but, we’re responsible for your well-being. We want your promise.” Cameron waited a few minutes. Jordan really hated adults sometimes.

“Yes….I...yes.” Gunter patted him on his shoulder and gave him back his phone. He was going to talk to Viv about all of this. Maybe it was time he stood up for himself instead of backing down. He was almost eighteen. He knew things and he could help. He started to pout. Gunter gave him an unreadable expression. 

“Don’t get any ideas in that head of yours Jordy. I’m watching you.” He crossed his arms, biting his tongue and stopped himself from talking back.

“Last bit of business guys, before we figure out how to make sure about the baby. Dina…. what’s wrong? We know there’s something. We’ve seen it eating away at you.” Mike had been keeping her in a hug. When he arrived, saw the meeting and realized what Cameron was doing. Positive the agenda was going to turn towards Dina and her manner of late. She stiffened when Cam looked at her, expectation staring her down.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Cam.” 

“You most certainly do. We’ve never seen you like this. Kay told us what you were like during my hospitalization but, you were still in control of yourself. Upset yes, blaming yourself yes, but you managed. A bit worse for wear but, you managed. This is different. You jump at nothing, you always seem to be on the edge of tears or have just finished crying. Mike told us you aren’t sleeping. We know you aren’t eating. So, what’s wrong? With everything this group has been through in the past two years you should be able to come to us. You’ve always been there for Jon and me, sometimes maybe not choosing the best course of action but, you’ve been there for us. We want to be here for you. You’re the only family we have.” It got really quiet with everyone looking at Dina.

She held on for all of two minutes before the tears started again. Mike held on, whispering in her ear. He looked up at the brothers who were now standing in front of them. “Give her a minute. Dina, baby it’s time, you have got to tell them. You can’t keep this in any longer. This is the time. It’s tearing you apart.” His Puerto Rican accent was making his words slur together. Emotional, he didn’t deal well with emotions, he hated seeing her like this.  
Sniffing loudly, she looked at the twins. “I…. I…I killed your father. To protect you.” Confusion.

“No Dina, he died in a botched electrical illusion. You didn’t kill him.” This was going to be hard, how could she explain.

“No. I saw the frayed wires before he went on stage that night. I thought someone would have caught it but, five minutes before...before he walked out, I saw it was still sparking. I was going to pull the plug on it, tell someone but….but it was better if something went wrong. Then you two would be safe. He was getting worse Cam. Jonathan that night before when he fought you. You were so bruised and hurt I was terrified that he had damaged you internally, you could barely stand! He wouldn’t even consider letting you see a doctor. You were so young. It wasn’t fair. After that fight I talked to him, tried to get him to see. He told me it wasn’t any of my business. He threatened to fire me and I couldn’t let you two be alone.” Everyone was in a state of shock, she continued. 

“I thought about taking all the evidence about his criminal activities to the authorities. I was going to do that until I saw that wire. It was the easiest solution. It was like God giving me a sign, an out, a free pass.”

Mike held her tightly, her tears had subsided. She wiped away the moisture with the back of her hands and took a deep breath.

“I did nothing. I let it happen. I killed Sebastian.”


	22. Chapter 22

The coordinator was not happy. He had found Charlotte, secured at the facility in the Pahrump Valley but, when he tried to get access found she had already been transferred. Everyone was closed mouthed and he couldn’t discover the reason or when it had happened, carefully formed plans were unravelling. Frustrated, he slammed the phone down, scattering paperwork to the floor. 

The phone rang.

“Beau, we need the financials for the next month.” It was the Chairman’s assistant or co-director, or whatever his new designation was, Percy. He was not in a good mood and dealing with the reports right now was not what he wanted to do. “Beau? Are you there, did you hear me?”

Pulling himself to together, reigning in his irritation he blew out his breath and answered. “Yes...I’m in the middle of completing the ledgers for Research. Could you give me an hour?” He heard the mumbling of a conversation in the background, probably discussion with the Chairman. 

“If it’s only an hour Beau, this requirement is a directive from the Board, for the meeting later tonight.” Beau’s eyes went wide. He had not been informed of any meeting of the Board. He answered with something approaching acknowledgment and ended the call. Sitting back in his leather chair, steepling his fingers in thought, his mind was sorting through the information it had received, there was a Board meeting that he was not invited to. What exactly was going on? The Chairman wanted financials. There had been requests for funds for some kind of transfer from one the Vale’s secure holding cells to a medical facility. Okay, that was more than likely Charlotte. He had to think this through, things had changed. 

The solution was getting control of Charlotte and her child. The Black twins had resurfaced. Well, at least Cameron had re-appeared; obviously he had recovered enough to be released from care, that had to be dealt with.

He had watched with a nagging suspicion, the news broadcast announcing Cameron’s recovery. Studying them, taking notes of the differences in the twins. Jonathan looked wrong, standing next to his brother Cameron. Cameron had always been the showman; Jonathan the shadow. 

Beau had not paid that much attention when the shooting happened. He had just been happy that Cameron was out of the picture for the time being. It was important to the overall objective, a pesky fly in the ointment. Charlotte had demanded that Jonathan be protected; she needed him in her life and his brother was a barrier to that goal. 

Of course, that didn’t matter too much any longer but as Beau watched the press release his mind was cataloguing the mannerisms, the way both twins reacted. Who answered, who didn’t. “Damn it.”

They had switched places. The last two weeks Cameron had been portraying his brother in the hopes of keeping Jonathan, hiding him from the public view. That sort of made sense, he suspected they believed they were targets, or at the very least had deduced it was Cameron who was at risk. 

Jonathan had been the key; he was technically the older brother. He was the one with the right of inheritance. Now, as everything crumbled, the solution was to remove both twins from the picture with focus shifting totally on the kid. That would solve everything, if he could locate Charlotte. 

“So, Mitchell, are you ready to do this procedure, substitutes available?” The room was sterile and noiseless with very few personnel on site. Charles had insisted this whole matter be dealt with quickly, quietly and with the barest minimum of staff. He was okay with that. It would be easy. She would be put under, the caesarean procedure and then the living children would be whisked away by Charles and his team. The two stillborn babies would be presented as the children of Jonathan Black and Charlotte. 

Percy was not happy about the whole thing. He believed it was wrong to deny the twin his children. The situation with the Vale was a concern but, still to deprive him of the joy and give him more heartache, he was having a hard time with it; no, he disagreed with Charles. However, it wasn’t his place and he would do as instructed, he had signed on and agreed to abide by the founding principles of the Vale and his mentor Charles. 

Living his life, believing he was working for the good of mankind had sustained him. When the organization had started on this world conquest initiative doubts started to wear away his resolve. When Charles approached him, he was happy to see his mentor was of the same mind, he wanted to restore Alistair’s fundamental goals. Percy was okay with the plan except where the twins were concerned, that he was having serious issues with.

Watching as the two brothers fought to survive; he had almost betrayed his mentor. Having several in-depth conversations with Charles had convinced him it couldn’t be helped. He’d already arranged for a nanny, everything was in place but, his sentiments still weighed heavily on his mind. It just wasn’t right.

Not yet under sedation, Charlotte, fully restrained with straps, was spewing both condemnations and threats, as the gurney was wheeled into the operating theatre. It was like that every time anyone approached her; over time it had just gotten worse. 

There was a slight chance of something not going right, she was not at term. This was the only window they had, to ensure being able to spirit the children away.

“Where’s Jonathan? I want him here, he promised me…..he….” The IV had been inserted and her eyes started to close. Charles and Percy stood above watching the entire process, a provision, adamant to ensure and supervise. There could be no mistakes. 

Watching as the scalpel did its work Charles spoke in a quiet voice. “Once the children are removed make the call to Jonathan, have him meet us at the office. I’ll personally give him the news. Understood?” Percy nodded as he saw the first of two fragile looking babies separated from their mother. Dr. Havers handed the child over to Shelley who efficiently cleaned and wrapped the boy. Three minutes later the brother was removed and received the same attention. Havers proceeded to suture and close the incision, ensuring all vitals had been taken and was satisfied, gave a nod in the direction of the viewing dome. 

Another nurse, one that neither of the Vale members new by sight, entered carrying two bundles; the stillborns. They were cleaned and wrapped just as the previous two had been dealt with. Charles cleared his throat. “Let’s go down and check out our new descendants, shall we?” 

They were greeted with two very healthy and noisy children, both slightly underweight but pink and completely normal. Both had their father’s blue eyes with their mother’s soft wisps of chestnut colored hair. Percy’s throat had a lump in it, making it difficult for him to speak. He’d never been at a birth before, never seen the start of new life. This was a miracle.

“I’ll have the woman transferred to your facility once she recovers sufficiently Mitchell.” Charles had no intention of sending Charlotte into the hands of Havers. Not only was he going to leave the Vale behind, take Percy with him and the two boys but, he was going to ensure Charlotte be ensconced somewhere safe to get the help she needed.

Mitchell nodded and left the two to whatever they were planning, he was anxious to prepare for a new intake in his experiment. 

“Percy make the call.”

Jonathan’s cell chimed. The sound did nothing to pull his and Jessalyn’s attention from the investigation of different facilities provided them from her undercover work at the clinic. They had narrowed it down to two possible locations. 

Cameron was still trying to work out a way to have an accident on stage so he could resume being himself. Everything seemed so hokey he had almost come to the realization that he may well have to be Jonathan until his brother’s arm healed. 

And, time was running out; they needed to find Charlotte before she had the baby. Neither of the twins trusted Charles or the Vale. “Are you going to answer that?” Cameron was looking at Jonathan. He seemed to be lost in thought and at his brother’s prodding grabbed the phone from the table. 

“Yeah, what?” His eyes sprung totally open and he went rigid. “When? Where? We’ll be there….” He looked up at the clock. “Fifteen minutes.” Pulling Cameron up with his good arm. “Come on bro, the baby is coming. That was Percy.” 

“Isn’t it too early? Not till the end of the month, right?”

Shrugging. “I don’t know, never done this before. All I know is where and Percy says she’s in labor.” They charged out of the penthouse, leaving the others speechless, security following closely behind. 

The SUV pulled up to the medical facility just outside of the Las Vegas cultural district off of the strip. Percy met them with a grim look on his face.

“What’s wrong? Where is she?” Percy’s shoulders dropped.

“I think we should go over to the office to speak to Charles. There have been some complications. I’m sorry.” Both twins looked at the young man, he wasn’t hard to read. Something was wrong and it was bad.

“What’s happened? Where are they?” Percy was shaking his head.

“We really have to go to the office. I...well, it’s better if you talk to Charles.” Jonathan and Cameron were uneasy as they climbed back into the SUV. Percy joined them at their insistence. The ride was not an easy one with Jonathan staring at him the entire time. Cameron concentrated on maneuvering the over-sized SUV through the afternoon traffic. There were questions, just under the surface, but, neither said a word.

At the office they had to wait for Charles, making it all the more stressful. Jonathan was having issues with his breathing, it was like he was drowning and couldn’t find the strength to pull himself to the surface. Cameron was angry, angrier than he’d ever been. The knowledge was there, this was bad. The door opened and Charles, somberly entered, taking his seat behind his desk.

He looked across at the brothers, not surprised they were together; they were always together. If one had a problem, they both had the problem. It was good though, he suspected this news was going to hurt Jonathan again. Charles was certain, ultimately the pain would give way to acceptance and his nephews could have their lives back. It was in their best interests.

“Boys….Jonathan.” He took a deep breath. He must project the proper emotions for an event such as this. “She went into premature labor early this morning. I had her brought to the medical center. A C-Section was performed.” Jonathan was stiff and unresponsive, just listening. “I’m sorry, they did everything they could.” The knuckles of Jonathan’s good hand were white, holding onto the arm of his chair; Cameron grabbed his arm in sympathy. “Both children….boys were stillborn.”

“What? Both….”

“Yes, you had two sons, twins. Stillborn, I’m sorry.” He didn’t know how to react to this. Twins? He had twins? And, they were stillborn? Cameron, although in a bit of shock himself managed to get enough control to ask. 

“Is...Charlotte, did she make it?” Charles nodded.

“Yes, I have her in the medical facility just off the strip, in the cultural district. She needed blood and unfortunately our facilities at the moment are depleted; she is receiving the care she needs.

Jonathan’s throat had closed over and he was hot. It had been hard enough for him to accept the fact that he had fathered a child but, now to find out there had been twins and both had died was too much, he didn’t even try to stop or hide the tears. 

“It’ll be okay Jon...I’m here for you.” It was a far-off whisper, he heard his brother but it wasn’t going to help this time.

“I need to see them…my boys.” He had expected nothing less from the man, arrangements had been made. 

“Of course, Percy could you ask the nurse to bring the boys in please.” Ducking out for a moment, he returned with a young nurse wheeling in a bassinet. Two bundles wrapped in soft blue blankets lying deathly still in the center. Jonathan got up slowly, went over and looked at the babies. Through his tears he unwrapped each and looked at the cold little bodies. They had all their toes and fingers, wispy blond hair….they looked tiny but perfect. Gingerly he shakily touched each with his one good hand and then rewrapped them. Charles nodded for the nurse to leave, taking the bassinet with her.

“Do...does Charlotte know? I mean, she should at least get a chance to see them. Right? And, do I … I need to name them. They have to have names.” The sorrow was palatable. Cameron saw it, felt it. He was at a loss how to help his brother with this, he just stayed silent and waited. He would do whatever Jonathan wanted or needed. 

“The Vale will bear the cost and responsibility of burying your children. I’ll have the death certificates certified by the attending medical staff. What would you like documents to show?” A blank stare was the response. “I need their names--for the death certificates.” 

Jonathan had been thinking. It was so final. “David James Cameron Black and Robert Jonathan James Black, names are important, they need strong names, for grand-dad.” Cameron smiled at that as Jonathan explained. “He was the only Black that I know of that didn’t screw our lives up. In all of that junk downstairs he was the only one, the only one that wasn’t a part of this unholy mess. I want them not to be part of it either.”

It wasn’t necessary to explain, the little they had found of their paternal grandfather was mundane. He didn’t make waves, leading a simple life, disowning his son Sebastian and for all they could find, had died young. Neither Jonathan nor Cameron ever remembered meeting him but, to Jonathan naming his sons was to honor the only relative they knew of that had done no harm to anyone. It was fitting he be acknowledged somewhere in their history.

“Okay, I’ll have the markers made. Do you want them buried here in Nevada or in New York? Do you want a service or just a memorial?” This was all just too much. 

“I don’t care. Whatever you think is best. After that I don’t ever want to see you or hear from you again. Tell me where she goes so, I can keep tabs on her. But….that’s it. I’m done.”


	23. Chapter 23

Dina called Kay and Mike, sounding better after her confession. The twins had assured her that there was no blame to be had. It was difficult; it must have been torture for her to hold that in for so long. Kay wasn’t sure about the legalities of it. She had admitted not doing anything to stop the death but that didn’t constitute a crime. Mike was going to make sure she would be okay. 

The twins were not good, Kay noticed the moment she entered the penthouse. Dina quietly told the agents what had happened. 

Kay moved soundlessly over the carpeted living room, taking a seat near the fireplace. She surveyed the brothers, her instincts creeping in; this was not the end of it. The whole mess felt off, didn’t feel right. Too coincidental, there had been no indication there was a problem with the pregnancy and now both children were stillborn.

Jonathan looked almost catatonic, sitting staring out the window. Cameron didn’t know what, if anything, he should be doing. The only person they had lost was their father. They hadn’t even cared for the man and both of them had withdrawn into themselves. This was devastating. He was thankful for Kay’s presence, he needed some support. His brother was going to melt down, he knew it, felt it; his brother was pushed beyond what he could withstand. When it happened, Cameron was going to need help…he didn’t think he could do it alone, not this time.

Mike stayed close to Dina, giving his silent support knowing that they were all hurting for the man that meant so much to them all. He’d lost almost everything in the last two years, this was something he hadn’t expected, none of them had. And, after accepting the fact he was going to be a parent, have that snatched away in a flash. He didn’t think he’d be able to stand the pressure, wouldn’t be able to make sense of it. He wondered what was going through Jon’s mind.

Cameron received the call from Percy, the time and place for a small memorial service had been arranged for the boys. It would be a quiet affair, something to acknowledge the existence of the youngest members of the Black legacy. It would not be public, restricted to the deception group and the two Vale members.

“Has anyone called Jessalyn?” It was obvious to everyone that his depressive nature was in full swing again. He had been making progress; this just destroyed what little he had gained. Dina nodded yes as she brought around tea cups. The reporter would help, he liked and trusted her.

Gunter was sullen and just sitting vigil in one of the corners, keeping an eye on the twins, ready for whatever was required. Jordan was quiet, trying to keep his promise, trolling the internet on his phone just waiting. The silence was deafening. There were no words.

He had sent out a text to Viv after they got the news, without receiving a reply. He needed to talk to someone. He hoped she would contact him soon the adults were in their own little hells, dealing with personal thoughts and feelings. They had no time for him.

Someone turned on the radio, an easy listening channel, just to break the silence. Jonathan turned his head and looked over his shoulder then back again at the tea that Dina had placed in front of him. He quirked his head to one side, he wanted something stronger. He knew he promised everyone he wouldn’t fall back on alcohol but he needed, wanted something to quiet and still the voices, obliterate the pain. What could he have done to protect his kids? Charlotte? There must have been something. 

This was crazy, she was nuts. She destroyed him yet he felt he should have protected her. Protect her from what? He had cried when he saw those two little bodies feeling something akin to unreasoning love for them but, also the anger of why they were there in the first place. His emotions were so mixed up he didn’t know whether he was coming or going. His arm itched and ached. His head was throbbing and he wanted to cry but he was drained, he didn’t think there could be more tears; this was all so wrong. His life was wrong.

The scream shattered the quiet, he yelled and raged, from one end of the room to the other. He threw things, smashed furniture. He stormed back and forth crashing his good arm and hand into the nearest wall, not feeling the pain that radiated through his damaged limb. The fiberglass contraption holding his shoulder in place was banged and dented. The vase of flowers shattered against a window, spilling water, broken stems, leaves and flowers over the rug. Face red, sweating, with his breath coming in starts and stops; his chest heaved much too fast trying to pull in more air. The group looked towards Cameron who just shook his head. It was better if he just let it out. 

Jessalyn arriving unnoticed, stepped into the whirlwind of his tantrum. Looking at the destruction she could feel the hurt and anger, saw it transmitted in all of their faces; Jonathan the catalyst. 

Without thinking, ignoring his flailing arms, she grabbed and had her arms around him. She hung on with everything she had. His body was hot and shaking. It was paradoxical. Everyone knew of Jonathan’s aversion regarding touching and women. No one would have guessed what was coming. 

It took him a moment to realize she was holding him in an iron tight grip. They watched as the intensity of the moment unleashed itself, instead of freezing, becoming immobile, he wrenched out of her embrace and assaulted her mouth with a vicious bruising kiss. Jaws dropped in awe and embarrassment, as the kiss became more urgent and intimate; tightening his embrace until she couldn’t breathe. 

The fiberglass cast dug deep into her side; she tried to push him away. The others were slowly coming to their senses, realizing that Jonathan was not in control of himself. And then, just as quickly as it started, it stopped. His grip loosened and he started to cry and wail, slowly dropping to the ground on his knees taking Jessalyn with him.

Cameron ushered everyone into one of the other rooms; understanding that this was some kind of breakthrough for Jonathan. It should be done privately. 

She was carefully pushing herself away from him, his weight was considerable, she was trying to regain her composure without starting another episode. Being ravished on a living room floor in front of an audience had her turning red in mortification. It had been perverse. 

He was kneeling against the wall now, exhausted. The wailing had stopped but the tears were still there.

She managed to put herself in a position so she could lean against him, hoping he wouldn’t recoil and push her away again; she laid her head against his shoulder. There was an imperceptible twitch but he allowed the contact. Okay, that was good. Dina had told her what had happened, and she wanted to help, be there for him. Seeing the pain, she took his good hand in hers, stroking his palm with her thumb. “Jonathan?” Another twitch, she held on a little tighter, not allowing him to pull away. “You kissed me…..in front of everyone. You can’t go back now, you started this. So, let’s talk.” Jessalyn talked in a low whisper, asked him questions, there were no answers. The tears started to lessen, he relaxed. Still wasn’t answering but starting to moan and mutter to himself. She rubbed his arm, no twitching – that was progress. 

After what seemed like an interminable amount of time. “I’m….I’m sorry, I don’t know where that came from. I didn’t...mean, I didn’t…” She wasn’t sure what he was trying to say. He was more than conflicted but, this was a start. “I feel, so helpless.” She smiled and continued her soft stroking of his hand and arm.

That kiss was more than intimate and it just wasn’t because of what had happened. It was like he wanted to be part of her. It was pressure, exploration and emotional. She touched her bruised lips and the inside of her mouth with her tongue. She tasted him there, along with a coppery tang of blood. It didn’t bother her that he had done that, what had disturbed her was the reason behind it. 

It wasn’t only the situation, the death of his children it had to do with something deep down inside him that finally reared its head. It just manifested itself in that kiss, a buildup of emotions so powerful it took over. She waited, and she would continue till he was ready. She would sit here against the wall until dawn if that’s what it took.

The files she downloaded did not indicate any problem with the pregnancy. Why would there have been a C-section? Even so, that would have saved the babies. Why were they stillborn? After Dina called, she looked it up. There should have been some indication before the delivery that there was a problem with the fetuses. They were a bit early, but nothing that should have ended the way it had. There had been nothing noted in the file or, any of the files. Health was good, fetuses normal, no indication of genetic abnormalities.

“Jessalyn….” It was nothing more than whisper. “Can we go to my room? I can’t see anyone else right now. This is embarrassing at best, none of them know how to deal with this. I’m not even sure I know but, I think I could do better without an audience…with you.” Standing she held out her hand to him. 

It took him a bit but he eventually grabbed her hand and stood. He led her down to his room. The others peeked out, once realizing they had gone to his room, started to pick up the worst of the damage. Cameron called down for a maintenance team. They would wait to see where this would go. 

Jonathan closed the door, turned and sat on his bed. He looked abashed. Jessalyn was slightly uneasy. She had wanted time alone with Jonathan, desiring more than a friendship. Was this the start of that? Or, was this something else?

Jonathan’s eyes opened wide. “Oh God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean anything by any of this.” He put his head in his hands. He started to shake again.

No, she didn’t want him to fall back into his own self-doubt. This was more than she ever thought she would do. Going over she took his face in her hands and drew closer to his mouth. Anticipation blatantly on her mind. At first confusion crossed his face then when it was glaringly apparent what was happening, tried to move away. He wasn’t successful. 

He was tense, rigid. Her lips were soft and searching. His shaking stopped, she held him closer. He could feel her, all of her pressing against him. The warmth of human touch flooded his senses. The kiss deepened, searching for his response. She wanted the reciprocation to what she instigated. Pressing closer his body was responding to feelings that had eluded him for months.

She felt it when he gave in and returned the attention. He brought his hand up into her hair, tracing down to her neck and held her there until they had to separate to breathe. He rested his forehead on hers, his eyes were piercing and trying to see her, all of her. Her feelings were a cloud of warmth and want.

Not wanting to push him somewhere he couldn’t yet go, she just held him, not believing she was even doing this. Her thoughts took her breath away; she’d never been with a man before. Oh, she had come close and almost capitulated when she was in college but had always stopped short of the actual act. At this moment, she was ready; if he wanted to, she would gladly submit.

He saw desire in this woman. Watching her the last couple of weeks, every possible second, he would let his eyes drift over and gaze at her. As she talked, read and asked questions. He liked her. His dreams featured the red hair, green eyes and the possibilities. Maybe he did love her, he didn’t know, he used to know but nothing made any sense to him any longer. Some part of him was still broken. Today had been a turning point but he was not himself, not yet. He couldn’t let anything happen, it wasn’t right.

The kiss had held promise for both of them. “I think….maybe you should go; this isn’t the right time. I don’t need this…to heal.” He was saddened by the look he got from her. She was disappointed. “I’m okay, I’m not pushing you away but, I want to be able to do it right for you. If we’re meant to be together, we will be. Right now, is just wrong.”

She stood up, straightening her skirt. Her smile was, maybe not as bright as she would have wanted it to be, but it was there. “I understand. I’m here for you when you’re ready. Really ready I mean.” They walked out together into the commotion of maids and maintenance people. The others were gathered around Cameron who gave his brother a knowing look and a small cheeky smirk. Maybe his brother was getting better. 

“Well...I think we should discuss the service. Jonathan this really is on you. I know that Charles has arranged it but, is there anything else you want? Or need?” 

“No, I don’t think so. I’m not even sure I could say anything, if I could figure out what to say. I’m more concerned about how Charlotte is dealing with this.” That surprised them all. “I know what you’re all thinking but she’s so far in her own world, does she even fathom what’s happened? I still want her to get whatever care they can give her. Sometimes, your life goes in a direction you didn’t expect, events change who you are. Who’s to say I’m not going to go down the wrong path with what’s happened to me the last two years? And, she didn’t have anyone to help her. She put me through hell. All of us. But I think someone should step up and get her medical help.” 

“Isn’t the Vale supposed to be doing that?” Mike thought that was what he had heard.

“Right. After all we’ve been through? I want to make sure she gets the help. I still don’t trust Charles or the Vale period. End of story.” 

“I’ll see what I can find out Jonathan and we’ll go from there.” Cameron was thinking. He still had to do a show tonight. He wanted desperately to be himself but, after discussing it yet again with Kay they were still apprehensive. At first Kay was on board, that was until a woman from Laundry had come up to them in the lobby. It was a strange and disturbing episode.

“Sir…Mr. Black.” She was a kindly looking middle-aged woman wearing the uniform of the Wynn staff. Her name tag indicated she was “Maggie”. At first, he had thought she was just trying to get an autograph.

“Yes? Maggie, do you want a picture?” She laughed at that.

“Well no, my daughter would probably love that.” That confused Cameron. “You helped my daughter, she….um was one of the girls that snuck up to your suite earlier this month. You made those girls’ day; do you know that? They loved the show. I would never have been able to afford those tickets, I knew she desperately wanted to go.” He smiled remembering the group of teenagers.

Nodding. “Caty…no, Cathy, right?” That pleased the woman. “What can I do for you Cathy’s mom?” 

She brought out her phone. A picture then? No, she brought up pictures and held them out to him and Kay. “No, sir I saw these fellows following you. I don’t know why but they didn’t look very friendly. I’ve seen the security you have, I thought maybe you should know.” Kay shared a knowing look at the woman. At that moment, the daughter appeared as she turned into the lobby. The shock was evident on her face. Cameron raised his eyebrows and waved at the girl. 

“Could you send those to me.” He put his contact information into her phone and handed it back to the woman. “Thank you so much. I’m glad you brought it to my attention. Say hi to your daughter for me.” He took the woman’s hand in his and placed a light kiss on the knuckles, smiled and winked. “I’ve got to go now, I have a lot to do before the show tonight.” Kay had pushed the call button for the elevator and was holding the door open for him. 

Cathy had started to run in hopes of talking to him again. The doors had closed shut as she skidded to a stop next to her mom. “You know CAMERON BLACK? Why didn’t you tell me mom? You know how I feel about him.” She wouldn’t stop pestering her mother as she followed her back down to the laundry. 

“Cathy…really. I have to get back to work.” Cameron and Kay thought it was adorable listening through the closing doors. 

“Well…. she’ll have another story for her friends Cam.” He was distracted. It looked like someone was tailing him. “We’ll take more precautions until we’re sure. It’s probably nothing.”

It turned out it wasn’t. On an outing to see about some equipment, Kay was alerted by the driver, of a car following their sedan. The next thing Cam knew he was being hustled in under guard to a nearby restaurant. 

He had to wait an hour before everyone was satisfied there was no danger. Dina also reported someone following her when she went down to pick up a few personal items at a corner store. Kay ordered more security for the deception group. Whoever was following them weren’t trying to hide, that concerned her.

The day they realized they were certain someone else was following them was regular day. Cameron and Jonathan had gone out with Kay to check out flowers, for the memorial service. At first Jonathan said he felt eyes following his every move. Kay had some of the security detail canvas the area without finding anyone. Then Cam was sure the same guy he’d seen in the lobby early that morning was in each of the florists they had stopped at. When grabbing a coffee from a local bistro Kay noticed a few sketchy looking individuals seeming to watch whatever the group did.

Kay radioed in to have one of the security teams take surveillance photos for the rest of day. To keep back and then meet back at the Wynn. 

Arriving at the casino they discovered a similar story being relayed to Mike from Dina and Jordan. The young man said he’d gone to hang out with some friends at a local arcade and noticed someone keeping watch over him. He had his phone with him and, of course, he snapped several shots so they would believe him.

When Kay’s surveillance teams showed up with more photographic evidence, she called an emergency meeting. 

“Okay, it’s verified someone else is watching you guys. It’s not the Vale, we pretty well know how to spot those assholes. This is a new group, not sure the motive or who’s behind it. I’m having my guys come in and sweep the rooms, all of your rooms, for bugs. Maybe we can trace something back, it’s possible if they’re sloppy. 

To ensure everyone’s safety, no leaves without an agent, in addition to the security people that are assigned to you. Is that clear?” 

“What is so damn interesting about us?” Cameron was nearing his breaking point.

“I’d like to know that too.” Jonathan was feeling more and more out of control. “This is two years of our lives. It’s like living in a video game, you don’t know what’s around the corner until you get there and then you get blown up.” 

“That’s quite the analogy Jonathan but I guess it does appear that way. You aren’t going to be ‘blown up’ I’ll make sure of that. We will get to the bottom of this, all of it. Just be careful.” Gunter listened, made notes and then excused himself. He walked down to his suite he shared with Jordan and locked the door.

He pulled out his cell and punched in the one number he had in his contacts. It was picked up on the first ring. “Yeah…well, someone else has come into the picture. I don’t know who and the boys are getting to their breaking point, I thought you should be aware.” There was a response. “No, I’m fine at the moment, I’ve managed to keep them safe.” Another short response. “I don’t think so…yet, but I’ll let you know. You know about the babies? Poor tykes. Yes, you know I will.” He hung up and blew out his breath in a deep sigh. It was getting harder to keep his charges alive and well.

“Hey Gunter why’d you lock the door?” Jordan was pounding on the door to their suite.

“Just wanted a bit ‘o privacy Jordy….sorry about that. You okay?” The boy plopped down on his bed, nodding in the affirmative then returning to his phone. Gunter just smiled and shook his head as he left the boy and returned to the penthouse.

“So, have you decided yet Cam?” Gunter was wondering if they would have to set up the ‘accident’ or not. Cam let out a frustrated grunt.  
“No. Let’s see what happens the next few days. Now that we’ve done the press release. The world knows we’re both out and about. If there is something to worry about, I’m sure we’ll know soon enough. It appears someone wants to keep tabs on us. Kay is on it, we’ll find out what’s going on before we implement that plan.”


	24. Chapter 24

Leaving the penthouse Jessalyn made a decision, she was due back at the clinic on Monday, that meant the office would be empty. Weather it was a wise move or not she was going digging, something didn’t add up. 

The street was pretty much deserted, there was a limo parked out front. The usual contingent of homeless were absent. Passing by the car she looked at the obviously bored driver and flashed him a smile. She would have to use her excuse; this was too good an opportunity to snoop a bit. She didn’t even need the keys. 

The little bell announced her entry into the clinic. “We’re not open till Monday, please return at that time.” Havers called from the back.

“I’m sorry Dr. Havers I left in such a hurry yesterday I forgot some personal items I’ll need for my other job. I won’t be long, if that’s okay? Could I also give a quick check of the emails before I go? I was waiting for some responses to come for the claims I issued last week. If they’ve answered I can take the information with me and arrange for the billings before Monday morning. He came into view from the hallway to where she standing. “Of course, if you don’t think that’s a good idea, I’ll just grab my things and go. I thought you’d like to have the deposits as soon as possible, I mean we did close early yesterday….so there was no banking done.” Appealing to greed and avarice was good leverage for most people. The clinic needed the funds to go through in a timely manner, it was worth a shot.

Staring she knew he was assessing, deciding if what she said was plausible. She was casually dressed, looked like she had just popped in as she was out on the strip. Acquiescing he returned to his office. “Don’t be long.”

Taking her seat at the computer she brought up the files she was seeking. Making sure no one was watching she slipped in the thumb drive and took the two minutes to download the file marked ‘unknown’, which had been missed the first time around. Before she removed the device, her attention was brought to a new file that had not been there the previous day marked “c-vale”. That joined the other file on the thumb drive. 

Making her way to the door, raised voices drifted into the administration area. It was Dr. Havers and another voice, male. The arguing continued getting louder and angrier. She clicked the app on her phone the record and stepped as closer as she dared. “I MEAN IT HAVERS, THE WOMAN IS MINE…SHE WILL NOT BE TRANSFERRED TO YOUR CLINIC.” The approaching footfalls had her quickly leaving the office, heading down the street towards her vehicle, mind racing and heart pumping much faster than it should have. The whole event had her worried, she didn’t look back and didn’t stop until she was safely in the car. Taking deep breaths to calm herself down enough to drive, she managed to put the car into gear and headed towards the Wynn. The brothers had to hear this. 

Security stopped her just outside of the door. It was late; no one was to be on this floor. “I have to see Jonathan!” 

“He’s still on stage, Ms. O’Hara. You’re not on the list, I can’t let you in without approval.” She was frantic; they’d forgotten to add her. 

“You know me, I was here earlier. I have to see Jonathan!” Again, the security guard was being difficult, he wouldn’t budge. They had to know now, not later. Her mind reorganized her thoughts. She could ask for the brother, if he was here in the suite.

“Then let me speak to Cameron.” 

“He’s indisposed at the moment.” Her frustration was growing, not knowing what else to do. She knew the reason for the extra security but this was ridiculous.

The ruckus outside the door had alerted Jonathan. At first, he thought it was another bunch of groupies. The guard would take care of it but it didn’t stop and the yelling got louder. 

Jessalyn. It was Jessalyn; panic clearly in her voice. At the moment he opened the door, he found one shaky, beautiful reporter throwing herself into the embrace of his one good arm, almost knocking off his feet. Recovering, he thanked the bodyguard and closed the door. “Jonathan….they were or did something to her. I heard them.” 

“Hurt who? What are you talking about?” Instead of saying anything she pulled out her phone and played back the argument. He recognized Dr. Havers’ voice, the other he had the distinct impression he’d heard it before. He had her play it again. It was disturbing for the simple fact she had gone without telling him or, anyone else for that matter. She could have been hurt or worse, he had warned her.

“I’ve also got the other files on a drive, that’s why I went back. There was another new file, it could be proof or something, it could help you find her.” For all her bravado she was still a bit shaky, it had scared her. Returning after the grueling performance, Cameron upon entering the suite was bombarded by Jessalyn’s discovery. The twins were getting more frustrated with each passing minute, dissecting the content of the recording, the bits and pieces of the very disturbing conversation. Each time they played the recording, it was more and more apparent that a deal had been struck, using Charlotte and the child as the bargaining chips. The exact nature of that deal escaped them.

It was too late to do much of anything. Cameron called Gunter and Jordan to tell them what had come to light and to arrive early in the morning for a team meeting. Jonathan had gone down the hall to Dina’s suite to tell her in person. Mike also was read in as he was, of course, spending the night with Dina. 

Cameron waited for Kay, to tell her personally; she would be off shift in a little over an hour. 

Jessalyn didn’t want to go home, feeling safer with the twins and their security. She had expected to do research, hard investigation but this had spooked her, maybe she wasn’t as tough as she thought. A basket of nerves, she didn’t know how to ask; she wanted to stay.

Sitting on one of the huge wing-backed loungers staring into the flames of the banked fire, the twins were urgently discussing something in the far corner. Not even trying to listen in, she savored the moment of solitude in a tornado storm of noise. She closed her eyes trying to get herself centered and in control. She felt him before he touched her, snapping out of her reverie.

Squeezing her shoulder in sympathy. “Jessalyn…Jess, are you okay? He’d been in her place, many times, not exactly knowing what or where to turn or who to trust. Coming around and sitting down next to her, tentatively placing a calming hand on her arm. “Do you want me to have one of the security people take you home?” Not responding, she really, really wanted to stay. She took his hand from her arm and held on tightly. Slight surprise mingled with his confusion, trying to get a read on her, what she was thinking. All of her emotions and his were mixed, at cross purposes and together.

When it clicked, realizing what she wanted he wasn’t sure he could give it to her. Wanting to protect her, make it safe but, having her stay here in the penthouse was not a good idea. He still wasn’t in control of his emotions or his physical reactions…apparently. 

His eyes were troubled. She knew, absolutely sure he was having an argument with himself. She rushed on, stringing phrases, questions and reasons before he could convince himself not to let her stay. “Please, I...want to stay here. I’m not sure I could sleep at my place. And, I don’t think I can drive myself home, not the way I’m shaking and it’s a half hour trip.” Needing his rock, his support, Cameron had watched and listened to the entire exchange, with brotherly patience. He was having his own issues, not being able to effectively deal with what was going on. He did understand. He would give his twin a bit of a push.

“Jonathan, she should stay. Kay will be here tonight as well. Maybe it’s better if we’re all in the same place. We’re better together, we’ve always said that.” 

He wasn’t so sure. The more he was around Jessalyn; the more his body was coming back, alive. Fluttering in the pit of his stomach, desire and want --- something that had been missing in action for quite some time. Problem was it was there but, he didn’t know what to do with it. 

He had not seen nor heard Charlotte in his mind’s eye earlier, even when he lost control and kissed her but, what would happen if he lost himself again?

“Please?” The plea was heartfelt, Jonathan finally gave in.

“Okay, I’ll send down to get some sundries for you. What size are you?” Her face blushed and she coughed.

“Why?” He rolled his eyes.

“What do you think you’re going to sleep in?” All she had was what she was wearing and her sweater.

“Small.” 

“Well I know you’re small…size. I’ll need a size. The concierge will just insist I find out if I just say small.” It was the middle of the night, you could do that? Get clothes and what have you at a moment’s notice? She wondered if all superstars had the same kind of benefits.

“A two.” 

“A size two? They make them that small? Wow.” He placed the call and within fifteen minutes she had a bathroom set including toothbrush, floss and paste. Some fragrant bath oil and bar. There was a small bottle of shampoo, conditioner and body cream. At the bottom were two sets of sleepwear. One was a camisole set in light green and a set with sleep pants and tee in soft flannelette. It made her laugh; the spectrum of the clothing was odd. “Well, I wasn’t sure how you felt so one girlie and one comfortable, your choice.” Kay had walked in as she was looking through the package. 

“Another guest for the evening?” She looked tired. Cameron went over to take her jacket, rubbing her neck and shoulders while throwing the clothing onto the back of a chair. He would inform her of the details in the morning, now was not the time. 

“We’ll leave you guys to make up the couch. You know where all the extra bedding is Jonathan.” And with that they disappeared down the hall into Cam’s room, locking the door.

Jessalyn was decidedly unsettled and her embarrassment was starting to make her second guess her request to spend the night here in the penthouse, with Jonathan.

He wasn’t feeling much better. He had riled, against this not trusting himself. He really was attracted to her but, he wasn’t fixed. It was an odd way to think; however, it was the truth. Something was unquestionably broken within and he didn’t want to chance hurting anyone, especially Jessalyn. “Ummm….well, do you need anything else? I mean other than the bedding? I think the big main couch by the window is the most comfortable.” She was nodding.

“Yes, okay. Well, could I use a bathroom, somewhere so I could change?” He showed her the way. He swallowed painfully at the door; sweat was trickling down his back. His nervousness surprised him. She looked so fragile, a frightened little girl. He slapped his brain. She’s a grown woman asking for shelter. Get a grip on yourself Jonathan. 

Clearing his throat for the umpteenth time. “Right…then. I’m going to bed. Just let me know if you need anything else; uhm…you know where my room is. Try not to bother Cam, not that you’ll be able to get their attention tonight if the past is any indication. They haven’t had a lot of alone time lately.” He met her quirked eyebrows with a smirk and small laugh, turned and went to the farthest door down the hall. She heard the door shut.

In the bathroom she took her time to ready herself for bed. Not tired, she was wired. After brushing her teeth, she looked at the choice of sleepwear. She grabbed for the pants and tee and put them on. Before leaving the room, changing her mind, she peeled out of the set and donned the silk camisole. It fit her perfectly, the light green calling attention to her red hair. 

She hadn’t planned it, not really. Although, is she was truthful with herself, she had been thinking about it since he had kissed her. Her mind wrestled with her practicality and the desire that she wanted him to be her first. Fear raced through her as she walked out and looked over at the couch, shook her head and turned towards the door where he was.

Her bare footsteps were almost inaudible. Her breath was coming quicker and shallower. Her throat was hot and she swallowed the lump that had somehow appeared out of nowhere. Outside of the closed door, she waited a moment before tapped lightly and then turning the knob.

Jonathan had been thinking about Jessalyn and had been since he had lost control and kissed, no ravaged her. His body had responded to her warmth and her taste. He was trying his best to smash that back down where it belonged, he didn’t deserve anything, not until he fixed his problems. He did not want to hurt her, yet all he could think about was her in the other room, a few feet away. She was so very close. He was sure she wanted it but, that could be his treacherous libido again.

He turned having just stepped out of the shower. It had been a very cold shower; his skin was raised in goosebumps and a towel was all that stood between his nakedness and her body in the light green silk camisole he’d ordered. His breath hitched as he tried to drink in the vision that was Jessalyn, her slight pink blush just making her look all the lovelier….no, she was gorgeous. 

He felt himself grow hard in anticipation and he couldn’t have stopped it, even if had wanted to. Her hair fell in waves to the middle of her back, the emerald green eyes were wide and intense, radiating a need for something. He was getting a strange mix of emotions; want and need but tinged with anxiousness and fear.

His mind raced through possibilities and repercussions of what was going to happen. A slight shiver went through his spine. 

He was magnificent, even with the cast on one arm, well-muscled and toned, perfection. She watched the water drip down, over his chest from his just washed hair. The dampness made the hair on his torso spring and curl. She saw the tension, he was on edge. He wasn’t sure what to do; she had come in with sex definitely on her mind. Maybe she shouldn’t be pushing this. She let her gaze go back to the towel showing a hint of what he was thinking. No, he obviously was thinking the same thing she was but, this was all new to her.

Feeling her way through uncharted territory, she allowed her instincts take over. She took a few faltering steps towards him, stopped when she got closer to his erection hiding just behind the towel draped around his waist. This was becoming unquestionably real.

She gulped and almost turned away. Maybe she wasn’t ready. No, this was going to happen. 

“Ah…Jessalyn do you need something?” Rasping out the question in a husky voice, Jonathan tried to calm himself. It wasn’t right...this wasn’t right. But she came here, to him. Breathing was becoming difficult. His mind was screaming at him to turn away, this was wrong, he was wrong. He didn’t deserve this woman. He closed his eyes trying to banish the desire, the emotion, the need.

She steadied herself and took a few more steps again reducing the distance that separated them. “I...well, um...I thought….” Oh, she wasn’t doing this right, she was awkward, how do you do something like this? 

Reasoning with himself to see how far this was going to go, he took a couple of steps towards her. The brief peek of skin revealed, making her involuntarily gasp. They were an arm’s length away from each other. 

It had been months since he felt this. Intensity was coursing through him. He looked at her, really looked at her. She was perfect, slight but well rounded. The pink of her nipples, erect and begging to be touched, kissed. He wanted to feel the smoothness of her skin it was glowing with desire, want. The dampness at her crotch noticeable. The scent of her sex, her odor floated to his senses. He was so hard it was starting to blind him to anything else. 

“Do you really want this? You can still go. I won’t stop you.” It was barely a hoarse whisper. 

She shook her head and took the last few steps until she was pressing up next to him, feeling his hardness against her thighs. He raised his good arm and touched the red silk falling down her shoulders. He licked his lips that had become dry.

This may be difficult; the fiberglass contraption on his arm was not equipped for sexual activity. He glanced at his arm, shaking his head and picked her up in his one good arm. He barely noticed her weight; she was light as a feather, she threw her arms around his neck burying her face into the curve of his neck where it met his shoulders. The musky woodsy smell she had noticed before encompassed her being. Gently he laid her on the bed. His towel fell away when he settled himself next to her.

She had seen naked men before but not this close. Fascinated her eyes fixed on him, taking him all in with her contemplation. His slight caress tickled her as he touched her, all of her starting at her toes working his way up to her mouth. The kiss was long, intense and then demanding. Deeper, ravishing her mouth, then her neck and her earlobes.  
She lost herself as she returned the kisses, deeper, more urgent. The camisole removed from her quivering body, effortlessly. Her nipples dimpled with the coolness of the air hitting them. The tightness she felt in her core made her tingle all over. 

This was farther than she’d ever allowed a date to go and she didn’t want him to stop. Her body had a mind of its own arching up to meet his touch. His shaft was rubbing against her stomach, her thighs as he travelled her body. She lost control her limbs, her back pushing towards him, urging him.

Lying spread eagle on his bed he slowly removed the panties that were wet with her juices. His teeth scraped along the outside of her lips; shivering she almost stopped him. There was a moment of panic, what was she doing? He was so close; she could feel his breath on her. She wanted this, to feel what it was like to make love, to have someone possess her. It was like fire, his touch burning her and she craved it.

He was trying to take this slow. She wanted him and he wanted her. With his good hand he rubbed her slowly down to her sex. She was convulsing before he even touched her glistening lips. She let out a small whimpering scream when he tried to push an index finger in. He stopped cold. What?! Oh my God it couldn’t be, could it. She’s a virgin, never been touched. 

Getting a handle on himself, propping himself on his good arm he looked at her. “Jessalyn...you haven’t done this before have you?” Dismay crossed her features. He stopped, was there something wrong with her?

“No...no, but I want to. Is there something wrong with me...I mean, you stopped…. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scream…I…I” He placed his finger to her mouth and shook his head, giving her a small smile.

“Of course, there’s nothing wrong with you. It’s just that the first time can...be uncomfortable. I don’t want to hurt you. We can wait. Maybe it would be better after you talk to someone. Maybe a girlfriend or a doctor. They can explain it to you better.” 

“No….no, I want this. It can’t be that bad if everyone enjoys doing it.” He thought about it and then….a disturbing thought crossed his mind. Had his misjudged her age?

“How old are you? I mean, I’ve never really asked.” He was hoping he wasn’t in a compromising situation with an underage female. That was the last thing he needed.

She laughed a little. “Twenty-two.” A sigh of relief and then he wondered why this was her first time. He was getting into his mind. She put her arms around him and pulled him back to her giving him a very deep intimate kiss, urging him to continue.

He pushed the thoughts away; his erection had not lessened it was just harder if that was even possible. He was still poised with his hand cupping her mound when he made his decision. He would make sure she would have a good experience.

He started to rub gently, every few strokes he would push into her. The first was the most difficult, he came against resistance. He pushed a little harder and kissed her to stifle the whimper of pain that came to her lips. He felt it give and tear when the hymen allowed his finger entrance. Her wiggle encouraged him, pushing her body to meet the invading digit. He knew it would get more difficult, she was tight and new, she would feel pain once he actually mounted her.

He was sweating with apprehension. This was the first time since Charlotte he had an intimate encounter and he wanted it so bad but made himself hold back. He pushed in another finger and she held back another scream. He stretched his fingers and probed, stretching her, trying to give her more pleasure than pain. He wanted to take her right now, he had to. 

She was getting wetter and the feelings he was giving her were a combination of uncomfortable and tingling. There had to be more to this, she pushed herself against his fingers and she felt that pressure again and it was building. It took her unawares when he found the clit and blinded her with a sensation of ecstasy. He stroked her and rubbed, letting her ride through that orgasm while moving gently against her, letting her feel his shaft rub against her, teasing at her opening. He wanted it so bad, it was all he could think of. He wasn’t going to be able to stop, breathing hard and blinded to an unreasoning need for release.

She was so ready, lubricant would be his first thought but her secretions were more than what would be needed. When he couldn’t stretch her any further with his fingers, he pushed the tip in where his fingers had just left. Her movements stopped in surprise, her eyes went wide. He held her as tightly as he could with his one arm.

“It’s going to hurt but just for a minute and then you’ll really experience what it’s like to have pure joy and release.” She heard him whisper in her ear just before the pain.

He was trying to be as gentle as possible but this was it. If he was going to do it, it would have to be now. He thrust in hard and fast until he felt her completely open to him. She hadn’t expected it, the pain. She couldn’t move away, not with him on top of her. Tears came to her eyes.  
She cried out. It hurt. It felt like she was being torn apart and then he started moving, thrusting. The burn started to fade; she felt wet and something else. That pressure she had felt earlier with his finger was building but tenfold. Her hips started to move to meet him with every thrust. She grabbed onto him, digging her nails into his back.

He felt her warmth and her response. Holding himself back until she reached her peak was getting harder to do. He pushed harder and helped her along but rubbing her clitoris. She gasped when the climax came. The contractions deep inside her reverberated to him. He came at the first wave. He buried himself in her she was so tight and warm. He almost collapsed onto her at his release, barely managing to roll to one side at completion. 

He was staring at the ceiling. Joy and anguish mixed with satisfaction. 

She was amazed. It was more than she had thought possible. Relief that she had finally connected with a man, content with being a man she had wanted from almost the day she met him and astounded at the pain she was feeling.

She touched herself. The wetness had disturbed her. Looking at the red on her fingertips she sat up 

shocked. She was lying in her own blood. There wasn’t much but it was definitely there and she was still bleeding a little.

“It’s normal, I mean for the first time.” He pulled her back down next to him, getting her more comfortable against his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, it can always be cleaned. But, now you’re ready.”

“Ready for what?” She was confused. Not being that worldly she had just assumed that was it.

He laughed a little. “Oh my, you don’t know what you are in for. That was just the act, the first time. There is so much more to pleasure, for both of us.” She had heard of the different positions and acts that could be done but, had thought the feeling would be more or less the same. 

Jonathan Black was just as accomplished a lover as his brother was.

Starting with her arms and torso, making slow circles around her nipples. She closed her eyes. Once they were erect, he moved over her with his mouth, blowing and teasing them. It sent shivers down to her toes. He moved up to her throat, nibbling, biting driving her towards another peak of desire. Goosebumps appeared along her arms and down her legs with each pass of his hot wet tongue. He was whispering endearments as he worked. 

Then she felt his growing desire press against her leg. She was anticipating him entering her again but instead he took her hand and placed it on his shaft showing her what to do. How to stroke and pull, then down to his balls. When she held too tight, he gently showed her how to give pleasure rather than pain. She was a quick learner. He didn’t instruct her but she started to watch what she was doing and his responses. At one point the vein along the outside pulsed and he came before he could stop himself. It was instinct rather than knowledge that had her lower her head and he felt her tongue touch him, licking and sucking. Not believing it, it took only a couple of pulls and he was gone again. The salty taste of him made her want more.

She lay back running her fingers over his heaving chest. His eyes were closed but he looked the most peaceful she’d seen him since she first walked into his hospital room. Their lovemaking progressed over the next few hours. Jonathan rubbing, licking and exploring her body. Then encouraging her to do the same to him. This all without actual penetration.

She was so relaxed and satisfied when he turned her over so she was lying on her stomach and told her to get on her knees. She complied wondering what was coming next. It was deeper and more intense when he pushed in. She didn’t know that different positions would cause so much more intensity. On her knees she could push back getting more of him in her. Deeper. She briefly wondered if she would bleed again. It didn’t matter, this time was an earth-shattering orgasm. “Harder Jonathan, harder I need to really feel you.” The words were all it took for him to lose all control.

“Oh my God….Jessalyn you don’t know what you’re doing to me.” He laughed a little. He was happy.

They curled up against each other. He pulled the bloodied comforter over them both and promptly fell into a deep slumber. One that did not produce nightmares. Jonathan Black had finally managed to come back. 

He slept soundly.


	25. Chapter 25

She was crying uncontrollably, inconsolable. He tried soothing her, telling her it was alright. 

Jonathan had never been a situation like this. She had wanted it, they enjoyed themselves. She was happy when they finally slept exhausted, sated. Now, this morning she was shaking and he couldn’t help. He was at a loss as to what to do. Nothing he said helped. She cringed when he tried to hold her.

Quickly pulling on his jeans and a tee shirt he went to find his brother. 

They were sitting companionably in front of the window, drinking coffee and watching the sunrise. Cam was the first to notice him, giving him a sly little smirk. “Sleep well?” His brother knew damn well what had gone on and he approved. That is until he looked at the troubled countenance in his twin’s face. “Whoa, what’s the matter Jon?” 

He was nervous, he didn’t actually know how to tell them or what to say. “Could...maybe could I speak to you Kay, privately?” Kay choked on her last sip of coffee.

“What? Why….Jonathan what’s wrong?” He didn’t know whether he should tell Cam along with Kay. Maybe it didn’t matter, he was pretty sure they shared everything. 

“Well...mmm, you know what went on...I guess.” Both nodded. “I’m not sure what’s happening. We were fine, at least I thought it was fine.” Kay was starting to get an inkling of what had gone on. Cameron was clueless, waiting for his brother to enlighten him and give him a hint. “Well...she, I don’t….” trailing off he looked decidedly uncomfortable.

“Jonathan….first time?” Kay was looking at the man with empathy. He looked slightly shell shocked. He nodded. Rising quickly, she got up and headed to his bedroom. “Give me a few minutes...its fine.” 

He relaxed, carding his hand through his bed head hair. Cameron still wasn’t getting it. Jonathan sat across from him. They both heard Kay knock lightly on his bedroom door. 

“Jessalyn its Kay may I come in?” 

“What the hell is going on Jon? This is kind of weird, even for you.” Jonathan looked with exasperation at his brother. Sometimes his twin, for all his expertise in many things could be downright stupid.

“Cam sometimes I wonder about you. It was her first time.” His brother’s eyes opened in dawning realization.

“Really? I mean she’s old enough right? How old is she?” The first thing that went through his mind was the same thought Jonathan had the previous night. 

“She just looks young and I guess she’d never wanted it before last night. It’s been years since I’ve been in this type of situation, since we were teenagers. It was different back then. I never thought….well, it would be like this.” They quieted and stared for a bit out the window, Jon restlessly rubbing his one good hand over the pant leg of his jeans.

“It’ll be fine. I mean you didn’t hurt her...much.” Jon scowled at his brother.

“Of course, I was as gentle as I could be. Under those circumstances there’s pain. It was all good after the first bit. But she woke up and has been crying since then. Couldn’t get a word out of her. I hope Kay can and find out what’s wrong.”

Kay looked at the dejected young woman curled up on her side among the crumbled bedding, slightly stained with dried blood. She understood, trying to remember how she felt when she lost her virginity, the feelings of worry, fear and not believing could she could do that with a man. She went over and touched her cheek lightly.

“You’re okay Jessalyn, this is normal. You feel like you may have done the wrong thing, after all these years? It was something that was just yours. It’s a loss yes, but you gave yourself to someone you love right?” She had hoped this wasn’t just a case of infatuation. The ramifications of submitting, laying yourself open and bare to another human was life changing. 

She had stopped crying, trying to listen to Kay. She woke up to his arm cradling her and her pubic area was sore and burning. Remembering the tension, the dizzying orgasmic waves washing over her and the feeling of fullness when he first entered her. It had hurt but only for a little while and then it was like she couldn’t get enough. In the morning she was embarrassed, mortified. Disbelief she had actually gone through with it. Her thoughts were conflicted and she was consumed with the terror that he wouldn’t want her any longer, now that she had given in. It’s what her mother had always warned her against. Don’t give into a man without the ring. You’ll be ruined for the rest of your life. It was old fashioned, she knew that. Although society’s morals had changed, Jessalyn had been brought up with an old-fashioned attitude. Last night was forbidden fruit in her mind but she hadn’t been able to stop herself and she didn’t want to; now she couldn’t shake the fear. 

Last night it hadn’t mattered, she pushed away the doubt, wanted to feel him in her. And, oh God she did. Things they had done had been foreign and exciting to her. In the light of day, she was scared that she could lose so much of herself so easily.

Kay knew. Trying to reassure her that most women went through something like that their first time. 

She realized at that moment she was completely naked and encased in soiled bedding. The red flush started at her belly and travelled up into her tear stained face. Kay ignored it and pulled the sheets away.

“Come on, into the shower, let’s get you cleaned up. Then we’re going to go and soothe your man’s sensibilities. He’s worried about you.”

“He didn’t do anything wrong. I….I wanted it!” Kay laughed.

“We both know that but sometimes guys can be moronic when dealing with that part of their anatomy.” Relaxing she laughed.

Returning with Kay to the living room, Jessalyn’s nervousness abated as Jonathan jumped up and came over to her. Tentatively smiling, he tucked the few stray strands of still damp hair behind her ears, bent down and gave her a tender kiss. Eyes brightening, she gladly melted into his embrace, feeling warm and protected.

Cam was thrilled to see his brother more like himself, it had been a long time; hopeful that this small respite would sustain him and keep him steady through the upcoming memorial. If he could manage that, maybe the future did look brighter for the battered twin.

When the others arrived in the late morning, Jessalyn reiterated what she had tried to tell Jonathan yesterday. About the strange files and conversation, she overheard. Jordan flipped open his laptop and inserted the thumb drive. While the files loaded the young man noticed the change, less tension; something had happened last night. Both Jessalyn and Jonathan would blush whenever attention was fixed on either of them. 

Over the years Jordan had noticed the women and his guardians. Both of them enjoyed very active sex lives as far as he could see, women seemed to throw themselves at them. It was a good thing that they had boundaries; as far as he could figure out neither of them had ever hurt anyone intentionally. Since Jonathan got out of prison, things had most definitely changed. Since he came home Jordan didn’t remember him ever going on a date, no female visitors spending the night. In fact, if he thought about it, Jonathan hadn’t even sought out the company of the opposite sex. 

He sort of understood the basics of what had gone on during that three months Jonathan had been on the run. The emotional damage escaped him, he was a teenager, angst was a thing but, Jonathan and Cameron were different. They had always bounced back from whatever was going on. In the past, if an issue arose it was dealt with, no harm no foul. Things would go back to normal. Now? 

Cameron was stupid where the agent was concerned, she was the only thing that existed for him. Jonathan, he’d always been the strong one, tough, nothing touched him. He looked again at this guardian, he was ogling the reporter, looking love sick. Dina coughed.

“Jordan, get your head out of clouds.” Looking over the files and then back up at Dina he shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry….yeah….”

The files held information, a lot of it. Combing through the exorbitant amount of data they found indications of medical wrongdoing; human experimentation on unwitting participants, strange experiments with outcomes and charts detailing progress. Kay and Mike were flabbergasted this could actually be happening in this day and age in America. 

Although the twins were aghast and agreed that something should be done about it; they were more focused on finding out about Charlotte and what was happening and had transpired. 

“I don’t understand why Charles would agree to have her treated by this quack trying to be Josef Mengele. It doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Do you think it was a payoff or something?” Jessalyn had been recalling the bits and pieces of the conversation. “It sounded like Dr. Havers felt he had done what the other required and was expecting payment. I think it was in the form of your Charlotte. If it wasn’t her, then there’s another woman who just gave birth being traded for who knows what?” She was right. Even if it turned out it wasn’t Charlotte, they couldn’t leave whoever it was in this maniac’s hands. 

“I think I should have a talk with our favorite clerk.” Cameron didn’t think it was the best course of action but maybe it was the only one.

Percy picked up on the third ring. Planning the itinerary for their escape, scheduled for the end of the week, after the memorial. Caution to ensure secrecy, all appearance had to remain as normal, routine. Meetings had to be attended, ledgers recording the day-to-day dealings of the organization maintained and calls answered and returned. Nothing must indicate things were going to change.

Charles was busy interfering with the attempt to transfer Charlotte from Las Vegas General to Dr. Mitchell Havers. Alerted early that morning, he left with an extraction team. The clerk had covertly scouted the different factions to reveal who was working at cross purposes. The only concrete evidence was someone in the upper echelons had demanded a priority release to the doctor. Whatever the doctor was planning was nothing short of horrendous. No one deserved that, even considering all the woman had done. 

Charles contacted a few Board members advising that the woman was in need of medical attention, before the transfer. Obtaining the required approval, he had rushed to hospital and as far as Percy was aware, succeeded. Charlotte was being moved at this moment, and would be lost to the Vale. The fallout, when the deception was discovered, would be shocking. The Board would call the Chairman to task but would find no one, they would already be gone.

There was the hope burning in Charles he could rectify some of the damage his inattention had brought to his nephews. The Vale was disintegrating from the inside. In his eyes, and the few legacy members, the only true solution was to break off and start again.

The two new descendants had put a wrench square in Charles’ overall plan. He had to hide them. Percy still disagreed with this course of action but would follow his mentor. Hiring the first of many nannies, this one to accompany them in their flight into exile had been his all-encompassing task the last few hours. All that remained was the service.

“Hello, how may I help you?” When he heard Jonathan Black’s voice on the other end he took in a quick intake of breath. 

“I want to know what’s going on with Charlotte and Dr. Havers.” How did he know about Havers, other than the fact that he did the procedure? Unless he was just guessing; no, that wasn’t the way the twins worked. Something had alerted the man. 

“I’m not sure I understand what you’re talking about Jonathan. Charlotte is still in Las Vegas General recovering from the surgery.” He heard the huff on the other end.

“Don’t bullshit me Percy. We heard that she was to be ‘given’ to that quack in payment? What the hell are you guys playing at? I told you, regardless of what happened she deserves help.” How did he know about that?

“I….well...I”

“Spit it out; remember I’m your boss. What the hell is going on?” He couldn’t make this decision on his own.

“Could you please wait a moment?” He picked up the other line and called the emergency number Charles had set up between them. 

“What is it Percy?” Charles was on edge his assistant would not use this number unless absolutely necessary.

“Jonathan knows about Havers and has somehow found out about his deal with the Vale. What do you want me to tell him?” His nephews were nothing short of exasperating. 

“Whatever you want, the truth. Tell him we’re sidestepping the Vale’s intentions. It doesn’t matter in the long run. After the end of the week, none of it will mean anything.”

Percy told Jonathan all of it, with exception of the two children and the ultimate plan to spirit them away. “You mean to tell me Charles is circumventing the Board’s decision? I find that unlikely.” 

“He’s resigning at the end of the week Jonathan. He’s had enough of it, part of his decision was because of you two. Don’t judge him too harshly, he has tried his best. He knows he’s failed in that.” Cameron had been listening on speaker. He lifted his eyes in question and shrugged. He guessed it could be possible.

“How can we make sure Charlotte isn’t given away?” Percy told him to meet him at the hospital in an hour. 

“I’m accompanying her to the Treatment Advocacy Centre for the State of Nevada. She will be well taken care of Jonathan.” Hanging up planning to join Percy at the hospital, with Kay as backup, he couldn’t shake the feeling he was a piece in a gigantic puzzle and this was just one more piece. Where it fit, he couldn’t fathom. And, that in itself was something, Jonathan not being able to figure out the solution to a puzzle.


	26. Chapter 26

Jessalyn watched them go. She declined coming, she wasn’t part of the family no matter what Jonathan said. She wanted to investigate a little further, something fishy was going on, the reporter in her was screaming, urging her to look into it.

Going into Jonathan’s bedroom she looked at the bed, memories making her cheeks flush hot with desire. 

She felt the wetness of that desire, the beginning of that flutter deep in the center of her body - this was going to be a problem. Leaving this morning with Cameron and Kay he had kissed her sending her into a dizzy feeling of want. When he touched her, even in the lightest manner she had to focus, to prevent any awkward activities. Is this how it is for everyone? She couldn’t concentrate on anything but him when he was anywhere near, the thoughts that passed through her mind were exogenous. The blush just got redder.

She grabbed her sweater and bag, leaving the penthouse to do some research at the Gazette.

The coordinator was absolutely livid. Havers was hounding him to have the woman transferred into one of his facilities. They had argued for almost an hour before Beau stormed out the doctor’s office. Speeding things along would be complicated, he was doing this with a very shaky agreement from one of the leaders of the Nazi contingent. The Board wanted control of her, the twins were searching for her, the reporter was snooping around in places she shouldn’t be and the descendants, well that was a whole different conundrum. A huge fucking mess.

Arriving at Las Vegas General he discovered that the woman had already been released to the Vale or, at least that’s what he’d surmised. She was gone. On his way back to the offices in Paradise, his mind was puzzling through all of it. Where had they taken her? Havers had been throwing his weight around, demanding payment. After extensive questioning the events had been explained. Early removal of the children by decree, C-section that morning. At that point he had clued in that something other than what had been approved by the Board was at work. Could it be another faction? Possibly the Chairman? No, it couldn’t be that, Charles worked for the Board.

The children, yes there were two, had been removed early and replaced with surrogate stillborn babies. What would that accomplish? The children were now hidden and who did this?

He searched through all the records from the past week and beyond. Nothing jumped out from the data. Throwing the batch of papers back onto his desk, he leaned back thinking. It must be a clandestine operation, one of the other factions. No! That couldn’t be, He needed those kids; it was the only way he could take control. 

If the Vale took the children, it was for some purpose that was yet unclear. Did that mean the Vale’s stalking of the Black twins stopped? He looked through the papers again. No, their security teams were still in place. Funds had been requested. But, why? What purpose did that serve?

His mind returned to the other factions, that had to be it. What to do about this eluded him. Maybe he would have a discussion with the Chairman.

Charles had returned to his office in a foul mood. It was obvious the Board was becoming suspicious and he had received a text from the Accountant. Beau had found some discrepancies in the ledgers and wanted to discuss. He didn’t have time for this. He had to get things in order so they could leave. 

“Percy, contact Beau, make an appointment for this afternoon.” 

Ten minutes later Beau was sitting across from the Chairman. He had brought the invoices and ledgers; a cover, he had to see if he could wheedle information out from the old bird. Whatever was going on, the Chairman was likely in the loop.

“Well Beau I’m not sure what to tell you. The Board conducts itself under its own auspices. I just ensure things run smoothly.” He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“I still have to balance the books Chairman.” 

“Put the expenses under miscellaneous then. I’m sure that would suffice but I really must end this meeting, there are other matters requiring my time and attention.” Beau was not satisfied. The Chairman did look a bit flustered. He would have to see what he could locate by other means. It would be distasteful, he didn’t like the other factions, they were going at cross purposes to what he himself was trying to arrange.

After the door closed Charles checked his schedule, picked up his briefcase, a few personal items, put on his fedora and walked out the office.

The memorial was a small one held in a church just off the strip. Charles, Percy, the twins, Mike, Kay and the deception team were in attendance. The minister was a gentle, kindly soul who expounded on the virtues of love and the love of a father for a child. Just because the children had not survived did not negate that. 

Dina and Kay were weeping silently. The coffins were white, inlaid with blue satin. It was open casket. They were to be cremated shortly after the service. Charles was making sure nothing could show they were not the twin’s children. It was hard fought battle; Jonathan didn’t like the idea of burning his kids. Eventually, worn down by both Charles and Percy he gave his consent. 

He stared at the two babies the duration of the service, cataloguing their tiny features, ten toes, ten fingers, blond wisps of hair. A small birthmark on the side of each of their faces, mirror images of each other. Wait, blond hair? He guessed that could be possible. The genes must be somewhere in their ancestry.

The other men stood quietly in thoughtful meditation. Cameron was hanging onto his brother who looked down at the gaping hole where the two urns were eventually going to lay for eternity. He was trying to be his twin’s anchor.

Jonathan was not a religious man; however, he was spiritual and knew his young sons would find peace wherever they were going. He couldn’t say a prayer and couldn’t actually cry. Jonathan thought he might have come to the end of his emotional rope. The last two years had been more than difficult; this was just the last in a long line of disappointments and hurtful events.

Charles noted the demeanor of the grieving man, the unshed tears in his eyes. He almost lost his resolve; the emotion was swirling around him, encompassing him in a cocoon of sorrow.

At the conclusion he approached the twins without saying anything, extending his hand to show his empathy for their pain. Cameron nodded instead and walked away holding Kay’s hand. The other members of the deception team did not acknowledge the man, turned and followed, leaving Jonathan alone at the grave site with Charles. Percy was waiting in the background giving the two men the privacy that his mentor had requested. 

They looked at each other. Jonathan raised his eyebrow and then blew out his breath. “Make sure she’s taken care of.” Nothing about the babies, no incriminations or threats. “I’m done.” Turning, Jonathan put his one good hand in the pocket of his jeans and followed his brother.

Watching as the twins followed the hearse carrying the children’s bodies to the mortuary. “At least that went as planned.” Charles bowed his head. “Do you think we should follow? Make sure?”

Charles was thoughtful but shook his head and got into the dark blue sedan Percy had rented for the purpose at hand. “No….leave them be, let them grieve in peace. It’s all in place, let it play out.”

Percy nodded. “We’re meeting the nanny at the train station, sir. I’ve booked passage east. Have you decided yet between Asia and Australia?” He wasn’t sure, just had to ensure they were unable to be located. 

“I think probably Australia for the first six months or so. Then I think maybe we’ll travel to Japan. Have to keep moving. We’ll be fine Percy. 

Please call me Charles.” 

The brothers watched as the coffins were loaded into the crematorium. “Wait….wait, I can’t do this, I can’t!” Jonathan strength had forsaken him, he couldn’t have them burned. “No, I’ve changed my mind. I want them buried, the bodies. I need to know they were here, even for a short time. If they’re cremated, they’re gone forever.” Cam saw his tears. He went over and talked to the technician.

“Quite understandable Mr. Black this does happen on occasion. We will make the arrangements.” Cam reassured his brother that his request was granted. They followed the hearse back to the cemetery and watched as the small boxes as they were lowered into the earth. Each shovel of dirt hitting the pine boxes was like a punch to his heart.

Jessalyn was combing through the files she had downloaded. It was time consuming but she was sure there was something in these files. The group had started to go through the mountains of digital files before the memorial. Coming to the paper was to assist with sifting through the data, the computers were faster, more sophisticated. Key words could reduce the amount of time needed, searching for anything that could shed light on all of this. 

It would not leave her alone, these troubling thoughts, nothing rang true to her. The conspiracy starting with the frame up almost two years ago. Why would anyone or any group go to such extent? Shooting people, abduction, stalking. It literally boggled the mind. 

The parameters had narrowed it down to a cluster of emails from Dr. Havers to someone named Charles Black, copied to Percy Gray. The names, tweaked her memory, familiar. 

The first of the correspondence was generalities and queries in regard to various matters. Frustration at the tediousness of the research, the next file seemed to encompass the previous months’ experiments. She’d almost given up, having spent the better part of five hours, maybe she was wrong. The email she had just opened was dated last week. “Holy crap!”

Packing up the printed sheets, setting out a plan so outrageous, her brain could not fathom this was happening. Stuffing the incriminating pages into her bag she was shaking and feeling a justified anger. She didn’t see the black SUV as she walked towards her vehicle parked at the end of the block. 

Coming too she was looking up at a bright light, someone shining something in her eyes. She tried to move, discovering a searing pain radiate up her arm, ending at the base of her neck.

“Miss can you tell me your name?” She was trying to focus. A guy in blue was asking her name. 

“Jessalyn … need to see Jonathan.” Her voice was barely more than a moan, more shining and then she felt a sharp pain in her arm. Blackness helped, the pain abated, she was tired.

Waking, she was numb, lying flat against crisp white sheets, a low light surrounded her. Her throat hurt, thirsty and groggy, she tried to move causing pain throughout her body. There was a heaviness that turned out to be a cast from her wrist to her shoulder. Her legs were in traction, not allowing any movement. 

“Wha...t where am I?” Blinking her eyes, trying to focus on something, she heard his voice. 

“Jess…Jess, you’re okay….” Familiar, comforting. Jonathan was sitting beside her bed. He had a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his lips. He bent closer to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. The fiberglass contraption that had been on his arm this morning was now replaced with a plain white cast that just covered the top part of his shoulder. 

Her eyes widened, wait, that wasn’t right. “How long have I been asleep?” He frowned at that. He started smoothing her hair back. 

“A while. You were in a pretty bad accident.” That made her jump and try to sit up causing shooting pains throughout her body. 

“Owwww….” 

He pushed her back down. She was slightly nauseated. “Hey….hey, there’s no rush. You’ll be fine. You had us worried though.” Her mind was furiously trying to puzzle out what had happened. Was it days? Weeks??

Smiling but it was obvious he was worried. “How...did you know?” Jonathan took her hand, squeezing tightly. The last couple of weeks had been hard for him. They had returned to the penthouse after the service, realizing that Jessalyn had left, probably to go to the Gazette. It had been a tough couple of days for them all. They all assumed she to go and check in or something, not suspecting anything out of the ordinary. When dinner came and went without hearing from her, he had a meltdown. He was sure he had screwed it up. Shouldn’t have slept with her. 

Cameron had tried unsuccessfully to ease his concerns. He had been sure it was nothing, she would come back, needed some time to process it all.

By the next morning, Jonathan had confided in his brother that he was more than worried. She wasn’t answering her cell. He told Cam about the tale he was sure he saw when they were returning from the service. Dina overhearing also reported having seen the same couple of guys following her around the last couple of days, not the same ones they had already discovered. These were in addition, the twins started making connections. 

When Gunter came in with Jordan in tow swearing and grousing about those ‘idiots’ he wasn’t anyone, why follow me. Thoughts had turned dark, Jessalyn was now missing, had she been followed too, taken?

If Jessalyn hadn’t wanted to continue with the relationship the agents, Kay in particular, was certain she would have at least left a note, she was not the type to run and hide. The twins agreed. 

To be sure, they searched around the penthouse for a note and found nothing. They did find one of her sweaters, Jonathan had clutched it with a terrible feeling deep in his chest. 

Calling down they asked security if they had seen her or had she left a note. Finally, when the evening shift took over, they found the guard who’d been the last to see her leave. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary. She had said she was going into the paper to use their resources to do some research. Jonathan was worried, she was looking for something. And, it was his fault she was doing it.

It took them a half hour to get to the small office of the Las Vegas Gazette. The bodyguards had a hard time arranging the outing. The editor was not impressed. She had come in yesterday, used the computer for several hours and then left. Hadn’t even bothered to let him know when she would be coming in again or, what she was doing. He had to assign another junior reporter to her beat. 

“Junior reporter?” 

“And if she doesn’t show up next week, that’s it. If you contact her, let he know her services will no longer be required; if she can’t even report who, what and where she doesn’t belong here.” 

The twins raised eyebrows at that. Ensuring the editor, she didn’t need the job they both stormed out of the office. It didn’t appear they even bothered to phone her to see what the problem was. “She was shading the truth a bit Jon….” He sighed.

“She was, is trying to make her mark.” Jonathan had managed to get her address and phone number from the receptionist who did seem to be worried, thinking it was odd for her. Had been conscientious type, even if she pushed back against the constraints the editor had placed on her.


	27. Chapter 27

Before entering the small, studio apartment Jonathan knocked. Not receiving a response, he quickly used his lock picks and opened the door. 

“Jessalyn...are you here?” Silence, nothing had been disturbed and it was obvious no one had been home for an extended period of time. Cameron searched the desk, looking for some indication of where she had gone. They looked through the small kitchen, noticing that the milk had soured. “This isn’t like her, I don’t think.” His anxiety was increasing, maybe she got herself into something and couldn’t get out of. “It probably has something to do with us. Everyone around me ends up having some kind of problem.” Joining Cameron at the table, he slammed his hand against the surface, scattering the unopened invoices and other paperwork. “I shouldn’t have involved her.” 

The blinking light on the phone, there were messages waiting. Pressing the play, the voice of a woman, her mother, asking after her health, don’t forget to call and have you met someone. Jonathan let out a small snort at that and hit next. There was a message from a phone company offering some kind of discount, he forwarded through to the next message. Her mother again, a little more urgent. Six more messages, all from her mother, each more urgent than the last, the woman was demanding that she return the call. What had happened? Jonathan’s cell chimed. “Dina? What?...She’s where? Okay we’ll meet you guys there.” The frown furrowing his twin’s forehead, signaled trouble, a dead giveaway. “We have to go to Las Vegas General. Jessalyn was in an accident about a block away from the Gazette. Dina called all the hospitals, had a hard time of it, we aren’t family. Bless her, she pulled some strings. Let’s go.” 

“Well it’s been about two weeks, I think. We found out because you didn’t come back to the penthouse. Security said you went to the paper to do some research. You shouldn’t have done that Jess – not alone.” She grimaced at the reprimand but he was rubbing her hand, not letting go. “The Gazette didn’t know where you were and well your mother….” She rolled her eyes.

“You talked to my mother?!” That was embarrassing.

“Well I guess sort of. Once we figured out what had gone on, we didn’t, or I didn’t think it was fair to let her worry. She left like a dozen messages.”

“You…listened to her messages, oh god – what must you think?” He smiled and shook his head.

“It’s your mom, regardless of what is between you two. I couldn’t let her worry. I told her I would fly her out here if she wanted.” Jessalyn gulped, she didn’t want to see her mom.

“I, she didn…” Jonathan smiled. 

“She said no when I told her you were fine and we would make sure you were taken care of. She doesn’t do planes apparently.” That was news to her. She suspected it could be for another reason. Pretty sure her mom thought she was hiding a relationship and didn’t want to interfere. Her mother was crazy about that sort of thing. If her mother thought she was okay, it would be placed in the ‘none of my business’ area of her life. Her daughter was living her life, she probably has found someone and her mother would do absolutely nothing. The only way her mother would hesitate if she was at death’s door. She knew once she talked to her there would be many, many questions and demands, the same old story. The one bright thing in this whole mess was she wouldn’t have to deal with her mother for some time yet.

“I guess that’s good. I’ll try and figure out what to say to her.” The small lines of his forehead scrunched at that.

“You guess it’s good? Exactly, what kind of relationship do you have with your mother? You don’t want her here?” Cameron and the others had stepped out of the room when she woke up, giving them a few minutes of privacy. Coming in on that conversation made them look at each other in confusion. That seemed messed up.

“It’s a long story and one that can wait.” She wanted to tell them what she had found. “Can I get my files?” That got her a questioning look.

“What files?”

“The ones I had when I got hit, I guess. Big brown envelope.” He was shaking his head.

“No file, no envelope. All you had was your bag. I haven’t checked it but they said it appeared nothing was taken. Your phone, cards and cash were all still there. I guess someone called the ambulance pretty quick after you were struck. Your jacket, however, was a lost cause.” She frowned at that. 

“What jacket? She didn’t remember having a jacket and she’d left her sweater in the penthouse. 

“Black, grey pinstripe – come to think of it, it did look more like a man’s suit jacket than a woman’s coat. The paramedics said it was being used as a makeshift pillow when they arrived on the scene.” 

“Well…maybe it was owned by whoever helped me, called the ambulance?” Both twins shook their heads.

“There was no one within a block of where they found you according to the accident report.”

She was confused and wary of what had happened. The file was gone, missing. Did this unknown person take it? Was she followed? It didn’t matter, they had to know what she found.

“Can you close the door tight?” 

“Why? What’s wrong Jessalyn?” Seeing her look Kay walked over to the door and ensured it was locked, pulled on the door and nodded in satisfaction. “Okay, it’s secure.”

She tried to get more comfortable which was almost impossible. It was giving Jonathan a queasy feeling. There was something very wrong. She looked up at him from the pillow with a contorted expression. “I found something. I’m going to try and tell you what it said. Without the files I printed out, well I have no proof.” She gave a slight shrug. “You guys have to know.”

“Proof of what?” This was not going to be easy.

It took her a lot of concentration to remember what she had discovered. She described the huge amount of data that was on the thumb drive and the one particular file she had opened that had correspondence going over the past two years.

“I remembered the names of Charles Black, Percy Gray as the recipients of some of the emails. There were emails to and from Dr. Havers and someone named Beau. They also mentioned security teams, the Vale and something called the initiative. I tried to print out everything I could.” Jonathan’s blood was raging, trying hard to control the fury. The others felt the same frustration.

“What else Jess? There’s more, isn’t there?” This whole blasted fiasco was the Vale, he should have listened to his inner voice at the beginning, he never trusted them.

“They mentioned Charlotte….isn’t that the woman? The birth mother? Right?” The intake of his breath was audible to all in the room.  
“Yes.”

“There was some kind of overall plan; I didn’t have time to read it all, wanted you guys to see it. They planned on doing something crazy, giving her to Dr. Havers or something in exchange.” She didn’t want to give him false hope but, this was horrendous and crazy.

“In exchange for what?” Well, she wondered how this was going to affect him. How it would change all their lives, hers included. 

“Your sons.” His brain went numb. Cameron grabbed onto him before his knees buckled. He guided him into the chair. The others stood open mouthed.

“What...they’re gone….buried.” She could barely understand what he was saying. She had tears in her eyes.

“I don’t think they are. The email was dated just a few days ago.” She corrected herself. “A few days before I went looking, I mean. They were healthy, delivered by C-section at Dr. Havers’ clinic.

His mind was puzzling out the myriad of information. Another piece clicked into place. It was becoming clear that the Vale was more dangerous than even he and Cameron had thought. She was still talking.

“They’re still after you two.”

“What? Why?” She told them about the other emails outlining the security details following all of them, keeping an eye on them. 

“I don’t remember a lot of the rest of it. But, it’s massive. There was nothing indicating what they were after, why they took your kids but, there is an overall plan. I big one.” 

Cameron was trying to sort it out in his head. If they were still being followed it was probably different factions. But, why would they fake Jonathan’s twins’ death? What was the end game? He had thought after the shooting, Tallis and Dekker were out of the picture, things would calm down. They had seen the new tales but, nothing else had happened, if they didn’t include Jess.

Kay had called in, he didn’t what she was doing. “Yes, immediately.”

“I’ve started and investigation. We’re obtaining the logs from the paramedics that attended her accident. We’ll try and find the jacket, it may have some evidence. I’m having a trace put on that call to the dispatch center.” Cam nodded.

Jonathan was slowly coming to the realization he was a father to two innocent babies, taken from him, spirited away to who knows where. He had to find his kids. At that moment he had no idea how to do that. And, who in the Vale was responsible for this?

Cameron knew when his brother made the decision. He stood waiting for the announcement. It didn’t take long.

“We’re going to find David and Robert, if it’s the last thing I do on this planet. The Vale is not going to corrupt my sons.” Cameron stood with his brother. The others slowly stood around the brothers, all preparing to rescue the youngest of their group.

The coordinator had listened in through the small bug that had been planted outside the door of the hospital room. He was quite aware of who Jessalyn was. He had thought about what to do. When he saw the girl hurrying from the newspaper offices with an envelope, he suspected what she had found.

The easiest course of action was to take her out of the equation. When the driver headed for her as instructed, he was surprised that the man had a moment of indecision and swerved. She didn’t die on impact. 

Beau was furious until the man suggested bugging the room and see what they could discover. The envelope had contained some information, a place to start. One of the factions had the brats, it was more than obvious. He would read all the papers to see what else he could discern and they would place a listening device in her room. 

Charles had been thorough, any mention of his or Percy’s involvement was carefully deleted. They were travelling to meet the train east when he was notified by email. Beau said there had been a problem and he needed to call a meeting of the Board. Charles smiled at his clerk and responded in the affirmative and set the meeting for the next day at eight. “That will give us the time to disappear Percy.” He went back to reading his book. Percy hushed the two boys who had stirred at the noisy intrusion.

What had been a good plan didn’t compare. This was gold, he would watch the twins and see what they did. He could work with that. He might just be able to salvage this mess.

First things first. He had to figure out which faction had the kids. Then he would see if he could spring Charlotte.

“Do you still want the tale on the twins?”

“For the present. Until I have the complete diary, the twins are still useful. After that, once I get those two kids, we can eliminate them. Tallis is our best shot. Get ahold of our lawyers, find a loophole, something, we need her out.” The black SUV pulled out of the Emergency parking lot, making its way to Paradise. The Accountant did have to be on hand for the audit scheduled for that evening. He made a request for a Board meeting. It took a few minutes and then the approval from the Chairman. Everything was on track. Things were going to work out.


	28. Chapter 28

“Jordan scan the penthouse.” Returning to the penthouse they noticed the cars that followed their vehicles on the way back, they discussed an overall strategy.

Kay taking the wheel of the SUV led the following cars on a mad chase through the strip and adjoining neighborhoods in the area, losing them just before they turned into the Wynn. 

The FBI stepped in. After the reporter’s discovery a detailed deception was planned with the blessing of the casino, after it was explained. 

Creating the illusion of a coordinated protection detail, Kay and Mike put on the perfect rouse. Calling ahead, agents surrounded the crew and equipment, ensuring anyone surveilling would see the entire production pack up the travel trailers. It was a frenzied move, the doubles made absolutely sure they were spotted, directing and assisting the government agents. Jonathan’s, of course, had a fake cast placed on his arm to ensure the perfect image. 

The others quietly entered the casino through the kitchen in the back without fanfare or protection. It hadn’t taken them more than two hours. Cameron was on the phone the entire way smoothing things over with management and the lawyers. It was going to cost them but the lives of the children were what mattered. 

“All clear boss-man.” The normal buoyant Jordan knew this was bad. “Can I bring something up guys?” The group turned as one. Cam nodded. “Could it be about what I found out on the dark web?” The twins shared a look and a shrug. They had forgotten that little nugget.

“Probably.”

That issue had been put on the back burner when they couldn’t find Jessalyn. Jonathan rubbed his forehead. Cameron was cognizant of the issues and the upheaval of everything. He was trying to make sure his brother didn’t withdraw into himself. Spending the previous night after leaving the hospital, talking it out with Kay.

They tried to write it all out, there was just so much. He was worried; this could make his brother do something rash. He had been pushed to his breaking point, they both had. 

“Two years Kay….two fucking years. I’m trying, really trying…this has got to end sometime…..some way. Dina’s on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Gunter is on the brink of throwing in the towel. Jordan...well what can I say? I’m responsible for that kid. Just as soon as I think it can’t get any worse…..and now Jonathan….what is he going to do?” Kay saw her magician slowly lose his way, before her eyes. Stronger than she’d had first thought, when she met him two years ago, he had weathered so much and surprised her. Now she saw the hesitation, the despair; there was no doubt he was at the end of what he could handle.

He was dorky, a first-class geek. Normally he was happy, intense and focused where magic was concerned. A jokester and a lover. He persevered through it all.

Cameron was a lot of things but now she witnessed the resignation. He had come to a point in his life he couldn’t see the bright side, even the smallest glimmer. He couldn’t fathom the future. He was lost. 

Mike and she had been trying to dig, find out more about the Vale. The information was sparse. They knew from experience it was a dangerous organization but certainly there must be a way to stop, or at the very least slow down this mess. No one group could do this---whatever, this was. She had even called in favors from the CIA contacts she had. No one had even an inkling as to the extent of this institution. As far as anyone was aware, Corvus Vale was a humanitarian network of like-minded individuals, nothing but supporting good works for the betterment of the world.

Cameron was continuing his tirade, pacing endlessly back and forth across the floor. Hands flailing as he ranted.

“Jonathan won’t be able to deal with this….we have to find the kids. Or, at least make sure Jessalyn is right and they’re alive. I mean….” It stopped as if he had walked into quick drying cement. He threw up his hands in defeat. “I don’t know what I mean!” Sitting down in one of the chairs he put his head in his hands and leaned against his knees. 

“We’ll work it out. We’ve managed to get everyone else out of it. Your show will survive I promise. Jessalyn will be okay. We’ll make sure Jonathan is too. Cam….it’s not all on you. We’re all here, we are a family….you made us a family.” She was stroking his hair. The tension was there…. she knew he was taking it all on his shoulders, like he always did. She had to make him see. 

He had changed over the last two years. The first time she had seen him he was cocky, determined and full of a childlike wonder. She remembered she thought him a bit on the crazy side, a hindrance to her work. It didn’t take him long to change her mind and then have it develop into love. The weight of medical issues, dangerous encounters, deranged personalities and the revelations of a family and secrets that he could not have even guessed at, had finally beat him down. All of this he and his brother had faced with just their magic, illusions and determination.

They had the support of this tiny unit but, this thing about switching the children, making Jonathan go through the grieving process, burying his young sons was cruel beyond anything she could fathom. Cameron was fearful and full of apprehension where his twin was concerned. Kay was disquieted, for his well-being.

She had learned to accept Jonathan and all that meant. She even grew to like and respect him. There was a deep, unshakeable bond between the two but, now she didn’t want Cameron to put himself in harm’s way alone. 

“You have to think this through Cam….I can help, we all can. You can’t do whatever you’re planning alone.” He shot up looking hard at her. How did she know? He hadn’t said anything. “I know you; you have to take a step back. We’ll do whatever needs to be done….but, together. I’m not going to let you do whatever it is you’re planning without assistance.”

He had been thinking about something; it was rash and probably not a good idea but, it was what he wanted to do. Someone had to pay. He’d actually made inquiries. That’s one thing about being a celebrity, if you wanted something there was always some way of getting it, illegal or not. 

When Charlotte had kidnapped him, she had given him a loaded gun and told him to shoot Bishop. At the time he couldn’t pull the trigger. He had tried, it meant Jonathan’s life but, his finger would just not pull back the trigger, he couldn’t kill not even for his brother.

Now, he really would do ANYTHING for his brother. It had come to that. His bright blue eyes were fiercely defiant. Kay tried to hold him but he pushed her away. “No Kay….not now.” 

“Cameron get a hold of yourself. Think. I’m not sure what you are planning to do but, please wait. Talk to me or Dina. See Jonathan. Before you do something, you can’t take back….please.” She hated to plead with him, continuing anyway. “Please Cam….please talk to someone, Gunter maybe call Cynthia. I don’t want to lose you!” She felt the sting of tears that seemed to move him. He sighed, a deep resigned sound bubbling up from the deepest, darkest part of him. Finally, an imperceptible nod.

“Okay.” It was something, not much, but it was something. 

He appeared in the doorway of her hospital room. Jonathan had his head lying on his good arm in an awkward, uncomfortable position in the chair pushed next to the bed. She was asleep. The tubes and wires connecting her to the hospital equipment reminded him of stays he himself had endured. He was sure that Jonathan had been reminded of his recent stint in the same predicament. She was going to be here for quite some time. 

They had paid her rent for the next two months, talked to her editor explaining her circumstances. Cameron didn’t think much of the man and told him as much. He brought him around to his way of thinking and advised him to make sure she was treated with respect. 

The following day a bouquet and note for well wishes arrived at the hospital from the Gazette. Jessalyn was skeptical knowing her editor and the brothers. They were trying to make things easier if she guessed right but, she didn’t say anything, just felt an overwhelming feeling of kinship.

Jonathan had convinced her to not think about the job. They were going to offer her a position with the show. Being independent, she said she’d think about it. When the brothers had discussed it with Dina there was no question what she would be hired for. Press secretary. It would allow Dina to concentrate more on the business end of the enterprise. They just had to show Jessalyn the benefits of their offer. Again, she insisted she was her own woman and would make the decision, think it over.

However, the glint of relief was evidence in her expression. She wanted to reimburse them for the rent to which, of course, they said nonsense, and it would be part of her employment package. He smiled to himself at the memory; she was definitely a firecracker as Dina had often commented on. 

“Jon...Jon” He was shaking his brother, trying to rouse him from his slumber.

His brother was slow to wake. He’d been burning out keeping vigil over Jessalyn. He was positive that the accident was an attempt on her life, to quiet him and his twin. It was his fault and he would be here for anything she needed from him.

“What….not now Cam five more minutes.” Cam shook him again.

“Jon...we have to talk. There are things we have to do. And, now.”


	29. Chapter 29

Jonathan signed the exhumation papers for his two sons. The Court granted the request and Kay instituted the disposition of the bodies to the local coroner. $20,000 was worth the price. He had to know. 

It had been a heart wrenching decision. If they were wrong, it put him through hell. If they were right it was worse.

“Are you ready for this Jon?” They were all standing in the area just outside the autopsy room. It had been an hour since the call. It had been two horribly long days waiting for results that would dictate what action the twins would take. Coming in they passed an out room where two dirt encrusted miniature coffins stood. It had been barely one month since the interment of the small bodies.

“We’ll know soon Jonathan….stay strong bro.” Cameron put his arm around his brother being careful not to lean too hard on the shoulder where the bullet had caused so much damage. The white plaster cast had been removed the previous day. He was sore and the bruising was still evident. But his dexterity was coming back and he had full movement in the joint. It was just a matter of time for the strength to return.

Mute he stood, nodded and continued waiting.

Jonathan was too shaky so Cameron took the papers with the results it was both a shock and a relief. He nodded at Jonathan. They gave the evidence to Kay.

“Make sure everything is collected. I want these bastards put away for good. Do what has to be done. We have to talk to Jess. Get Cynthia on the next plane out here. She’s the only one we trust.” 

Jessalyn was slowly recovering. Her head hurt, her legs were still in traction making it difficult to get into a comfortable position. As for the arm, well she could wiggle her fingers now, that at least was something.

The only bright side of this entire thing was Jonathan. He spent most of his time with her. They talked about everything. They were soul mates. There had always been a connection, since that first day when she snuck her way in. His eyes twinkled whenever he was with her.

Pain, hurt and anger was there hiding behind his false smile. She saw it, felt it. The brothers were caught in a struggle that they didn’t understand. Yesterday when they arrived together, she knew something was up, something they had hopes she could help them with.

“Jessalyn we hate to ask this of you, you’ve done so much already. We need to know what was in those emails you said you printed off.” 

Her brow furrowed. “I don’t remember, just that it was bad guys. I’m sorry.” Jonathan had grabbed her hand and squeezed.

“We think you can remember if you saw them at some point. Hypnosis---it worked for me when I had to...well….” He couldn’t tell her why or what that was about. She knew there was still a part of him hidden from her; he was keeping it a secret. But, hypnosis? Well she’d heard of that, thought it was a bit of a crock. 

“I don’t know….does that stuff really work? And, if I do, who’d do it?” 

“Cynthia….Cam is having her flown out today. She’ll be here tonight. We really need this.” The tension was there.

“Okay anything for you, if you think it will help.”

Dr. Goodman was not entirely sure this would actually accomplish anything of value. Yes, she had used hypnotherapy regression in cases of memory loss after an accident or a traumatic event but, this wasn’t exactly what the twins wanted. They felt the girl had seen something that would point them in the right direction. She had seen the email contents; they wanted her to remember.

“You do understand this is not like a scanner guys. I can try to get her back to that day of the car accident. There is a slight….and I mean a slight chance she’ll be able to do this. Please don’t get your hopes too high.” The brothers did understand but it was the only thing they could come up with. 

They had the DNA; the bodies were not Jonathan’s children. Jessalyn said there were emails talking about Charlotte and something had spooked her so much she was bringing it to them to show them. The printed material mysteriously vanished after the car accident. That accident was more than likely caused deliberately to stop her. And, they left her to die. It was only by chance someone had come by to assist her.

None of this made any sense. They had to know. 

Jordan scanned the hospital room, finding a bug which Jonathan promptly stomped on. They couldn’t believe the lengths these people were going to.

Cynthia shooed them out of the hospital room and closed the door. The wait was unbearable.

“Sit down Jonathan; it won’t help you getting yourself worked up any more than you already are.” Dina was trying, this was intolerable. She had tried to get them to eat, neither would touch anything. Cameron was on his sixth cup of black coffee. That was a bad sign. He never drank coffee without a ton of sugar and cream. Looking at him he was staring unblinking, taking a drink from the cold cup, grimacing and then doing it all over again.

Jonathan paced, never stopping. He must be coming up to ten miles by now, she was afraid he was going to pass out. She told him so and demanded he eat the offered energy bar. It tasted like sawdust to him but, he ate it anyway. 

Kay and Mike were busy putting a case together. They bagged evidence, had forensics take pictures. “Mike, I can’t believe this….it can’t be what they think it is. That would be ….” 

Mike looked up “Horrendous? Hideous? You’re damn right and I want to get ahold of these bastards. They think they can control everyone and everything. I want to take them down. No one deserves this!”

“We’re to meet them at the hospital. I don’t know if that’s going to get us any closer to whatever is going on but, I promised I would be there.”

It took them a couple hours before they managed to get to the hospital. Dina was in tears. Cynthia was in with Jessalyn trying to console her. The twins were nowhere to be seen.

The sinking feeling Kay had just made it harder her to ask. She had to confirm her worst fears. “Where are they?” Dina sniffed harder and let Mike put his arms around her. “They talked to Cynthia and the next thing I knew they both flew out of here. I don’t think I’ve ever seen them that mad. They didn’t even say anything. Jordan and Gunter tried to run after them but I don’t know if they managed to catch up to them.” Just at that moment the two came back down the hall shrugging their shoulders.

“We tried, but….” Gunter rubbed his head in frustration. 

“They took Gunter’s car. I don’t know where they’re going.” Dina, wide eyed looked at Kay.

Kay knew or suspected. She’d found a scrawled note on the bedside, it was a known gunrunner. “I do, it’s not good.”

“We have to stop at the penthouse Jonathan.” He looked at his brother. They normally didn’t drive but Cameron was competent. They were going just above the speed limit through the City. He didn’t want to get pulled over, not now.

“Why?” He looked at his twin.

“I have to get something.”  
It took him ten minutes to get up to the suite and retrieve the gun. He pocketed the box of extra ammo and put it in his jacket with the pistol. He had hoped it wouldn’t come to this. There was no other choice, he was going to end this, he’d had enough.

Returning to the vehicle he took a deep breath and turned the key. “Okay, let’s go find your kids.”

The Paradise headquarters of the Vale were quiet. Getting out of the car Cameron was controlling his breathing. Jonathan had become more and more uneasy. Watching his brother as he drove, he just knew what he was thinking and planning. If he’d been in better condition, he might have been doing the same thing.

“You can’t do this Cam…. I’m not sure I could.” His eyebrows had knitted into a solid line of determination. He pulled the pistol from his pocket making sure the cylinder was loaded and ready. Jonathan placed a shaky hand on his brother. “Maybe we can do it a different way?” 

Cam shook his head. “There isn’t any other thing these assholes will respect. I’m going to find out once and for all what the hell is going on. Our uncle is going to be held to task or….or….” They walked up to the stairs and kicked the front door open. 

It seemed awfully quiet. A page or assistant they’d never seen before came from the southwest hallway his eyes going as big as saucers when he saw Cameron level the gun at him. “Where’s Charles? Percy?” 

The young man gulped and tried unsuccessfully to speak. Cam lowered the gun slightly. “I’m not going to hurt you….yet. Where’s your Chairman?” 

Beau heard the kerfuffle. Coming into the hallway he was shocked to see the twins basically holding a pistol on his clerk. Moving slowly, approaching the brothers. Whatever had happened had pushed the twins to the brink. 

Just a minute. Didn’t they leave Vegas? The show had shut down. Oh...they played the tales. So, by reasoning it out Beau fit the pieces together. Somehow, they had discovered what the Vale had done. He had to get this situation to a point where Jeremy his assistant would be safe.

“Messrs. Black I’m Beau, the Accountant. Is there something I can help you with?”

“You can fucking well give my kids back, you pompous son of a bitch. Replacing my sons with stillborns? You think you can do anything you fucking well want too? Not a chance. I want my kids and I want them now!” A trickle of sweat started to make its way down Beau’s back. This was going to be a problem.

“I’m sure I don’t actually know what you’re talking about.”

“The hell you do. Bring me the kids or we start shooting.” 

Kay and Mike along with the deception group followed the brothers to the Vale’s headquarters. Hearing the shouting and swearing Kay was fearing the worst. Storming in she saw Cameron, gun raised. 

“CAM NO….DON’T …..” 

He pulled the trigger, shattering the desert quiet.


	30. Chapter 30

Epilogue

The train ride had been exhausting. The two boys were sleeping peacefully in the bassinet. Percy was busy cooing at the two tousled-haired bundles. Charles had changed into a pair of jeans and a light brown polo shirt, covered with a cardigan sweater. His hair was now a light brown and the mustache was gone, as was his fedora. Percy was likewise dressed, including the addition of a pair of heavy black rimmed glasses. All semblances of suit and tie missing.

“How old? They are precious, aren’t they?” Charles looked up from the newspaper he was pretending to read, smiled and nodded. “Your grandchildren?”

“Why yes….my son and I are travelling to meet up with their mother. She had a difficult birth and went home to her family. The children had to be monitored so I stayed on till I could take them home.” He gave the young woman his best grandfatherly smile. Percy just nodded and kept his eyes on the children. Satisfied, the woman moved further on through the car.

“This is not going to be easy sir….I mean Charles. And, we need to find another nanny. One who is willing to travel?”

“It’ll be fine, just stick to our story. I have someone in mind once we get to Sydney.”


End file.
